Christmas Date
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une petite fic de Noël avec Jane et Lisbon. Alors que Jane ne voulait pas fêter Noël, quelque chose va le faire changer d'avis.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les amis.**

**Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours et je posterais les chapitres ce soir, car ce matin je n'ai pas trop de temps.**

**Je voulais juste vous faire découvrir cette nouvelle fic qui ne pouvait pas attendre, car c'est une fic de Noël. Pour le moment, je n'ai que 2 chapitres, mais elle ne fera plus.**

**J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez et surtout, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas a commenter.**

**Voilà, je vous donne quelques détails sur la fic.**

Titre: Christmas Date

Genre: Romance, famille (vous comprendrez en lisant)

Rating: K, pas de drame ni de sadisme cette fois

Personnages: Jane et Lisbon

Résumé: en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies.

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. Et s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avis, car je commence a me dire que ça ne vaut pas le coup de continuer de poster sur ce site.**

**Petit message pour** Solealuna, **je sais que tu dois attendre la suite de ma fic** _Sexy Vacation_, **mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. Disons que j'ai un peu de mal a trouver l'inspiration sur mes fics** _Castle_, **j'ai plus de facilité avec** _TM_. **Mais je ne l'oublie pas, et je vais essayer de t'écrire un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Je dis bien essayer, car maintenant je travail tous les jours et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi.**

**Et pour tout ceux qui attendent la suite de ma traduction,** _United_, **je vous demande aussi un peu de patience, ça va venir.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

Sweety.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'hiver venait de s'installer sur Sacramento, la température était douce mais pourtant plus fraîche que les années précédentes. La ville était surexcitée, comme chaque fois en période de Noël. Tout le monde se préparait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Acheter les cadeaux, préparer le repas du réveillon, décorer la maison. C'était ce que chacun faisait, sauf quelques personnes pour qui Noël ne représentait rien de plus qu'un jour comme les autres, ou ceux pour qui cela rappelait ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Jane était dans ce cas. Pour lui, Noël était un jour triste qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver. Cette année serait le dixième Noël sans sa famille et c'était plus difficile encore que les années précédentes. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, pour ses amis ce jour était important. Grace avait une fois de plus décoré les bureaux avec un petit sapin, quelques guirlandes et elle avait même accroché une branche de gui à l'entrée de l'open-space. Il devait le reconnaître, c'était vraiment très beau et cela faisait ressortir l'esprit de Noël.

Ils avaient obtenus quelques jours de repos pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs familles. Grace devait partir voir ses parents en fin de journée et elle était toute excitée. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Rigsby passerait le réveillon avec Ben, il voulait que ce jour soit parfait pour le petit garçon. Cho avait prévu d'aller voir sa grand-mère, ce qui en surprit plus d'un. Personne ne se doutait qu'il avait encore de la famille, il n'en parlait jamais. Et personne ne l'aurait sut si Jane n'avait pas été aussi curieux en allant fouiller dans les affaires de son collègue, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre par la suite qu'il ne devait jamais recommencer.

Et Lisbon. Ah Lisbon. Et bien la patronne avait prévu de se rendre à Chicago afin de fêter Noël en famille avec ses trois frères et leurs familles. Elle non plus n'en avait pas parlé, mais il avait surprit une conversation un jour qu'il passait à côté de son bureau. Il avait tendu l'oreille et en avait eut confirmation. Il était content pour elle, il savait qu'elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent sa famille qu'elle le voudrait. Et puis, ça lui ferait du bien de s'éloigner un peu de la Californie et retourner chez elle, dans sa ville natale. Elle allait lui manquer, mais ça il ne lui dirait pas.

Finalement, il était bel et bien le seul à ne rien faire pour ce jour de fête, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il y était habitué, cela faisait des années que c'était ainsi et rien ne changerait. Il regrettait néanmoins le temps avec sa famille, les soirées dans le salon avec Angela, riant en voyant Charlotte déballer ses paquets. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revivre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un moment pareil. Il se coucha sur son canapé, se remémorant le dernier Noël qu'il avait passé avec sa famille.

**o-o**

_Angela avait demandé à Jane de rentrer tôt ce soir, elle voulait qu'il profite de cette soirée avec sa famille. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit à un jour de repos de temps en temps et Noël était une bonne occasion. Il avait accepté, il était impatient de voir le visage de sa fille lorsqu'elle déballerait le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté. Sa femme avait été folle lorsqu'il lui avait dit, mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'était radoucie. Elle savait que Charlotte en rêvait et puis, c'était Noël, elle pouvait bien faire une exception._

_La jeune femme ne voulait pas offrir à sa fille tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle devait apprendre à ne pas obtenir tout rien qu'en le demandant. Ses parents étaient riches certes, mais elle ne devait pas non plus vivre comme une princesse. Angela n'avait pas eut une vie facile et bien sûr elle voulait le meilleur pour son petit ange. Mais elle voulait aussi lui apprendre la valeur des choses, ce que Jane ne comprenait pas toujours._

_Donc, ce soir, ils étaient tous réunis dans leur grand salon, Patrick et Angela assis sur le sol, observant la petite Charlotte ouvrir un à un ses cadeaux. Elle avait eut le droit d'en ouvrir un certains nombre, et elle avait crut que le père Noël était passé en avance. Mais ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il n'était pas encore venu, que ces cadeaux ci étaient d'eux même, histoire de la faire patienter jusqu'au lendemain. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, bien trop contente de pouvoir avoir un peu plus._

_-" Une poupée" s'écria la petite fille. " C'est celle qui fait des bulles avec sa bouche en plus."_

_-" Tout à fait mon cœur" sourit Angela en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari._

_-" Merci maman, je l'aime trop" ajouta la fillette en serrant la poupée dans ses petits bras, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_Elle ouvrit encore deux paquets avant de tomber sur un plus grand que les autres. Elle se leva, bascula la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher. Elle retira le nœud qui se trouvait sur le haut et avec précaution, elle enleva le papier, pour en trouver un autre en dessous. Elle tourna un regard mécontent vers son père qui retint un rire, puis se remit au travail. Elle trouva un autre papier en dessous et cette fois, Patrick ne retint pas son rire qui retentit dans tout le salon._

_-" Patrick" le sermonna gentiment Angela._

_-" Désolé, mais je n'ai pas résisté" se défendit le blond._

_Angela lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais sourit elle aussi. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la fillette qui avait fini par se débarrasser de tout le papier et cria de joie en voyant son cadeau. Elle sautilla sur place avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans leurs bras._

_-" Merci, merci, merci" répéta encore et encore la petite fille._

_-" Ça te plait ma chérie ?" Demanda Patrick._

_-" Oh oui papa, je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment très beaucoup" répondit-elle en retournant vers son cadeau. " Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?"_

_-" J'arrive" dit Patrick en se levant._

_Ensemble, ils ouvrirent le grand carton qui recouvrait encore la maison de poupée qu'il venait d'offrir à sa fille. Effectivement, c'était un cadeau un peu excentrique, mais il n'avait pas résisté. Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de sa fille lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à la télévision, il avait décidé que ce serait son cadeau. Et en voyant le visage rayonnant de sa fille, Angela dut convenir qu'il avait eut raison. C'était le cadeau parfait._

_La femme observa son époux et sa fille déchirer le carton et révéler enfin la maison de poupée. Patrick défit un petit loquet et il ouvrit l'avant de la maison, laissant ainsi voir les pièces joliment décorées par des petits meubles. Tout y était, de la table, en passant par les chaises, les ustensiles de cuisine. Il y avait même une petite cheminée et des petites bûches. Toutes les pièces y étaient, le salon, la cuisine, le sellier, les chambres dont une chambre d'enfant. Il y avait aussi un grenier et Charlotte hésita à y toucher._

_-" Tu peux jouer avec tu sais" lui dit son père en posant une main sur son épaule._

_-" Oh non, surtout pas" s'affola l'enfant._

_-" Alors tu vas faire quoi avec ?" Questionna sa mère qui s'était approchée._

_-" Je vais la mettre dans ma chambre. Elle est trop belle pour la toucher. Je voudrais pas l'abîmer" expliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Les parents se prirent la main et se sourirent. Cette petite fille les surprendrait toujours. Elle s'assit sur le sol devant sa grande maison et laissa son regard se perdre. Elle y resta longtemps et Patrick crut qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle ne faisait qu'admirer son cadeau. Au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit et il la souleva. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne résista pas et entoura même le cou de son père de ses petits bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre où Angela se trouvait déjà._

_La jeune femme ouvrit le lit, Patrick déposa sa fille et sa mère la recouvrit de la couverture. Ils lui embrassèrent chacun une joue et, alors qu'ils allaient repartir, elle les appela._

_-" Papa, raconte-moi une histoire s'il te plait" demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix endormie. " Juste une."_

_Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser et il revint, s'assit à la tête du lit et commença son histoire. Angela s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, caressant doucement la chevelure blonde et bouclée de son bébé. Patrick raconta une histoire tout droit sortie de son imagination, une qu'il réservait à sa petite fille. Elle garda les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, voulant profiter de l'histoire de son papa. Mais peu à peu, ses petites paupières se firent plus lourdes jusqu'à finir par se fermer._

_Jane stoppa son histoire, déposa un autre baiser sur le front de son petit ange et se leva. Angela le suivit, après avoir elle aussi déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Les parents s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, observant encore un peu la petite fille qui dormait dans son lit, serrant dans ses petits bras sa nouvelle poupée, un sourire sur le visage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis se rendirent dans leur chambre. Là, Patrick attrapa le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Angela lui répondit avec passion, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou._

_Le couple tomba sur le lit, ne cessant pas de s'embrasser. Les mains de Patrick descendirent sur le corps de sa femme qui frissonna et gémit contre ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller sous sa tête, ses yeux bleus presque noirs de désir, ses lèvres gonflées à cause de ses baisers. La plus belle femme au monde. Elle lui caressa la joue, il ferma les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois._

**o-o**_  
_

Jane sursauta lorsqu'un classeur tomba au sol, suivit d'un juron de la part de Rigsby. Il se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les souvenirs. Il se redressa sur son canapé et finit par se lever pour aller se faire un thé. Ça lui avait fait du bien de penser à sa famille, mais aussi mal. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas Noël, cette période de l'année ramenait toujours tout ces souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas les oublier non, il voulait juste les éviter. Ça lui faisait si mal de revoir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et faillit percuter Lisbon qui arrivait au même moment, elle aussi perdue dans ses songes. Il la rattrapa par les épaules et elle posa les mains sur son torse. Il sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus en profondeur car la jeune femme s'écarta rapidement de lui.

-" Désolée" s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est rien" sourit-il.

-" J'ai besoin d'un café" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Et moi d'un thé."

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus avant d'aller se préparer leur boisson respective. Par moment, Jane voyait Lisbon lui jeter de petits regards, mais détourner la tête à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux. Il s'en amusa, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il surprenait sa collègue à l'observer ainsi et il se surprit à apprécier. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, il retourna s'installer sur son canapé et l'observa en retour à travers la vitre de son bureau. Elle avait un petit sourire rêveur sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Il serait resté des heures à l'observer comme ça, mais elle reçu un appel et son regard changea. Il la vit écouter, puis parler à son interlocuteur. La communication ne dura pas longtemps et lorsqu'elle reposa son téléphone, son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une moue. Les étoiles dans ses yeux avaient disparu aussi et il put y voir de la tristesse. Qui avait bien put l'appeler pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Jane n'aimait pas le changement soudain de Lisbon, il devait trouver pourquoi elle était si triste et lui redonner le sourire avant qu'elle ne parte chez ses frères. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'inquiétait autant, mais qu'importe. Quand Lisbon était triste, il l'était aussi et avec les années, il avait apprit à faire avec.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son thé, il se leva et alla rejoindre la jeune femme dans son bureau. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'elle l'autorise à entre. Une fois fait, il pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau de la brunette qui releva les yeux vers lui.

-" Un problème Jane ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça" répondit-il.

-" Tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas" et elle baissa les yeux.

Jane s'appuya sur le bureau avec les coudes et attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui tentait toujours de l'ignorer. Il tendit la main gauche qui vint frôler celle de Lisbon et elle la retira brusquement. Elle refusait toujours de lever les yeux.

-" Lisbon, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler" dit-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

-" Et c'est vous qui dites ça" répondit-elle sèchement.

-" Bon, je sais que je ne m'ouvre pas souvent…"

-" C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

-" Mais je sais écouter" termina-t-il sans tenir compte du commentaire de Lisbon.

-" Et je n'ai rien à vous dire, alors allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre."

Il n'insista pas plus. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mauvaise humeur de Lisbon lorsqu'elle partirait voir ses frères. Il choisit donc de passer à un autre sujet.

-" Vous partez quand ?" Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Lisbon se tendre et détourner les yeux, se replongeant dans son travail.

-" Pouvez-vous me laisser finir s'il vous plait, je voudrais avoir terminé avant la fin de la journée" lui dit-elle durement.

-" Très bien" capitula-t-il en se levant.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Lisbon avant de finalement sortir du bureau. En s'installant sur le canapé, il réfléchit à la réaction de son amie à la mention de son voyage. Elle s'était tendue, puis avait baissé la tête et l'avait invité sèchement à partir. Il n'aimait pas ça, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. S'il ne se trompait pas, son voyage était annulé et il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle préparait ces quelques jours en famille et voilà qu'à la dernière minute elle apprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule en ce soir de fête. Il n'aimait pas Noël, mais Lisbon oui et elle ne devait pas le passer seule. Il commença alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'elle ait un Noël inoubliable. Le passer avec lui serait déjà inoubliable, mais il voulait qu'elle en garde un bon souvenir.

-" J'y vais moi" dit alors Van Pelt, le sortant de ses pensées.

-" Joyeuses fêtes Grace" lança Rigsby.

-" Toi aussi" répondit-elle. " Au revoir Cho."

-" Joyeux Noël" lui lança ce dernier, à la surprise de tous.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté du canapé, la rousse s'arrêta, attirant le regard de Jane.

-" Passe un bon Noël Jane" lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-" Toi aussi Grace" répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit une dernière puis s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître. Ses deux autres collègues ne tardèrent pas à partir aussi et bientôt il ne resta plus que lui et Lisbon. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis qu'il en était sortit, plus de trois heures plus tôt et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la savoir dans cet état, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait dans le travail pour oublier. Il la comprenait, mais il n'aimait pas.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était de bonne humeur depuis ce matin. C'était son dernier jour avant de partir pour Chicago. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, sauf Jane. Mais elle s'en doutait un peu, Jane était toujours dans cet état à l'approche des fêtes. Ça la gênait un peu de partir en le laissant seul, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait quelques jours de tranquillité. Elle tenta de s'avancer dans tous ses rapports, ne voulant pas les retrouver en revenant. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle décida donc d'aller se faire un café.

Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle avait laissé ses pensées se perdre vers Jane. Patrick Jane. Cet homme était impossible, lui menant la vie dure jour après jour. Mais il pouvait aussi être si gentil, si prévenant. Il lui apportait souvent du café lorsqu'elle travaillait beaucoup, s'assurait qu'elle mangeait régulièrement. Oui, Jane était plus qu'un emmerdeur, il était aussi un homme bon et elle regrettait qu'il ne le voit pas lui-même.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la petite cuisine, elle percuta quelqu'un et serait tombée si deux puissantes mains ne lui avaient pas attrapé les épaules. Elle posa ses mains sur un torse et en relevant les yeux, elle vit que c'était Jane. Elle sentit une douce chaleur remonter sur ses joues et elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi à leur proximité, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui.

-" Désolée" s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est rien" sourit-il.

-" J'ai besoin d'un café" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Et moi d'un thé."

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté de la cuisine mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de temps en temps. Une fois son café bien chaud en main, elle sourit une dernière fois à Jane et retourna dans son bureau. Elle tenta de se plonger dans son travail, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces quelques secondes dans les bras de Jane. Elle s'y était sentit si bien, en sécurité. Assez amusant lorsqu'on savait qu'en cas de danger, il se cachait toujours derrière elle.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par son téléphone. Elle reconnut le nom de son frère James et sourit en décrochant.

-" James" dit-elle avec joie.

-" Teresa, je…" il hésita. " Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir pour Noël. J'ai prévenu les autres et il s'avère qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais à quel point ça te faisait plaisir."

-" Non, c'est… c'est pas grave" murmura-t-elle. " On fera ça une autre fois."

-" Ouais, joyeux Noël sœurette" dit-il doucement.

-" Joyeux Noël" puis elle raccrocha.

Elle tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ses beaux projets venaient de tomber à l'eau. Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil que Jane venait vers son bureau et elle l'ignora complètement lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et qu'il entra avant qu'elle réponde. Elle l'ignora encore lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau.

-" Un problème Jane ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça" répondit-il.

-" Tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas" et elle baissa les yeux.

Elle le vit s'appuyer sur le bureau avec les coudes et cela attira son attention, même si elle tentait toujours de l'ignorer. Il tendit la main gauche qui vint frôler la sienne et elle la retira brusquement. Elle refusait toujours de lever les yeux.

-" Lisbon, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler" dit-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

-" Et c'est vous qui dites ça" répondit-elle sèchement.

-" Bon, je sais que je ne m'ouvre pas souvent…"

-" C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

-" Mais je sais écouter" termina-t-il sans tenir compte du commentaire de Lisbon.

-" Et je n'ai rien à vous dire, alors allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre."

Il n'insista pas plus et Lisbon lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça et encore moins avec lui.

-" Vous partez quand ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tendit sans le faire exprès et détourna les yeux, se replongeant dans son travail.

-" Pouvez-vous me laisser finir s'il vous plait, je voudrais avoir terminé avant la fin de la journée" lui dit-elle durement.

-" Très bien" capitula-t-il en se levant.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil s'éloigner vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il lui jeta un dernier regard. Elle ne releva pas les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Elle savait qu'il finirait par comprendre tôt ou tard, mais elle préférait tard. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Au bout d'un moment, Lisbon laissa tomber son travail et alla s'asseoir sur son divan, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis l'appel de son frère, elle avait comme envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Cela faisait des années que ses frères et elle tentaient de se réunir pour Noël, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ils avaient put le faire une seule fois, mais ça remontait à plus de dix ans maintenant. Chacun de ses frères avait sa vie à mener et il n'était pas toujours facile de faire coïncider leurs congés. Et il leur avait fallut des années avant de pouvoir se réunir pour ce jour de fête.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait reçu un appel de Tommy lui proposant de se rendre à Chicago pour Noël, que James et Daniel avaient eut des congés aussi et que ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver en famille. Elle avait tout de suite accepté, trop heureuse de revoir toute sa famille. Elle n'avait pas eut de mal à obtenir quelques jours, cinq pour être précis. Mais maintenant, elle avait cinq jours de repos et elle les passerait seule, sans sa famille. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait une autre occasion de voir ses frères au cour de l'année, mais elle l'espérait vraiment.

Elle avait tenté de noyer son chagrin dans des rapports, mais elle avait vite fini. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus rien à faire. Elle aurait put rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas retrouver sa solitude. Noël n'était que demain et normalement, elle aurait dut préparer ses affaires et se lever tôt pour prendre son avion. Au final, elle n'avait rien d'autre à y faire que ruminer sa peine.

Elle avait vu ses collègues partirent les uns après les autres rejoindre leurs familles et elle les enviait beaucoup. Ils n'étaient seuls au moins. Sauf Jane. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Noël et elle pouvait le comprendre. Passer ce jour, année après année seul en pensant à ce qu'il avait perdu. Ça ne devait pas être facile, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Pour elle aussi c'était difficile depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle se souvenait encore de ce merveilleux Noël avec elle.

**o-o**

_Teresa se trouvait dans le salon avec Tommy, décorant chaque recoin de la pièce avec des guirlandes et toute sorte de choses qu'ils avaient fabriquées ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables ces deux là. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Suzanne, leur mère, les observait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle adorait ses enfants, tous les quatre, ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Teresa était la plus âgée, sa seule et unique fille. Puis Tommy, de deux ans son cadet. Venait ensuite James et pour finir le petit dernier de deux ans, Daniel. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé avoir une si grande famille, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Son mari et elle étaient les parents les plus heureux du monde._

_Teresa laissa son frère pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et releva des yeux lumineux vers la femme qui se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. La fillette sourit et se leva, contourna le canapé et vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras._

_-" C'est bientôt Noël maman" rit-elle._

_-" Je sais ma Tessa" sourit sa mère._

_-" Et on va faire une grande fête" ajouta-t-elle._

_-" C'est vrai aussi" rigola Suzanne._

_-" Dis maman, je pourrais mettre le petit ange en haut du sapin ?" Demanda-t-elle de ses petits yeux suppliants._

_Suzanne savait que ses deux plus grands enfants se disputaient toujours pour savoir qui mettrait l'ange en haut du sapin. L'année passée, Tommy l'avait fait, et Teresa avait été jalouse. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus la seule enfant de la famille, elle se montrait plus mûre. Elle était un peu comme une deuxième maman pour ses petits frères. Mais à chaque Noël, elle redevenait une petite fille, au plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Sauf au moment de faire le sapin. Là, ça devenait plus difficile et elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses enfants._

_Elle eut alors une idée pour satisfaire les deux, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle attrapa la main de sa fille et l'entraîna avec elle vers Tommy qui attendait devant le sapin. Son mari Peter arriva dans le salon avec Daniel dans un bras et tenant James de sa main libre. Il sourit à sa femme en lui faisant un signe de tête. Elle se pencha, prit une main de chacun de ses enfants et les regarda._

_-" Je sais que vous voulez tous les deux mettre l'ange en haut du sapin" commença-t-elle et retint un rire lorsqu'elle vit les deux enfants se regarder durement. " Et cette année, vous allez le faire tous les deux."_

_Ils se tournèrent vers leur mère d'un même mouvement de tête avant de se regarder de nouveau. Teresa haussa les épaules et Tommy leva un point en l'air d'un air satisfait. Suzanne se redressa, marcha jusqu'à son mari, prit le bébé dans ses bras et James par la main. Peter s'approcha de ses enfants qu'il prit tous les deux dans les bras. Une chance pour lui qu'ils étaient encore petits. Il les souleva, Teresa avait l'ange dans les mains et le tendit vers son frère. Mais au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers sa mère._

_-" On doit tous le faire, ensemble" dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire._

_Elle regarda Tommy, le défiant du regard de s'opposer à son idée, mais le petit garçon n'en fit rien. Peter et Suzanne sourirent et la jeune femme s'approcha, prit James dans ses bras, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils installèrent l'ange sur le sapin._

**o-o**_  
_

Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Elle releva les yeux pour voir que tous ses collègues étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Jane. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, les heures s'étaient écoulées si vite et maintenant il était tard. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard à travers la pièce puis sortit. Elle verrouilla derrière elle et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser Jane, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant.

En passant, elle jeta un regard vers son canapé et découvrit qu'il n'y était plus. Elle sentit une pointe de déception dans son cœur. Il n'y avait aucune raison, elle ne voulait pas le voir ce soir, il était partit alors elle allait le faire aussi. Elle entra dans la cabine et, au moment où les portes se refermaient, elle crut voir une ombre dans l'escalier mais chassa bien vite cette supposition de sa tête.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture, monta et démarra. En chemin, elle décida de faire un détour par le supermarché. Puisqu'elle devait s'absenter pour les fêtes, elle n'avait pas racheté à manger et son frigo était vide. Si elle restait, elle ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Elle arriva rapidement et entra dans le magasin. Elle croisa beaucoup de monde à cette heure tardive, des couples, des personnes seules, des familles avec leurs enfants. Tout le monde semblait préparer à la dernière minute et elle les envia.

Elle fit le tour du magasin, prit essentiellement du surgelé, elle ne voulait pas cuisiner. Elle se prit aussi un bon tas de gâteaux au chocolat, elle pourrait ainsi noyer sa peine avec ça, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler. Elle passa à la caisse, paya et rejoignit de nouveau sa voiture. Elle ne remarqua même pas la personne qui la suivait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le magasin, pas plus qu'elle ne la vit la suivre sur le parking, monter dans sa voiture et la suivre de loin. C'était comme si elle avait laissé l'agent Lisbon au CBI le temps de ses congés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle sortit de sa voiture, ramassa ses sacs et marcha jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Elle entra et la peine augmenta d'un cran en voyant son appartement vide et sans décorations. Elle n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'elle ne devait pas rester. Mais maintenant elle le regrettait bien. Peut-être qu'elle devrait mettre un peu de joie dans cet appartement, même si elle allait passer Noël seule. Qu'importe, elle le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour se faire plaisir à elle.

La jeune femme déposa ses sacs dans la cuisine, rangea leurs contenus puis monta à l'étage. Là, elle trouva un carton qu'elle prit et qu'elle descendit au salon. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des guirlandes, tout un tas de guirlandes. Elle n'avait pas de sapin, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle décorait avec ce qu'elle avait et ce serait suffisant. Elle se mit donc au travail.

**- oooo -**

Jane avait vu Lisbon quitter son bureau et s'était caché dans l'escalier pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il s'était vraiment douté que quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait absolument savoir quoi. Il savait qu'elle devait partir le lendemain pour l'aéroport mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Alors il l'avait suivit et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsqu'elle avait fait un arrêt par le supermarché. Il l'avait suivie à l'intérieur, dans les rayons, notant ce qu'elle prenait.

Il avait suivit sa voiture jusqu'à chez elle et s'était étonné qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle devait vraiment être perturbée pour ne pas voir sa voiture, qui pourtant ne passait pas inaperçue, la suivre depuis un moment. Il se gara un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas risquer sa chance et, lorsqu'elle fut dans l'appartement, il sortit de son véhicule et s'approcha. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur par une des fenêtres mais fit attention de ne pas être vu. Elle n'hésiterait pas à le frapper si jamais c'était le cas.

Elle n'était pas dans le salon, et il sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Mais il se calma lorsqu'il la vit descendre l'escalier, un carton à la main. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit des guirlandes et commença à décorer la pièce comme elle pouvait. Il eut de la peine pour elle, de la voir ainsi, seule dans son salon, décorant avec ce voile triste dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de sapin, elle n'aurait donc pas la décoration qu'elle voulait.

Il scruta son visage et vit ses yeux briller, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne les chassa même pas. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, il pouvait le voir. Même dans l'intimité de son appartement, elle ne se laisserait pas aller à pleurer, tout en sachant que personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, prit un cadre qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté et laissa plus de larmes couler. Mais cette fois elle les chassa, se leva, laissa tomber le cadre sans se poser de questions et monta.

Jane resta un moment comme ça, à fixer la pièce. Il plissa les yeux afin de voir un peu mieux la photo qui l'avait faite pleurer et cru apercevoir une famille. Sa famille. C'était une photo de Lisbon enfant, avec ses frères, son père et… sa mère. Ce devait être la photo de leur dernier Noël ensemble, avant la mort de sa mère. Il comprenait sa peine, il la partageait.

Il finit par repartir à sa voiture et rentra au motel où il était installé pour le moment. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, Lisbon était son amie et il semblerait qu'elle allait passer Noël seule. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes, il n'avait pas célébré Noël depuis dix ans, mais pour elle il ferait une exception. En tant qu'ami il lui devait bien ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul. Il avait toute la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle et il était certain qu'il trouverait.

Une fois arrivé, Jane se fit un thé qu'il but tranquillement installé sur le petit canapé au coin de la pièce. Que pourrait-il faire pour lui redonner le sourire ? Que faisait Lisbon le soir de Noël ? Il savait qu'elle était catholique, elle devait donc aller à la messe de minuit. Il n'était pas croyant, il n'aimait pas aller à l'église, mais il pourrait faire un effort, pour elle. Il devait trouver autre chose à faire, ils ne passeraient pas la soirée à l'église, si toutefois elle acceptait de passer le réveillon avec lui.

Il aurait bien contacté ses frères pour qu'ils viennent, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur eux. Qu'importe, il lui offrirait le Noël qu'eux ne pouvaient pas lui donner. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi ils avaient annulé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que fêter Noël avec leur sœur après toutes ces années sans pouvoir le faire ? S'il avait l'occasion de fêter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Noël avec un être cher à son cœur, alors il le ferait, sans hésitation.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre que la messe, il décida de mettre la télévision, histoire de se changer les idées. Il tomba sur un feuilleton de Noël et se laissa prendre dans l'histoire. Il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs, son premier Noël avec Angela.

**o-o**

_Patrick et Angela avait quitté leur famille depuis maintenant six mois. Ils avaient eut bien des difficultés à entamer une nouvelle vie, mais grâce aux capacités de Patrick, ils s'étaient fait assez d'argent pour se trouver un petit appartement. Angela avait voulut décorer pour Noël, elle voulait un sapin, des guirlandes, tout ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision. Et Patrick avait fait en sorte que ce soit ce qu'elle ait pour ce soir de fête. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est-ce qu'il s'était promit lorsqu'ils étaient partis._

_L'appartement était déjà bien décoré, mais il manquait encore le sapin. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais le blond voulait vraiment offrir à sa compagne, qui bientôt deviendrait sa femme, il l'espérait, tout ce dont elle rêvait. Il était donc allé en ville et avait trouvé un stand où se vendaient des sapins. Les plus beaux étaient déjà partis, dommage pour lui. Il fit le tour du stand à la recherche d'un petit sapin dans ses moyens et il en trouva un. Il n'était pas aussi splendide que celui dont rêvait Angela, mais il ferait l'affaire. Ce serait leur premier sapin, et il espérait, pas le dernier._

_Il le paya donc, le chargea dans sa vieille voiture cabossée, elle aussi il devrait penser à la changer, et passa au supermarché. Là encore, il fit le tour des rayons et chercha une dinde. Là aussi, les meilleures étaient parties. Il se rabattit donc sur un poulet. Mais alors qu'il le prenait, il vit qu'il restait deux cuisses de dindes dans le rayon. Il regarda le poulet dans ses mains, puis les cuisses et prit sa décision. Il reposa donc le poulet et continua ses emplettes. Il prit des pommes de terre, quelques légumes. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'on préparait pour le repas de Noël, il savait juste pour la dinde. Son père n'avait jamais voulut qu'ils célèbrent Noël et jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, sauf aujourd'hui._

_Il déambula ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait prendre de plus. Il commença à observer ce que les gens prenaient et regarda dans son panier. Il lui faudrait encore plus de choses s'il voulait offrir le Noël parfait à Angela. Il passa payer et sortit du magasin. Il voulait trouver un cadeau maintenant, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Enfin si, il avait une idée mais ce ne serait pas facile._

_Il arriva devant une petite boutique, jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine et tomba amoureux d'un des objets. Il sortit son petit porte monnaie pour voir combien il lui restait pour les achats de Noël et il perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas assez d'argent pour le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit la cloche de la boutique retentir et un homme s'approcher de lui._

_-" Vous désirez quelque chose jeune homme ?" Lui demanda-t-il._

_-" Euh… non merci, ça ira" répondit-il en s'éloignant._

_-" Attendez" le retint le vieil homme. " Il y a quelque chose qui a attiré votre regard dans la vitrine, qu'est-ce donc ?"_

_-" C'est juste… une bague" avoua-t-il. " Elle est vraiment belle et je… mais je n'ai pas… enfin. C'est pas grave."_

_L'homme comprit de quoi il voulait parler, il observa le visage du jeune homme devant lui et sourit. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena vers la boutique._

_-" Vous voulez l'épouser n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il._

_Jane hocha la tête._

_-" Et cette bague est magnifique, je l'admets. Que diriez-vous si je vous la donnais ?" Proposa-t-il._

_-" Mais… je ne peux pas…."_

_-" Ecoutez jeune homme, je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'argent, vous devez certainement avoir fuit votre maison avec cette jeune fille. Alors je vous l'offre, et vous me rendrez l'argent lorsque vous en aurez. En attendant, rendez la heureuse."_

_Patrick n'en revenait pas, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait la bague qui serait la bague de fiançailles d'Angela. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était sans voix. L'homme sourit en secouant la tête, emballa la bague dans une ravissante petite boite et la lui tendit. Patrick hésita puis, devant le sourire bienveillant de l'homme, prit la boite._

_-" Je reviendrais vous la payer" promit-il en s'éloignant._

_-" Je vous fait confiance" sourit l'homme._

_Il reprit le chemin de la maison avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour offrir à Angela le plus merveilleux des Noëls. Il y en aurait d'autres, bien mieux que celui-ci, mais c'était leur premier Noël et pour lui, c'était le plus important. Il espérait juste qu'Angela serait heureuse._

_**o-o**  
_

Jane se réveilla lorsque la télécommande tomba au sol. Le film sur l'écran était fini depuis longtemps et il y avait maintenant une émission sur la savane africaine. Il éteignit donc le poste, se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Enfin il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à Lisbon pour Noël, il savait comment lui redonner le sourire en ce jour de fête, même si ce ne serait pas la même chose que si elle était avec ses frères. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne le repousserait pas lorsqu'il lui proposerait demain matin.

Il commençait à se faire tard et il ne voulait pas la déranger maintenant, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour se faire envoyer sur les roses. Il devait encore réfléchir à deux trois petites choses pour que tout soit parfait. Et si il parvenait à lui donner un bon Noël, peut-être qu'il pourrait même passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Après tout, il avait lui aussi cinq jours de repos et il ne voulait pas les passer seul finalement. Tout ces souvenirs lui avaient rappelé que Noël ne se passait pas seul et surtout pas cette année.

Il savait que John LeRouge était encore dans la nature, que s'il savait qu'il allait passer Noël avec son amie, il risquait d'intervenir et le faire souffrir. Il pourrait même s'en prendre à Lisbon, il savait l'importance que la jeune femme avait pour lui Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté et il voulait en profiter. Alors il passerait Noël avec Lisbon et il repenserait à sa vengeance après. Et c'est sur cette douce pensée qu'il se changea et alla se coucher, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, ce début? Ça vous plait ou pas?**

**N'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit mots pour me le faire savoir.**

**Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas la totalité de la fic avant Noël, mais comme ça vous en aurez encore a lire après les fêtes, comme un cadeau prolongé.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 17/12/12_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a tous et joyeux Noël.**

**Voici enfin la suite de cette fic.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eue beaucoup de choses a faire.**

**Enfin, voici enfin le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le matin arrivait doucement, la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre, s'étalant sur le visage de la jeune femme encore endormie. Elle remua les paupières, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle était perdue dans un rêve, ou plutôt un souvenir et elle ne voulait pas en sortir.

**o-o**

_La petite fille gesticulait alors que sa mère tentait de la coiffer._

_-" Maman" souffla la fillette dans une supplication._

_-" Teresa tiens toi tranquille" demanda sa mère._

_-" Mais maman…"_

_-" Juste pour ce soir Teresa, fais-moi ce plaisir" demanda Suzanne._

_Teresa souffla une fois de plus, mais se calma et laissa sa mère finir de la coiffer. Une fois fait, Suzanne se releva, observa sa petite fille et retint un rire. Teresa tirait sur le bas de sa jupe, comme si elle voulait cacher ses jambes, et tirer sur le col de sa chemise. Elle connaissait bien sa fille, elle ne supportait pas de s'habiller en 'fille' comme elle aimait le dire. Elle préférait bien plus s'habiller en pantalon avec des grosses chaussures, 'c'est plus facile pour grimper aux arbres' trouvait-elle comme excuse._

_Suzanne se rappelait encore de l'époque où Teresa était une petite fille et qu'elle pouvait lui faire porter des robes, des jupes, lui faire des petites couettes avec ses jolies cheveux noirs. Mais elle avait grandi, et elle ne voulait plus porter de robes. Qu'importe, elle aimait sa fille telle qu'elle était et elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde. La femme contempla sa fille et une idée lui vint en tête._

_-" Teresa, approche-toi" demanda-t-elle._

_La petite fille s'approcha de sa mère, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore devoir subir. Mais elle vit sa mère retirer la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou et se pencher vers elle pour le lui mettre. Teresa se laissa faire et pris la petite croix entre ses doigts._

_-" Maman" souffla la fillette._

_-" Elle me vient de ma mère qui elle-même l'a eut de sa mère" expliqua Suzanne. " Tu es assez grande pour l'avoir."_

_-" Oh merci maman" dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras._

_Suzanne l'attrapa et la serra fort._

_-" Je t'aime Teresa."_

**o-o_  
_**

-" Je t'aime aussi maman" souffla Lisbon dans son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, la main sur sa croix. Elle avait quelques larmes sur les joues mais ne les sécha pas. Elle venait de rêver du jour où sa mère lui avait offert sa croix, ce jour qui avait fait d'elle une grande comme elle lui avait dit. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis, elle y tenait plus que tout. Elle aurait bien voulu rester au lit et se replonger encore dans les souvenirs, mais elle savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Alors, à contrecœur, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'un café et vite.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, entreprit sa routine habituelle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé en attendant que le café se prépare et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la pièce. Les décorations étaient simples mais jolies, bien qu'il lui manque encore un sapin. Elle irait en ville plus tard pour en trouver un et se ferait un petit repas tout simple ce soir. De toute façon, étant seule pour Noël, inutile de faire un grand repas. Elle avait trouvé un plat tout prêt avec dinde et légumes, ce serait parfait.

Elle entendit la cafetière lui signaler que son café était prêt, elle alla donc se verser une tasse. Elle la but doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire pour le reste de la journée. Elle devait aller en ville pour trouver un sapin, un petit irait très bien. Mais une fois fait, que lui resterait-il à faire ? Rien et elle pourrait de nouveau s'enfermer dans sa solitude, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose à faire, autre chose que de s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

**- oooo -**

Jane était debout depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il s'était lavé, habillé et avait même but son thé. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, où il allait emmener Lisbon pour lui redonner le sourire. Le plus difficile serait de lui faire accepter son invitation. Il savait qu'elle douterait de lui, qu'elle imaginerait tout de suite le pire. Et de ça il ne pouvait la blâmer. Il lui avait tant de fois mentit par le passé, s'était si souvent joué d'elle, qu'il était normal qu'elle doute de lui, qu'elle manque de confiance.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, il ne voulait pas jouer. Pour lui, c'était un grand pas en avant, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait par refaire un jour. Il allait célébrer Noël, il allait réveillonner avec Teresa Lisbon. Il sourit à cette pensée. Teresa Lisbon, Teresa. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne la voyait pas comme l'agent Lisbon du CBI, mais comme Teresa, son amie. Elle avait tant fait pour lui au cour des années, sans jamais rien demander en retour. C'était à lui maintenant de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit de sa chambre. Il frémit à la fraîcheur du matin, il ne se souvenait pas d'un matin où il avait fait aussi froid ici. La Californie n'était pas un état où il faisait vraiment froid, mais ils étaient dans le nord de la Californie, la température y était donc plus basse. Il se demanda un instant s'il serait possible qu'il neige, mais il en doutait. Mais qui sait, peut-être.

Il monta dans sa voiture et partit tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas arriver pour trouver l'appartement vide. Il se doutait que Lisbon ne resterait pas chez elle toute la journée, qu'elle ne supporterait pas la solitude de l'endroit et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Lui non plus n'aimait plus être seul ces derniers temps, il avait apprit à apprécier la présence de ses amis. Après toutes ces années à travailler avec eux, à les côtoyer jour après jour, ils étaient devenus indispensables à sa vie qu'il n'imaginait plus dans la solitude.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé que lorsqu'il freina brusquement pour éviter une voiture devant lui qui sortait de sa place de parking. Il regarda autour de lui, reconnut la rue de Lisbon et se trouva rapidement une place. Il sortit de sa voiture, hésita un instant et monta les quelques marches menant à la porte de l'appartement. La voiture de Lisbon était encore là, il s'était garé juste à côté. Il frappa et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-" Jane ?" S'étonna-t-elle. " Mais que faite vous ici ?"

Jane resta sans voix au début, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lisbon lui ouvre la porte dans cette tenue, pas qu'elle soit inconvenante, elle était tout simplement magnifique avec ce T-shirt bien trop large pour elle, ses jambes nues qu'il avait déjà vues par le passé et qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour l'occasion de revoir. Mais surtout, c'était ses cheveux en batailles et ses yeux encore endormis qui la rendait belle. Il serait resté des heures à la regarder ainsi, mais il retrouva bien vite la parole.

-" Et bien très chère Lisbon" commença-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse, tentant de cacher son trouble. " Je suis venu vous enlever pour la journée."

-" M'enlever ?" Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-" Enfin, disons plutôt que je suis venus vous proposer de passer la journée avec moi" expliqua-t-il.

-" Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?" Questionna-t-elle.

-" Parce que vous ne voulez pas être seule aujourd'hui, parce que c'est Noël et que vos frères ont annulé le réveillon en famille " énonça-t-il.

-" Comment…." Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

C'était Jane après tout, il savait tout et elle ne cherchait même plus à savoir comment. Il savait que ses vacances étaient annulées, il savait qu'elle allait être seule et qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Et il avait raison, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle passerait la journée avec lui. Elle le voyait bien assez toute l'année, elle n'allait pas en plus s'imposer sa présence durant ses congés.

-" Bon, vous me laissez quand même entrer ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, hésita un moment et finit par s'écarter de la porte pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit avec un petit sourire. Elle referma derrière elle, le regarda un moment puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour lui faire un thé, il semblait en avoir bien besoin et elle ne voulait pas d'un Jane malade. Il était assez difficile à supporter en pleine forme, elle ne voulait pas devoir le gérer autrement.

Il la suivit sans un mot, son sourire toujours sur le visage. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était charmant avec ses cheveux en batailles, son visage rougit par le froid, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sortit une tasse, prit le thé qu'elle gardait toujours dans son placard et vit le visage de Jane s'illuminer.

-" Vous avez ma marque de thé" sourit-il.

-" Il le fallait bien, vous n'auriez certainement pas but de café de toute façon."

-" Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je viendrais aujourd'hui" souligna-t-il.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire, il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il viendrait. Elle avait son thé chez elle pas vraiment par hasard. En faisant ses courses la veille, elle avait vu la marque de thé qu'il buvait, cela lui avait fait penser à lui et elle l'avait prit, sans même y réfléchir. Elle lui prépara sa boisson comme il lui avait si souvent expliqué et lui tendit la tasse qu'il prit avec un sourire. Elle se refit un café, elle allait en avoir besoin. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon et le silence retomba. Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire et Jane était bien trop occupé à observer les décorations dans la pièce.

Elle avait fait du bon travail avec le peu qu'elle avait, il devait le reconnaître. Et il manquait toujours quelque chose d'essentiel pour que tout soit parfait. En la regardant, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise et il décida de se lancer. Il lui avait déjà proposé de passer la journée avec lui et elle n'avait pas dit non, mais elle n'avait pas non plus dit oui. Elle devait dire oui.

-" Lisbon, je sais que vous êtes seule pour Noël" commença-t-il.

-" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire" riposta-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-" Vous êtes mon amie Lisbon, je n'aime pas vous voir si triste. Alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien si nous passions le réveillon ensemble."

-" Vous n'aimez pas Noël" dit-elle, un peu tristement.

-" Je sais, mais peut-être que les choses pourraient changer."

Lisbon tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, surprise de ses paroles. Que voulait-il dire par changer les choses ? Avait-il décidé d'aller de l'avant dans sa vie, à commencer par fêter Noël ? Elle avait du mal à y croire.

-" Vous…" hésita-t-elle. " Vous voulez vraiment passer le réveillon avec moi ?"

-" Oui" assura-t-il sérieusement.

Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Passer le réveillon avec Jane, voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Noël, que ça lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Pour elle c'était la même chose, à chaque fois, cela lui rappelait le dernier Noël avec sa famille réunie. Et puis, l'idée de Jane n'était pas si mauvaise. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, il était seul et elle aussi.

Lisbon posa sa tasse devant elle sur la table et se leva. Sa proposition était tentante, vraiment tentante. Elle avait toujours apprécié son collègue, même s'il avait tendance à lui rendre la vie impossible. Il était drôle et gentil quand il le voulait bien. Peut-être qu'elle passerait un bon moment après tout. Elle pouvait bien essayer. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit nerveux. Patrick Jane était nerveux, voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Elle en aurait bien profité un peu, mais elle n'en eut pas le cœur.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa ses yeux sur lui. Il tourna les siens vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Il était vraiment nerveux, il n'aimait pas ça. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et elle le vit se détendre immédiatement.

-" C'est d'accord" accepta-t-elle.

-" C'est vrai ?" Il avait du mal à y croire.

-" Oui, mais pas de blagues" insista-t-elle.

-" Bien entendu."

Elle eut comme l'impression d'avoir accepté une mission suicide de laquelle elle ne se sortirait pas vivante. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, avec Jane. Mais pour elle, ça voulait dire bien plus que ça. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ou faire qui trahirait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il voulait aller de l'avant et réveillonner était un grand pas. Mais il n'était certainement pas près à plus, elle le savait. Elle ne le pousserait pas, elle se montrerait une amie sincère et ferait en sorte qu'il ne regrette pas.

-" Bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir."

-" Oh non Lisbon, vous n'avez pas compris" dit-il, la surprenant. " Nous allons passer toute la journée ensemble."

-" Je ne pense pas non, je dois encore faire pas mal de choses et je ne veux pas être dérangée pour ça."

-" C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Je vais passer la soirée avec vous oui, mais je vais aussi vous emmener faire les courses aujourd'hui" et devant son regard qui se faisait de plus en plus noir, il ajouta " vous avez besoin d'un sapin il me semble."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la simple idée d'avoir un sapin dans son appartement et rien que pour ça, elle était prête à supporter une journée avec lui.

-" On part quand ?" Demanda-t-elle, soudain très excitée.

-" On pourra y aller une fois que vous serez habillée" répondit-il d'un sourire.

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'elle ne portait qu'un large T-shirt et elle rougit une fois de plus. Elle tira sur le bas du tissu, tentant de cacher ses jambes, mais cela fit sourire Jane un peu plus. Elle se leva brusquement et courut dans l'escalier. Le mentaliste ne bougea pas, trop heureux qu'elle ait accepté si facilement.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, encore perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes dans son salon avec Jane, jusque là rien de vraiment anormal. Mais elle s'y trouvait avec seulement ce grand T-shirt, rien d'autre, et Jane avait semblé apprécier la vue. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Jane avec un regard tel que celui-ci, et elle s'en était sentit à la fois gênée et flattée. Recevoir un tel regard par celui qui pour qui elle avait des sentiments était agréable et si ça n'avait pas été si inconvenant, elle serait restée.

La brunette retira son T-shirt et entra dans la douche. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, elle ne voulait pas laisser Jane trop longtemps seul en bas, elle savait à quel point il était curieux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre. Mais une fois devant son armoire, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que les tenues qu'elle portait pour travailler, sombre et simple. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi, elle n'allait pas travailler aujourd'hui.

En cherchant bien, elle tomba sur un chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis bien longtemps. Il était simple, mais féminin. Elle s'en empara et chercha un jean qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux qu'elle sécha mais laissa boucler sur le bas. Elle se maquilla légèrement, pas trop quand même, elle ne voulait pas donner de fausses idées à son consultant. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis, satisfaite de son apparence, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Jane dans le salon.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être terrible. Il voulait passer Noël avec elle, c'était un grand pas en avant pour lui, elle pouvait donc imaginer qu'il ne ferait rien d'embarrassant. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle le trouva à la même place que lorsqu'elle était partit, sauf qu'il avait un cadre dans les mains. Elle le reconnut comme étant celui dans lequel se trouvait la photo de sa famille. Elle aurait dut lui en vouloir de fouiller ainsi dans sa vie, mais elle ne ressentit pas de colère. Au contraire, elle eut envie de lui parler de sa famille, de lui raconter les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait avec eux. Mais elle s'en abstint, elle ne voulait pas par cette même occasion lui faire remonter ses propres souvenirs et le rendre triste.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui sourit lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle s'était maquillée et qu'elle portait un nouveau chemisier. Elle avait aussi mit un peu de parfum, pas grand-chose, mais juste assez pour qu'il inspire un bon coup et s'en imprègne. Il la trouvait magnifique, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il reposa les yeux sur le cadre.

-" C'est une photo prise avec ma famille" dit-elle, bien que cela soit inutile.

-" Et la petite fille au centre c'est vous" sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, se regardant sur la photo.

-" Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère" certifia-t-il.

-" Je sais, tout le monde me le disait lorsque j'étais enfant."

-" Vous aviez une bien jolie famille."

Lisbon sentit ses yeux la brûler un peu, signe que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Elle les retint de son mieux, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, surtout pas devant lui.

-" Bon, on y va ?" Proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-" Après vous" dit-il en se levant.

Il reposa le cadre et suivit Lisbon jusqu'à la porte. Il attrapa sa veste, celle de la jeune femme et l'aida à la mettre. Elle le remercia doucement et allait prendre ses clés, mais la main de Jane attrapa la sienne. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

-" On prend votre voiture, mais c'est moi qui conduis."

-" Jane, je ne vous laisserais pas conduire ma voiture" se buta-t-elle.

-" S'il vous plait, juste pour aujourd'hui" demanda-t-il.

Et devant ces yeux, ce sourire, elle ne put lui dire non. Il savait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et s'en servait contre elle. Et même si elle le savait, elle ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-" Très bien" capitula-t-elle.

Mais il ne relâcha pas sa main. Lisbon baissa les yeux vers leurs mains et c'est à ce moment la que Jane la lâcha. Il prit les clés, ouvrit la porte et guida sa collègue en plaçant sa main dans le bas de son dos. C'était un geste anodin, il le faisait souvent, mais aujourd'hui ça avait une toute autre signification, du moins pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et Lisbon alla tout de suite du côté conducteur, avant de se souvenir que c'était Jane qui conduisait. Elle contourna la voiture et il lui ouvrit la porte. Ils s'installèrent, mais Jane ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la jeune femme, sur son si beau visage, sur la façon dont elle lui faisait confiance sans savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier, mais pour une raison inconnue pour lui, elle ne le faisait pas.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il avait les yeux sur elle, mais il semblait être dans un autre monde, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle posa une main sur son bras, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il lui sourit et démarra enfin. Il prit la direction du centre ville et elle pensa qu'ils allaient au centre commercial, mais il continua et sortit de Sacramento. Elle était curieuse de savoir où il allait, mais elle le laissa faire sans un mot.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Jane se gara. Il sortit en premier et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais le laissa faire. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir et elle voulait que ce jour se passe le mieux possible pour lui. Si elle devait le laisser la traiter comme une de ces femmes à qui on ouvrait la porte, on aidait à enfiler une veste, alors elle le ferait. Et à voir le sourire sur son visage, il était satisfait qu'elle n'émette pas d'objection.

Une fois encore, il la guida d'une main dans le bas du dos et elle se surprit à apprécier. Ils passèrent alors une petite porte en bois et Lisbon ne sut quoi dire en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Des sapins, de toutes les tailles, il y en avait partout. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane qui lui sourit.

-" Il vous faut un sapin" dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. " Je vous laisse faire votre choix."

Lisbon le regarda et prit une rapide décision. Il l'avait conduit ici pour qu'elle achète un sapin, mais il le choisirait avec elle.

-" Aidez-moi à le choisir" lui dit-elle.

-" Je ne pense pas que…" tenta-t-il.

Mais elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle au milieu de la petite place. Elle fit le tour, regarda tous les sapins qui se présentaient à elle, ne sachant pas lequel choisir. Elle ne pouvait pas en prendre un trop grand, elle avait un petit appartement, mais elle n'en voulait pas non plus un trop petit. Elle se tourna vers Jane, mais elle remarqua qu'il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixant quelque chose devant lui. Elle suivit son regard pour tomber sur un homme avec sa petite fille.

**o-o**

_Patrick avait prit un jour de congés pour se rendre en ville avec sa femme et sa fille. Charlotte voulait un grand sapin pour mettre dans le salon et son père avait été plus que ravi d'y aller avec elle. Mais au dernier moment, Angela avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et du coup, il se retrouvait seul avec la petite fille. Ça n'était pas un problème pour lui, il aimait passer du temps seul avec sa fille, lorsqu'il le pouvait et ce n'était pas assez souvent à son goût._

_La fillette courait devant lui, passant d'un sapin à un autre. Il riait, heureux de la voir s'amuser. Il la laissait courir, mais ne la quittait pas des yeux pour autant, il ne voulait pas la perdre dans cette foule. Elle s'arrêta alors devant un immense sapin et tourna la tête vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_-" Papa, c'est celui la que je veux" dit-elle toute excitée._

_-" Il n'est pas un peu grand ?" Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers sa fille._

_-" Non, il est parfait" répondit-elle d'une petite voix sérieuse._

_Patrick la regarda, regarda le sapin, puis de nouveau Charlotte. Elle voulait ce sapin. Il était grand, il devait le reconnaître, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le ramener avec sa voiture. Mais Charlotte en avait tellement envie qu'il ne pouvait le lui refuser._

_-" Très bien, mais si ta maman dit quelque chose, tu te débrouilleras avec elle."_

_-" Oui papa, mais elle dira rien" assura-t-elle._

_Et elle avait raison. Angela était comme lui, elle avait du mal à lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait, mais elle ne cédait pas toujours, contrairement à lui. Il interpella donc un vendeur de la main et s'expliqua avec lui. Il précisa que sa voiture n'était pas assez grande pour ramener le sapin avec lui et l'homme lui demanda son adresse afin de lui livrer plus tard dans la journée. Il paya donc et, après avoir assuré à sa fille qu'ils auraient le sapin dans la soirée, il lui prit la main et retourna à la voiture._

_Mais ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite à la maison. C'était sa journée avec sa fille et il voulait en profiter. Il prit donc le chemin du centre commercial où il savait trouver exactement ce qui plairait à sa fille. Elle lui avait dit vouloir parler au père Noël, et même s'il n'y croyait pas et qu'il n'aimait pas lui faire croire à son existence, il ne se sentait pas de dire la vérité à sa fille. Alors il allait lui faire ce plaisir._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement et entrèrent. Charlotte, en petite fille obéissante, garda sa petite main dans la plus grande de son père. Ils marchèrent dans la foule et Patrick repéra une file d'attente pour parler au père Noël. Charlotte le vit enfin et sautilla sur place, impatiente d'y aller. Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente jusqu'à ce que ce soit leur tour. Arriva enfin le moment où elle put s'approcher et une jeune femme la prit par la main pour la conduire au vieux monsieur qui lui sourit chaleureusement. La femme se pencha vers lui, murmura quelque chose à son oreille et s'écarta._

_-" Bonjour petite Charlotte" salua-t-il._

_-" Tu connais mon nom ?" S'étonna Charlotte._

_-" Mais bien sûr, je connais les noms de tous les enfants" sourit l'homme. " Mais tu n'es pas ici pour ça. Alors, que voudrais-tu pour Noël ?"_

_-" Je voudrais juste que mon papa travaille moins" dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant son père. " Je voudrais qu'il soit plus souvent à la maison."_

_-" Et bien, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, mais je vais faire de mon mieux petite Charlotte."_

_-" Merci père Noël" remercia-t-elle sincèrement._

_Elle embrassa le vieil homme sur la joue et partit rejoindre son père qui avait tout entendu. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard entendu et reporta ses yeux sur l'enfant qui s'approchait de lui. Patrick prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena boire une boisson chaude._

__**o-o**

Lisbon attrapa la main de Jane, le ramenant à la réalité. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit.

-" Ça va Jane ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Parfaitement Lisbon" répondit-il.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, ne voulant pas se montrer indiscrète.

-" Alors, vous avez trouvé le sapin que vous vouliez ?"

-" Pas encore, j'ai besoin de votre avis."

Elle l'entraîna avec elle dans une allée et chercha des yeux le sapin qui serait parfait pour son appartement. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aide pour trouver le sapin qu'elle voulait. Jane se mit donc à la recherche de l'arbre et ses yeux tombèrent sur un qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. Il n'était pas très grand, mais pas trop petit non plus. Il était tout simple et pour lui il était parfait.

-" Celui la" indiqua-t-il à Lisbon.

Elle le vit à son tour et tomba sous le charme. C'était le sapin parfait. Elle appela un vendeur et s'apprêtait à le payer lorsque la main de Jane l'arrêta.

-" C'est pour moi" dit-il en sortant quelques billets.

-" Jane, ce n'est pas à vous de payer" s'opposa-t-elle.

-" Ça me fait plaisir" assura-t-il.

-" Je… je ne peux pas accepter" dit elle mal à l'aise.

-" Vous nous payerez des boissons chaudes" proposa-t-il.

Et il paya le vendeur qui prit le sapin et le porta jusqu'à leur voiture pour le déposer sur le toit. Il l'attacha fermement puis, Jane et Lisbon repartirent. Le mentaliste roula ensuite vers le centre commercial. Et une fois de plus, Lisbon le laissa faire sans un mot. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait rien fait d'embarrassant et elle espérait que ça continue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait trouver là bas, mais elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

**- oooo -**

Les deux amis avaient fait le tour du centre commercial, avaient fait un arrêt pour boire une boisson chaude et, comme promit, Jane laissa Lisbon payer. Il l'emmena ensuite dans un magasin de décorations spécialement ouvert pour les fêtes, ils y trouveraient tout ce qui manquait pour finir de décorer l'appartement de la jeune femme. Lisbon y trouva son bonheur et elle remplit le chariot sans même s'en rendre compte. Jane suivait sans un mot, satisfait de voir sa collègue sourire.

Il se surprenait à apprécier sa journée, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Lisbon semblait être une personne complètement différente, elle avait laissé derrière elle l'agent Lisbon et avec lui se trouvait simplement Teresa. Finalement, il avait eut une bonne idée de passer la journée avec elle. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant était si familier pour lui, acheter un sapin, faire les boutiques à la recherche de décorations. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait aimé faire et aimerait pouvoir faire de nouveau.

Lisbon affichait un air si détendu, si heureux. Il aurait aimé la voir ainsi plus souvent. Elle revint vers lui au bout de quelques minutes, avec encore une fois son sourire éclatant. Elle déposa quelque chose en plus dans le chariot et Jane se demanda si elle comptait emmener tout le magasin. Il baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et il se retint du moindre commentaire. Il s'agissait d'une crèche et il savait que pour Lisbon c'était quelque chose d'important.

-" On peut y aller" lui dit-elle.

-" Vous êtes certaine ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lisbon regarda dans le chariot et releva les yeux vers Jane, s'excusant d'un regard. Il lui sourit et reprit son chemin vers les caisses. Ils étaient ainsi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait.

**- oooo -**

-" On fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Lisbon lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin.

-" On va acheter le repas de ce soir" répondit-il.

-" Je vous fais confiance sur ce point" avoua-t-elle. " Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine."

-" Je ne le suis pas non plus, mais je connais un super traiteur qui ne livrera tout ce dont nous aurons besoin."

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-" Alors ce que je propose" reprit Jane, " c'est de passer faire notre commande et rentrer chez vous ensuite pour installer le sapin."

-" Et ensuite ?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

-" Ensuite vous aurez du temps pour vous, je vais devoir vous laisser quelques heures."

Lisbon ne parvint pas à masquer la déception qui passa dans ses yeux. Elle appréciait vraiment sa journée avec Jane, elle ne voulait pas y mettre fin maintenant. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait puisqu'il lui avait dit passer la soirée avec elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il partirait avant le soir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à rester, il avait lui aussi des choses à faire.

Jane sentit la déception de Lisbon et il s'en sentit joyeux. Pas qu'il aimait la voir triste, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle appréciait autant que lui cette journée et ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Lui non plus ne le voulait pas et il ne le ferait pas. Il avait juste quelque chose d'important à faire avant le soir, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec elle. C'était une surprise qu'il voulait lui faire et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le sache.

Il vint poser une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour. Ils chargèrent la voiture en silence et Jane reprit le volant pour se rendre chez le traiteur. Lisbon suivit sans un mot, elle donna son avis lorsqu'il le lui demanda, mais ne fit rien de plus. Elle était déçue, il pouvait le voir mais ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus sans se trahir.

Pour Lisbon, c'était comme si elle était de nouveau abandonnée. Elle ne savait pas si Jane allait revenir le soir, bien qu'il lui ait assuré que si. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire, elle avait été si souvent abandonnée par le passé. D'abord sa mère lorsqu'elle était morte, puis son père quand il avait commencé à boire, ensuite ses frères lorsqu'ils avaient grandit. Et en ce jour de Noël, elle sentait tous ses espoirs disparaître.

-" Je ne vous laisse pas Lisbon" lui dit Jane, comme s'il avait lut ses pensées.

-" Je ne…"

-" Je sais que vous avez peur que je décide à la dernière minute de ne pas revenir" expliqua-t-il. " Mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai juste quelque chose d'important à faire avant, mais je serai là ce soir."

Lisbon se sentit mal d'avoir douté de lui. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne et ce geste lui rappela étrangement celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans le désert des mois plus tôt. Elle lui sourit et serra elle aussi sa main.

-" Je vous fais confiance" assura-t-elle.

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Lisbon et déchargèrent la voiture. Lisbon aida Jane à ramener le sapin dans l'appartement et ils le placèrent dans un coin de la pièce que Lisbon avait préparé à cet effet. Jane alla chercher le sac de décorations et, ensemble, ils se mirent au travail, riant et se taquinant que deux enfants. C'était un moment de détente dont-ils avaient vraiment besoin et ils le savourèrent. Lisbon s'amusa à entourer Jane d'une guirlande et ce dernier en fit autant avec elle. Ils s'amusèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, mais bien vite il fut l'heure pour Jane de partir.

Le mentaliste reposa la tasse de thé que Lisbon lui avait préparée quelques minutes plus tôt et se leva du canapé. Lisbon en fit autant et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire désolé sur le visage mais Lisbon lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-" Vous revenez dans combien de temps ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Je ne sais pas, dans deux ou trois heures" hasarda-t-il.

-" Ça me laisse assez de temps pour me détendre un peu alors" dit-elle.

-" Exactement et profitez en bien" répondit-il.

Il allait partir lorsque la jeune femme le retint par le bras. Il la regarda, perplexe et Lisbon en profita. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit un peu rougir. Elle se recula et scruta son visage. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il avait fermé les yeux et, lorsqu'elle s'était reculée, il avait porté la main à sa joue. Lisbon était satisfaite de son effet.

-" Revenez vite" lui souffla-t-elle.

-" Je… euh… oui, je reviens vite" bégaya-t-il.

Puis il partit, laissant Lisbon seule devant la porte de son appartement. Elle le regarda monter dans sa voiture, lui faire un signe de la main et partir. Elle retourna dans l'appartement et entreprit de se préparer pour la soirée.

**- oooo -**

Jane venait d'arriver au motel et il monta dans sa chambre. Sur le trajet, il n'avait cessé de repenser au baiser que lui avait donné Lisbon avant qu'il parte. Bon, pas vraiment un baiser puisque c'était sur la joue, mais il avait eut des frissons dans tous le corps. Elle avait été douce et chaleureuse avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait eut ce flash de sa fille et lui, elle avait été là pour lui changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Maintenant, il était là, seul et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, retourner là bas et la prendre dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, ils allaient passer le réveillon ensemble comme tels, mais il avait soudain envie de plus. Lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de fêter Noël avec elle, c'était pour lui remonter le moral, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Et il se retrouvait à présent à ne pas vouloir rester seul lui-même.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il ressentait tout ça. Il vivait seul depuis plus de dix ans, il n'avait jamais envisagé refaire sa vie jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer avec Lisbon, il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il voulut un instant annuler la soirée avec Lisbon, mais il ne pouvait pas, elle serait bien trop déçue. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il espérait juste que ces drôles de sensations finiraient par disparaître rapidement.

Il se décida à se mettre au travail, il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire et si peu de temps. Il sortit un ordinateur portable qu'il avait acheté quelques temps plus tôt sans savoir s'il en aurait un jour l'utilité, ainsi qu'un calepin et un stylo. Il commença ses recherches avec entrain, espérant trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'eut pas trop de mal et il nota les informations nécessaires. Il calcula rapidement l'heure à laquelle ils devaient partir pour ne pas être en retard et sourit. C'était parfait, Lisbon se poserait certainement des questions, mais elle aurait vite ses réponses et il espérait qu'elle apprécierait.

Il devait maintenant préparer son cadeau et pour ça il avait quelques appels à passer. Ce ne serait pas facile, surtout en si peu de temps, mais il y arriverait. Il voulait que la soirée soit parfaite, il voulait que Lisbon passe un merveilleux Noël et il espérait surtout que tout se passe bien. Il sortit donc son portable et appela la première personne à qui il expliqua la situation. Son interlocuteur comprit la situation et promit de faire de son mieux.

Lorsque Jane raccrocha et qu'il vit l'heure, il arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait pour aller prendre sa douche. Il voulait se faire beau pour ce soir, il voulait plaire à Lisbon. Ça aussi c'était nouveau, jamais il n'avait voulut plaire à qui que ce soit. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans ses agissements des dernières heures, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas que Lisbon s'inquiète en ne le voyant pas revenir. Il lui avait dit trois heures et ça faisait déjà deux heures trente.

Il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il vérifia sa montre et souffla de soulagement, il était dans les temps. Il vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur et, satisfait, il remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa doucement et la porte s'ouvrit dans l'instant sur une Lisbon qui le laissa sans voix, pire que le matin lorsqu'il était arrivé.

-" Bonsoir Jane" lui dit-elle en le laissant passer.

-" Bon… Bonsoir Lisbon" souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit en refermant la porte et le suivit dans l'appartement. Jane la regarda de la tête aux pieds, admirant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte arrivant juste au dessus de ses genoux et avait un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon sur sa tête mais quelques mèches bouclées s'en échappaient.

Elle aussi le détailla, dans son beau smoking noir. Il avait discipliné ses cheveux mais une mèche retombait sur son front, le rendant encore plus séduisant qu'a l'accoutumé. Elle le fixa un moment, il était sous son charme et elle sourit intérieurement. L'effet était réussit.

-" C'est pour moi ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouteille qu'il avait en main.

-" Euh… en fait c'est pour nous deux" rectifia-t-il.

-" Oui, pour nous deux." Se reprit-elle. " Et ça ?"

Jane regarda la boite qu'il avait dans les mains et la lui tendit. Lisbon la prit en levant un sourcil interrogateur avant de l'ouvrir. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait le collier et les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert des années plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait rendus. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha doucement pour lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur la joue. Jane posa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant un peu de lui et fut surprit qu'elle ne se tende pas. Elle s'écarta finalement et Jane posa la bouteille sur la table à côté de lui, prit la boite de ses mains et en sortit le collier. Lisbon se retourna et le laissa le lui mettre. Elle toucha le pendentif de sa main tremblante, touchée par ce geste si intime.

-" Je vous laisse mettre les boucles d'oreilles" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Lisbon frémit en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

-" Merci" murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle prit la bouteille et alla la ranger dans la cuisine. Elle apporta une tasse à Jane qu'il prit et ils retrouvèrent leur place sur le canapé. C'était devenu une habitude depuis ce matin et ils semblaient tous les deux apprécier. Le silence s'imposa un moment jusqu'à ce que Jane prenne la parole.

-" Nous devons partir d'ici une heure" dit-il.

-" Pour aller où ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Et bien, je pense que vous voudrez aller à la messe de minuit et nous ne devons pas partir trop tard si nous voulons être à l'heure."

-" Vous voulez aller à la messe de minuit ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

-" Je veux vous faire plaisir et si pour ça je dois aller à l'église, alors je le ferai."

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'en revenait pas. Jane acceptait d'aller à la messe de minuit avec elle. Mais alors elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-" Mais Jane, l'église est à côté de chez moi."

-" Pas celle où je veux vous emmener."

Elle eut envie de poser plus de questions, car elle en avait, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise de Jane. Alors elle ne dit rien et lui fit confiance. Il ne l'avait pas déçue jusqu'à présent et elle savait que la suite ne la décevrait pas non plus. Elle était même impatiente de partir, juste pour savoir ce qu'il préparait de plus pour rendre sa soirée agréable. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle voulait lui offrir son cadeau. Elle espérait que ça lui plairait, elle avait dut faire en si peu de temps qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Mais comme le disait le dicton 'c'est l'intention qui compte'.

Lorsque Jane se leva, elle alla poser les tasses dans l'évier et se dit qu'elle les laverait plus tard. En sortant de la cuisine, ses yeux tombèrent sur les plats que le traiteur avait livrés. Jane arriva alors vers elle.

-" On va les mettre au frais et on les réchauffera en rentrant" dit-il.

-" Comme vous voulez" acquiesça-t-elle.

-" Euh, Lisbon ?" Appela-t-il alors qu'elle rangeait les plats dans le frigo.

-" Oui ?"

-" Je voulais savoir, pour ce soir… on pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms ?" Proposa-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

-" C'est une excellente idée, Patrick."

-" Bien, alors allons-y, Teresa."

Une fois encore, il l'aida à mettre sa veste et la dirigea d'une main dans le dos. Et une fois encore, Lisbon se laissa faire, appréciant de plus en plus ces petites marques d'affection de sa part. Ils montèrent en voiture, mais avant de démarrer, Jane se pencha vers Lisbon et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

-" Je voulais le faire depuis un moment" avoua-t-il. " Mais je n'osais pas."

-" Pourquoi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-" J'avais peur de votre réaction" confessa-t-il.

Lisbon sourit devant la gêne de son collègue et ami. Elle était habituée au Patrick Jane sûr de lui et n'hésitant jamais. C'était nouveau pour elle de le voir ainsi, mais elle appréciait, même si elle était impatiente de retrouver son Jane. Son Jane. A cette pensées, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se gifla mentalement pour avoir attaché ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour se dissimuler.

-" Vous êtes jolie quand vous rougissez" dit alors Jane, la faisant rougir un peu plus.

-" Et vous, vous êtes charmant quand vous êtes nerveux" ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

-" Oui… enfin…"

-" La prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas" murmura-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il ne répondit pas et se pencha pour lui donner un autre baiser, sur l'autre joue.

-" Vous voyez, je sais vous obéir."

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se tourna vers la route, démarra la voiture et partit.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Bon, puisque c'est une fic de Noël, je vais essayer de vous poster la suite rapidement. Mais comme vous le savez, je travail beaucoup et je ne sais pas quel jour je pourrais poster.**

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des commentaires pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours ou pas.**

_Sweety 26/12/12_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 3 de ma fic de Noël. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais pas mal prise par le boulot.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La voiture roulait depuis environ trente minutes et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. Lisbon était encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, mais surtout de ce que Jane avait fait suite à ça. Il lui avait embrassé la joue et elle ne l'avait pas empêché. Au contraire, si elle avait put elle l'aurait plutôt empêché de s'éloigner. La chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau, ça avait si rapide et si soudain.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la route pour prendre l'autoroute, elle avait comprit qu'ils quittaient la ville. Elle se demandait vraiment où ils pouvaient bien aller. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil. Il regardait la route avec un air sérieux, faisant attention à ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Pour une fois qu'il l'écoutait. Ah non, ce n'était pas la seule fois et elle sentit ses joues chauffer à cette simple pensée. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa joue et sourit doucement. Jane l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé.

Lisbon devait avouer que depuis qu'il l'avait invité à passer la journée avec lui, elle n'avait eut aucune raison de le regretter. Il avait été charmant, attentif et agréable. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait d'embarrassant et elle regrettait que la journée ne soit pas plus longue. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ce soir la plus merveilleuse journée qu'elle ait passé avec Jane se finirait. Alors elle comptait bien en profiter un maximum, elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait de nouveau la chance de savourer sa présence ainsi.

Ne supportant plus le silence dans l'habitacle, Lisbon se pencha vers la radio et l'alluma. Elle tomba tout de suite sur des chants de Noël et allait changer lorsque la main de Jane se posa sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir sourire et décida donc de ne rien faire. Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et se laissa bercer par la musique qui avait tendance à lui rappeler les Noëls en famille. Mais elle se força à ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs, elle voulait profiter de Jane, pas de son passé.

Elle écouta la musique, observa le paysage qui défilait grâce à la lumière des lampadaires au bord de la route. Peu à peu, elle vit de la neige sur le bord de la route et son visage s'illumina. La neige. Elle n'en avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, et soudain, c'était comme si elle était vraiment partit pour Chicago, comme si elle était de retour chez elle. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jane sourire et elle sourit elle aussi. Elle adorait la neige, même si c'était froid. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'arrêter et la toucher, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. De toute façon, elle se doutait qu'il y en aurait aussi là où ils se rendaient.

Lisbon profita donc du paysage, de la musique et de Jane. Finalement, le fait de ne pas être en famille n'était pas si mal que ça, elle passait quand même du bon temps. Elle voulait quand même savoir où ils allaient, elle n'aimait pas trop les surprises. Elle se tourna donc un peu sur son siège, faisant face au profil de Jane qui ne lâchait pas la route des yeux.

-" Où allons-nous Jane ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Patrick" la corrigea-t-il.

-" Où allons-nous Patrick ?" Reprit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-" Je vous l'ai dis, c'est une surprise" répondit-il simplement.

-" Mais je n'aime pas les surprises" souffla-t-elle. " Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir la bonne tenue de toute façon."

-" Votre tenue est parfaite Teresa" lui dit-il.

Et une fois de plus, elle rougit. Elle le maudissait de la faire rougir autant, il savait parfaitement y faire et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et c'était pire depuis qu'il se montrait si gentil avec elle. Qu'importe, ce soir elle n'était plus l'agent Lisbon, elle était simplement Teresa. Et Teresa n'était pas insensible au charme de son consultant, de son ami. Pour être honnête, elle espérait que cela aiderait à faire évoluer leur relation, si toutefois c'était possible.

Lisbon savait que Jane n'était pas prêt à aller de l'avant, il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Elle resterait néanmoins son amie, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Bien que ses sentiments pour cet homme soient forts, elle se sentait parfaitement capable de les faire taire si cela lui permettait de continuer de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sa présence était pour elle bien plus importante que l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et c'était ça aussi l'amour, se taire si cela pouvait permettre à l'autre d'être heureux.

Dans ce nouvel état d'esprit, Lisbon décida de ne plus poser de questions et d'attendre qu'ils arrivent. Et ça ne tarderait pas trop, l'espérait-elle. Rester assise de longues heures dans une voiture n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait pour finir sa soirée. Mais Jane lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait la surprise, alors elle n'en doutait pas. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

Au bout d'un moment, malgré sa plus grande volonté, malgré son envie de rester dans le présent avec Jane, les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire et elle fut emportée dans le passé.

**o-o**

_La neige était tombée toute la nuit et au petit matin, tout était blanc dehors. Teresa descendit l'escalier en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en batailles et vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine où se trouvait déjà son père et sa mère. Ils vinrent l'embrasser puis Suzanne posa un bol devant elle. Teresa commença à manger ses céréales en silence tout en laissant ses yeux se déplacer dans la pièce pour finir sur la fenêtre. Là, son visage s'illumina et elle se leva d'un bond pour venir se placer devant la fenêtre, posant ses deux petites mains sur la vitre._

_-" De la neige" s'excita-t-elle._

_-" Oui ma chérie, il a neigé cette nuit" confirma son père dans un petit rire._

_-" Je peux sortir ?" Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête._

_-" Plus tard Teresa, pour le moment fini ton petit déjeuner" lui dit sa mère._

_Et pour une fois, Teresa ne protesta pas. Elle savait que plus tard, ils sortiraient tous pour s'amuser dans la neige pendant des heures. Ils le faisaient tous les ans, à chaque fois qu'il y avait assez de neige pour s'amuser. Et les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neige, les dessins dans la neige…. Voilà ce qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble une fois que tout le monde eut prit son petit déjeuner._

_Teresa avala donc rapidement ses céréales et une fois fait, elle partit en courant dans l'escalier pour aller se préparer. Ses frères ne tarderaient pas à se lever, mais elle ne voulait pas les attendre. Elle voulait s'amuser un peu avant que sa mère ne sorte avec Daniel, il était si petit qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait faire très attention. Elle aimait son petit frère, mais elle aimait aussi s'amuser et elle ne pouvait pas le faire comme elle l'aimait avec un bébé dans les jambes._

_Elle redescendit moins de dix minutes plus tard et avant même que ses parents ne puissent l'arrêter, elle avait ouvert la porte et était dehors. Suzanne et Peter ne se retinrent pas de rire ouvertement, leur fille était un sacré numéro et ils l'aimaient comme elle était. Bien entendu, tout comme sa femme, Peter aurait aimé que sa fille aime un peu plus les robes et les poupées, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il faisait avec. Et puis, Teresa était adorable avec ce petit sourire si semblable à celui de Suzanne, ses cheveux noirs qui volaient au vent alors qu'elle courait dans la neige._

_Il ne la changerait pour rien au monde, sa fille était parfaite à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression parfois de n'avoir que des fils, tant sa fille était garçon manqué. Elle était celle à se battre à l'école pour défendre les plus petits ou ses frères. Sainte Teresa, voilà comment il aimait l'appeler. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle-même, sauf quand la neige était dans l'équation. A ce moment la, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Tommy qui descendit encore un peu endormi, suivit ensuite par James qui se tenait à la rampe. Il se leva de sa chaise pour venir attraper le petit bout sous les bras et le porter jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Suzanne monta chercher le petit dernier qui dormait encore et revint peu après avec un Daniel dont le visage était caché dans le cou de sa mère. Il vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit sa petite Teresa, le visage collé à la vitre, sourire de toutes ses dents._

_Teresa s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour retourner traîner dans la neige. Elle était toute mouillée, elle sentait le froid envahir son corps, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et savait que dans pas longtemps, les autres arriveraient. Alors elle en profitait le plus possible._

**o-o**

Lisbon sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur elle et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jane poser une couverture sur elle. Il sourit tendrement avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route. Elle ne dit rien et ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait et s'ils étaient bientôt arrivé, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était bien, elle se sentait à sa place. Se trouver dans la voiture ainsi, dormir tandis que Jane conduisait lui rappela une autre fois, bien des années plus tôt. Elle se souvint aussi de ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire pour prouver qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ce jour la, c'est qu'elle lui faisait déjà confiance et que cette chute n'était pas utile. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de lui dire, pas encore. Maintenant c'était fait, il le savait, mais il l'avait toujours sut. Il savait toujours tout sur elle sans même qu'elle n'ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Parfois, elle s'en agaçait, mais la plupart du temps, elle aimait ça. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'un homme s'intéressait suffisamment à elle pour la connaître aussi bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sentit la voiture ralentir, tourner puis s'arrêter complètement. Elle se redressa donc pour voir qu'ils se trouvaient sur le parking d'une église. Elle fit glisser la couverture au sol et s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture lorsque la main de Jane se posa sur son bras. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait, alors elle ne bougea pas. Elle le vit sortir, faire le tour de la voiture et venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit avec un sourire et se leva.

Le froid vint lui piquer les jambes et elle frissonna, resserrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle. Jane leva un doigt, lui faisant comprendre d'attendre et il chercha quelque chose à l'arrière de la voiture. Il en sortit une veste un peu plus épaisse et plus longue qu'il déposa sur elle. Lisbon le remercia d'un sourire et, lorsqu'il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour lui indiquer qu'ils pouvaient y aller, elle entoura son bras autour du sien. Il la regarda surprit, mais un sourire lui répondit et il ne dit rien.

Le couple se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'église, en silence. Lisbon laissa ses yeux observer les alentours jusqu'à tomber sur le nom de l'église sur un large panneau devant elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, levant les yeux vers Jane qui lui sourit timidement. Sur le panneau s'inscrivait 'Eglise Ste Teresa'. Elle sentit quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-" Eh Teresa" il posa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. " Est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Très bien" répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, puis les leva vers lui. " Merci."

-" De rien."

Lisbon se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue pour le remercier. Elle s'y attarda un peu, les yeux clos, avant de s'éloigner et de reprendre leur marche. Ils entrèrent dans l'église où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Ils trouvèrent finalement une place dans le fond sur un banc mais durent se serrer un peu pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer. Jane passa un bras autour des épaules de Lisbon lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha si près de lui qu'elle se trouvait presque sur ses genoux.

-" Désolée" s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Pas de mal" la rassura-t-il.

Elle s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans ces conditions et, une fois que toutes les personnes présentes furent installées, le prêtre prit sa place et commença.

**- oooo -**

Jane n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se disait, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il y avait tellement de monde dans l'église qu'ils étaient presque tous les uns sur les autres. D'un côté, il y avait un homme de corpulence moyenne qui se serrait contre lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser. De l'autre côté, il avait Lisbon.

Elle était très attentive à ce que disait le prêtre et d'une main, elle tenait étroitement la croix de sa mère. Son autre main se trouvait sur ses genoux, mais d'un coup, elle la leva pour prendre celle de Jane. Il en fut surprit, mais ne dit rien. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et sentit Lisbon venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra donc un peu plus contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Tout ceci était si nouveau pour lui, aller à l'église alors qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais plus que tout, apprécier le corps d'une femme contre le sien, une femme qui n'était pas la sienne, pas Angela. Et ce qui le surprit le plus, il ne ressentit pas de culpabilité à se sentir bien et à en vouloir plus. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était du bien être.

Il sentit Lisbon se lever et il fit de même, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il entendit alors tout le monde chanter mais ne tenta pas de le faire. Il se contenta d'écouter Lisbon dont la voix était plus douce qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait chanter aussi bien et qu'il pourrait aimer autant. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés et de ce fait, il avait toujours son

bras autour de son épaule. Et une fois encore, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

Jane baissa les yeux sur son visage, elle était souriante alors qu'elle chantait, elle avait les yeux brillants. Elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, il pouvait le dire. Lui aussi se sentait bien, apaisé. Il serait bien resté ainsi pendant des heures, mais ça se termina trop vite pour lui et bientôt, l'église commença à se vider. Ils suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à se retrouver à la porte où le

prêtre saluait ses paroissiens. Arriva le tour de notre duo et Lisbon n'hésita pas à aller lui serrer la main.

-" Bonsoir mon père" le salua-t-elle.

-" Bonsoir mon enfant" salua-t-il ne retour. " Vous êtes nouveaux ici ?"

-" Nous ne sommes venus que pour la messe, nous devons repartir pour Sacramento" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Sacramento ?" S'étonna l'homme. " Ça n'est pas un peu dangereux avec toute cette neige ? Vous devriez peut-être rester en ville."

-" Inutile, et puis un bon repas nous attend chez moi" sourit Lisbon.

Lisbon avait levé les yeux vers Jane en disant ça et lui avait attrapé le bras. Il lui sourit en retour, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

-" Alors je vous souhaite un bon retour et un très joyeux Noël" leur dit le prêtre.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers ses autres paroissiens, laissant Jane et Lisbon se diriger vers la voiture de la jeune femme. La neige recommençait à tomber, plus fort qu'avant et le froid était également plus intense. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Jane monta le chauffage voyant à quel point Lisbon frissonnait, malgré la couverture qu'elle avait remise sur elle. Il attendit un peu avant de démarrer et de reprendre la route vers Sacramento. Malheureusement, la route était mauvaise, la neige tombait de plus en plus fort et la visibilité était de plus en plus mauvaise.

Jane se demanda un instant si son idée avait été si bonne que ça. Venir à South Lake Tahoe en cette période de l'année était vraiment stupide, il aurait dut regarder la météo avant de partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon pour voir qu'elle n'était plus si fatiguée qu'avant, elle fixait la route autant que lui. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose, et les phares n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Les roues glissèrent un peu, mais il garda le contrôle.

-" On devrait peut-être s'arrêtait Patrick" proposa Lisbon.

-" Je croyais que vous vouliez rentrer parce qu'un repas chaud nous attendait."

-" Pas au point de nous faire avoir un accident" argua-t-elle. " On devrait peut-être rester jusqu'à ce que la neige se calme."

-" C'est peut-être une bonne idée" approuva-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait un endroit pour faire demi-tour, il vit des phares arriver rapidement en face de lui, sur la même voie que lui. Il klaxonna, dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'était pas du bon côté, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner car la voiture continua d'avancer vers eux.

-" Accrochez-vous" dit-il à Lisbon.

Il tourna brusquement le volant et la voiture partit dans le décor. Il y eut une collision, il se cogna la tête contre le volant et tout devint noir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux doucement, la tête lui faisant un peu mal. Elle se redressa doucement sur le siège alors que les souvenirs revenaient. La voiture arrivant en face, Jane klaxonnant pour le faire bouger, puis la voiture partant sur le côté de la route et enfin la collision. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers son compagnon de route pour le voir affalé sur le volant, inconscient. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et la peur monter en elle.

La jeune femme défit sa ceinture et se pencha vers lui. Elle posa ses doigts dans son cou et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre. Il était vivant, juste inconscient. Elle le tira en arrière doucement et son visage apparut. Il ne semblait pas blessé et elle s'en sentit soulagée une fois de plus. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, tentant de le réveiller et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras.

-" Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-" Oui, je crois que ça va" répondit-il. " Et vous ?"

-" Bien, rien de cassé" le rassura-t-elle.

Jane s'étira et grimaça un peu. Il avait un peu mal dans le bas du dos, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il tenta de démarrer la voiture afin de repartir, mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya encore une fois, et toujours rien. Il se tourna vers Lisbon, plissant les yeux, craignant qu'elle ne lui crie dessus, lui reproche sa mauvaise idée. Mais au lieu de ça, elle posa une main sur sa joue en lui souriant.

-" Je pense que nous devrions retourner en ville" proposa-t-elle.

-" Teresa… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…"

-" Ça n'est pas de votre faute Patrick, mais je vous en voudrais vraiment si vous ne bougez pas de cette voiture tout de suite."

Il ouvrit donc la porte de la voiture, en sortit et fit le tour pour aider Lisbon à sortir. Il attrapa la couverture qu'il déposa sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer et elle le remercia. Ils se mirent donc en marche, difficilement à cause de la neige. Lisbon se retenait de claquer des dents, mais elle avait du mal. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas étudiées pour marcher par ce temps, elle ne sentait presque plus ses pieds et ses doigts étaient gelés. Elle sentit Jane passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocher de lui. Elle le laissa faire, elle avait tellement froid. Et d'un autre côté, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

Jane quand à lui se sentait coupable. Il avait voulut offrir à Lisbon un merveilleux Noël, une soirée qui lui ferait oublier à quel point il était difficile pour elle de ne pas être avec sa famille. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à présent, ils avaient passé une superbe journée. Ils avaient décoré le sapin ensemble, comme s'ils étaient un couple. Ils avaient fait les courses ensembles, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient collègues pour n'être que de simples amis passant du temps ensemble en dehors du travail.

Il avait même prévu un cadeau qu'il savait lui plaire. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir, il ne pourrait pas lui faire plaisir. Il regrettait en partie d'être venu aussi loin pour la messe de minuit. Il ne regretterait jamais l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu le nom de l'église, comme elle s'était installée contre lui, posé sa tête contre son épaule, lui avait attrapé la main. Pour ça, il ne regrettait qu'en partie être venu aussi loin.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Lisbon trébucha et se rattrapa à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle mais le fit glisser sur sa taille. Il la sentit trembler contre lui, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle passa aussi un bras autour de sa taille et se serra encore plus contre lui. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, frissonnant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient un bâtiment apparaître un peu plus loin, des chambres d'hôtes. Ils accélérèrent donc, impatients de se mettre au chaud. Lisbon accéléra encore un peu et Jane sourit en accélérant lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Lisbon la première. Lorsqu'il passa la porte à son tour, il sentit la chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Mais malgré tout, Lisbon ne s'écarta pas de lui. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil où une dame d'un certain âge leur sourit.

-" Oh mes pauvres enfants, vous êtes complètement gelés" leur dit-elle en contournant le comptoir avec une couverture qu'elle posa sur les épaules de Jane.

-" Merci madame" remercia-t-il en passant un peu de la couverture autour de Lisbon.

-" Vous désirez une chambre je suppose" leur dit-elle.

-" S'il vous plait, il nous en faudrait deux" répondit le blond.

La femme retourna derrière le comptoir et chercha dans un grand livre. Elle tourna plusieurs pages avant de relever les yeux vers eux.

-" Je suis désolée les enfants, mais je n'ai qu'une seule chambre" s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Mince, y a-t-il un hôtel dans le coin ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Inutile Patrick, nous pouvons partager la chambre" lui dit Lisbon.

-" Vous serez plus à l'aise sans moi pour vous casser les pieds toute la nuit."

-" Et moi je trouve que c'est stupide. Nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons partager une chambre ne serait-ce qu'une nuit" rétorqua-t-elle.

La femme les regardait se chamailler avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un couple, c'était évident, mais il y avait des sentiments, elle pourrait le parier. Au cour de sa vie elle avait vu beaucoup de gens s'aimer sans rien oser dire. C'était si triste, mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Ces deux la avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais quelque chose en eux les empêchait d'aller plus loin, et elle voulait savoir quoi.

Au bout d'un moment, ils cessèrent de se chamailler et ils se souriaient. Apparemment, ils semblaient avoir trouvé une solution et, d'après le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle avait gagné. Le petit sourire sur le visage de l'homme montrait que, soit il était bon perdant, soit il était tout simplement gagnant. Elle penchait plus pour la deuxième possibilité.

-" Nous prenons la chambre" assura Lisbon.

-" Très bien, voici la clé" leur dit-elle en tendant une clé à la brunette. " Je vais vous accompagner."

Elle allait les entraîner avec elle dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient aucun bagage.

-" Nous avons eut un accident de voiture" expliqua Jane.

-" Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ?" S'affola-t-elle.

-" Non ça ira" la rassura Lisbon. " Il n'y a rien de grave. Mais il faudrait remorquer ma voiture, demain."

-" Aucun problème, j'appellerais Josh, c'est mon neveu" expliqua-t-elle. " Il tient le garage de la ville. Et je vous apporterai des vêtements" ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs tenues de soirée.

Lisbon laissa ses yeux tomber sur sa robe, toute mouillé à cause de leur marche dans la neige, ses chaussures qu'elle pourrait jeter en rentrant. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux qui avaient glissé dans son cou. Elle ne devait plus être aussi jolie qu'elle l'avait été un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Jane ne devait plus la trouver aussi magnifique. En le regardant, elle retint un sourire. Lui non plus n'était plus aussi bien habillé et coiffé, mais il n'en était pas moins charmant. Au contraire, elle le trouvait vraiment… sexy, mais elle ne lui dirait pas.

Ils suivirent la femme qui monta un escalier, traversa un couloir et ouvrit une porte. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et Lisbon fit un pas dans la chambre. Elle était simple, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Il y avait un grand lit dans le centre de la pièce, une table de chevet de chaque côté, une commode à côté d'une porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Pour la plus grande joie de Lisbon, il y avait un petit sapin dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que ses bougies sur une petite étagère se trouvant sous un grand miroir.

Jane entra derrière elle, lui aussi sous le charme de la pièce. Il remarqua aussi un canapé dans un coin de la pièce et il sourit. Il laissa tomber la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules sur le lit et fit le tour de la chambre. Elle était bien jolie, il aurait put tomber sur pire et il semblait satisfait. Il se tourna vers la vieille femme mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'une main, comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.

-" Ne me remerciez pas" dit-elle. " Je reviens dans un moment, je vais vous chercher quelques vêtements." Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se retourna, " je m'appelle Veronica."

Puis elle partit, laissant les deux amis seuls. Lisbon s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à retirer ses chaussures. Elle avait encore les mains tremblantes et elle sentit les mains de Jane sur les siennes, les éloignant pour s'en charger lui-même. Elle le laissa faire, rougissant un peu par la même occasion, mais elle s'y était habituée. Il retira une chaussure, puis l'autre et il commença ensuite à lui masser les pieds pour la réchauffer. Il remonta le long de sa cheville mais s'arrêta avant d'aller trop loin.

Il se releva et retira ses propres chaussures. Il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit à côté d'elle. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Lisbon s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais un coup à la porte l'en empêcha. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba sur Veronica, les bras chargés de vêtements, de linge de salle de bain et des chaussures.

-" J'ai trouvé ça dans le placard de ma fille" dit-elle en prenant des vêtements de femme. " Ça risque d'être un peu grand, vous êtes plus mince que ma Lydia, mais je pense que ça ira le temps pour vous de faire réparer votre voiture et de rentrer chez vous." Puis, se tournant vers Jane, elle ajouta: " et ceci vient de mon Edouard, mon fils. J'espère que ça vous ira."

-" Merci Veronica, je pense que ce sera parfait" la remercia Lisbon.

-" Bien, et je voulais vous dire que le repas sera servit dans un peu plus d'une heure si vous avez faim."

-" Oh non, nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer" objecta la jeune femme.

-" C'est Noël, vous n'allez pas le passer seuls dans cette chambre" sourit-elle. " Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, juste quelques amis venus nous voir mon mari et moi. Vous ne serez pas une gêne, bien au contraire. Vous êtes nos invités de Noël."

-" Dans ce cas" accepta Jane.

-" Je vous laisse maintenant vous changer."

Elle repartit en refermant la porte derrière elle et Lisbon se tourna vers Jane.

-" Je vous laisse la salle de bain" dit-il avant qu'elle ne lui propose la même chose. " Vous en avez vraiment besoin."

-" Insinuez vous que je suis sale et que je sens mauvais ?" Demanda Lisbon avec un petit sourire.

-" Pas du tout, mais vous avez froid et êtes moins couverte que moi. Allez donc vous réchauffer."

Lisbon prit quelques vêtements, des serviettes, savon et shampoing et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle posa le tout sur une petite table et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se mettre nue alors que de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait Jane. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien, pas ce soir, mais elle était quand même un peu incertaine.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, la réchauffant doucement. Elle se lava tout de même assez vite, Jane attendait lui aussi de se réchauffer. Il portait encore des vêtements mouillés et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. En sortant de la douche, elle prit les vêtements et s'emmitoufla dedans. Elle se sentit aussitôt bien, ils n'étaient pas si grands que ça et plutôt confortable. Elle se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux mais décida de ne pas les sécher.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Jane devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dehors. Elle s'approcha doucement et elle hésita à passer son bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retint toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore. Au lieu de ça, elle posa la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il lui fit face et lui sourit tendrement.

-" La salle de bain est libre si vous voulez" lui dit-elle.

-" Merci, j'y vais tout de suite."

Il prit des vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**- oooo -**

Jane et Lisbon venaient d'arriver dans le salon et Veronica vint les accueillir avec un grand sourire. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis Jane. Elle leur indiqua ensuite le canapé où ils prirent place. Il y avait peu de monde, comme l'avait dit Veronica, seulement deux couples d'amis ainsi que le mari de la vieille femme.

-" Alors, d'où venez-vous ?" Demanda une des femmes.

-" Laura, tu pourrais au moins te présenter" la réprimanda Veronica.

-" Oh oui, je m'appelle Laura et voici mon mari Duncan" se présenta-t-elle. " Alors, d'où venez-vous ?"

-" Nous sommes de Sacramento" répondit Lisbon.

-" Et pourquoi être venus aussi loin ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Je voulais emmener Teresa dans une église bien précise" expliqua-t-il. " L'église Ste Teresa à South Lake Tahoe."

-" Comme c'est mignon" sourit Laura. " Et pourquoi passer la nuit ici ?"

-" Nous avons eut un accident sur le chemin du retour" répondit Lisbon cette fois.

-" Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?" S'enquit Duncan.

-" Non, rien de grave."

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Veronica invite tout le monde à passer à table. Le repas était simple, mais appétissant et le duo se régala en écoutant les amis de Veronica parler de tout et de rien. Lisbon se sentait si bien dans cette atmosphère de joie et de bonne humeur. Elle regarda Jane qui parlait avec Edouard, mais elle ne chercha pas à entrer dans la conversation.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée et Lisbon ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir eut cet accident, sauf peut-être les réparations qu'elle allait devoir payer. Mais elle chassa cette ombre de son esprit, elle voulait profiter du moment. Elle avait comme l'impression de se retrouver en famille.

Quand arriva le moment du dessert, la brunette se proposa d'aider à débarrasser la table et Veronica accepta. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la cuisine que la seconde amie, Céleste, s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'aida à nettoyer les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier et Lisbon pouvait voir qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Finalement, elle se lança.

-" Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Nous… nous ne sommes pas ensemble" répondit Lisbon.

-" Mais vous avez des sentiments pour lui, inutile de nier" sourit Veronica.

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi ces femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui posaient de telles questions ? Et comment pouvaient-elles savoir qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Jane ? Était-elle si facile à lire ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Jane n'avait-il jamais rien vu ? Ou alors il le savait mais ne voulait pas le lui dire, parce qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

Veronica s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son bras. Lisbon releva la tête vers elle et la vit lui sourire. Cette femme était si maternelle avec elle alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Mais Veronica ne dit rien et ce contenta de lui tendre un plateau de couverts pour qu'elle aille les mettre sur la table. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le reste du repas se passa comme le début, entre discussion et fou rire. C'était un des plus beaux Noëls qu'elle ait passé depuis bien longtemps et si l'expression heureuse de Jane voulait dire quelque chose, pour lui c'était la même chose. Il parlait ouvertement avec tout le monde, il riait et amusait la galerie. Lisbon se détendit encore un peu et se prit à discuter avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le dessert et but le café, ou le thé dans le cas de Jane, deux des couples s'excusèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre et ne resta plus que Veronica, Edouard, Jane et Lisbon. Ils étaient assit dans le salon, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Jane parlait avec Edouard et Lisbon se leva pour aller à la cuisine faire un peu de rangement. Veronica la suivit et la brunette sut que cette fois elle n'échapperait pas à la discussion qui allait suivre.

-" De quoi avez-vous peur Teresa ?" S'enquit la vieille femme.

-" De quoi parlez-vous ?" Tenta-t-elle pour esquiver la question.

-" Je parle de vous. Je vois bien les sentiments que vous avez pour cet homme, alors pourquoi ne lui dites vous rien ?"

-" Je… je ne peux pas" avoua-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" C'est compliqué. Patrick est… C'est mon collègue et ami depuis presque dix ans, je dirais même que c'est mon meilleur ami."

-" En quoi est-ce compliqué ? L'amour est si simple au contraire."

Lisbon se renferma aussitôt, s'éloignant de Veronica. La femme n'insista pas, comme si elle sentait que c'était un sujet sensible. Elle choisit donc de changer de sujet et les deux femmes discutèrent de Noël et des différents souvenirs qu'elles avaient de leurs Noëls respectifs. Lisbon raconta comment son frère Tommy et elle avaient prit l'habitude de se lever au milieu de la nuit afin de surprendre le père Noël et à quel point elle avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'existait pas. Veronica éclata de rire, Lisbon la suivit et elles se calmèrent lorsque Jane entra dans la cuisine.

-" Il se fait tard Teresa, on devrait aller se coucher" proposa-t-il.

-" Bonne idée, nous avons de la route à faire demain" approuva-t-elle.

-" Je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Veronica."

-" Très bien."

Jane s'assura que Lisbon soit assez loin avant de se tourner vers la femme qui lança un regard vers son mari qui hocha la tête.

-" Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me laisser utiliser votre connexion internet dans la journée" commença-t-il.

-" Une raison particulière ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Veronica" la réprimanda son mari.

-" Je devais faire une surprise à Teresa en organisant une conférence vidéo avec ses frères, comme ils n'ont pas put passer Noël ensemble."

-" C'est vraiment gentil de votre part" dit la femme.

-" Normalement, je devais passer la voir dans la journée pour ça, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mais comme nous allons être coincés ici jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit réparée, j'ai peur de manquer ça."

-" Pas de problème" le rassura-t-elle. " Mais en échange je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi."

-" Et qu'est-ce donc ?"

-" J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas lui parler de vos sentiments."

Inutile de dire de qui il s'agissait, Jane avait comprit. Il avait comprit que Veronica savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Lisbon, même s'il venait juste de s'en rendre compte lui-même. Mais de la à lui parler, c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire ce pas en avant, il tenait bien trop à Lisbon pour ça. Et s'il lui parlait maintenant, et s'ils se mettaient ensemble et que les choses tournaient mal parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

-" La vie est courte jeune homme" reprit Veronica. " Ne la gâchez pas."

Puis elle le laissa quitter la cuisine et rejoindre Lisbon dans la chambre.

**- oooo -**

Jane se trouvait dans le couloir à côté de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Lisbon. Il hésitait à entrer, il n'osait pas faire face à son amie. Il avait comme l'impression que Veronica avait certainement parlé à Lisbon. Mais il ne pouvait passer la nuit dans le couloir, il devrait bien l'affronter un jour. Il tapa à la porte, attendit un peu puis entra, il laissait ainsi le temps à Lisbon de se coucher avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Il la trouva assise dans le lit, un livre à la main. Elle lisait, ou du moins c'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il revienne avant de se coucher. Il prit un pyjama dans le tas de vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. En revenant, il prit une couverture et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il s'installa. Lisbon le regarda faire avant de poser son livre devant elle.

-" Patrick, vous pouvez venir dormir dans le lit" lui dit-elle.

-" Ça ira Teresa, j'ai l'habitude de dormir ainsi" sourit-il en s'installant confortablement.

-" Ne faites pas l'enfant, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux" reprit-elle.

Il hésita avant de se lever du canapé et venir près du lit. Il hésita et, lorsqu'elle souleva la couverture, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Il se coucha sur le dos, gardant le silence. Lisbon fini par s'allonger aussi, sur le dos comme lui. Ils fixèrent tous les deux le plafond, n'osant pas faire un mouvement. Finalement, Lisbon se tourna sur le côté et fixa Jane.

Elle sentit une nouvelle fois cette envie de le toucher, mais elle se retint. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle partagerait le même lit que lui, qu'elle passerait la nuit avec lui, seulement dans ses rêves. Mais dans ses rêves, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle se voyait passer la nuit avec lui. Comment pourrait-elle trouver le sommeil? Elle doutait qu'elle y arrive.

Jane se tourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit. Il pensait se sentir gêné de se trouver dans un lit avec Lisbon, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait bien, très bien même. Il n'avait pas partagé le lit d'une femme depuis longtemps, s'il oubliait son expérience à Las Vegas. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Veronica. Devait-il lui parler, lui avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Non, pas maintenant. Il devait avant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour cette femme qui était tout pour lui, il ne prendrait pas le risque de détruire leur amitié.

Lisbon fixa Jane, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se posait des questions, qu'il voulait faire quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, tiraillé et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, elle voulait lui venir en aide. Alors elle fit la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un tendre baiser.

Puis, elle s'éloigna. Mais alors qu'elle allait se coucher de son côté, elle sentit Jane la retenir par le bras et l'attirer à lui. Elle ne résista pas, posa sa tête sur son torse et lui entoura la taille de son bras. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de cet homme sans qu'il ne la repousse. C'était la première, et elle s'en doutait, la dernière fois que cela arrivait. Alors elle allait en profiter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sentant la fatigue prendre possession d'elle, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Jane. Il ne dormait pas, il la fixait avec un air attendrit. Il pencha la tête vers elle, l'embrassa sur le font et s'installa mieux dans le lit, sans jamais la lâcher.

-" Joyeux Noël Teresa" murmura-t-il.

-" Joyeux Noël Patrick" répondit-elle.

Puis elle referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration lente. Elle fini par s'endormir. Jane ne trouva pas aussi facilement le sommeil, il ne cessait de penser aux dernières années passées avec elle, aux disputes et à discussions animées. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, toujours là pour lui, risquant sa carrière et parfois même sa vie pour lui. De quelle autre preuve avait-il besoin pour savoir qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui ? Elle avait même accepté de passer Noël avec lui, c'était pour dire.

S'il devait refaire sa vie un jour, ce serait avec elle et personne d'autre. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui, celle qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Et comme preuve qu'elle était la plus proche de lui, son pire ennemi avait demandé sa tête. Il la mettait en danger, il ne devait pas rester avec elle, si près d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'éloigner d'elle, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait trouver une solution, mais laquelle.

Lisbon bougea dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il resserra donc ses bras autour d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il ne parviendrait pas à trouver la solution tout de suite, alors autant dormir un peu. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Un petit mot pour me dire si vous aimez toujours et la suite aussi vite que possible.**

_Sweety 30/12/12_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut a tous.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 4 de cette fic qui en compte pour le moment 7.**

**Je suis très occupée en ce moment, je travail tous les jours, ce qui fait que je ne poste pas plus régulièrement. Mais bientôt je pourrais avoir plus de liberté et je posterais donc plus souvent.**

**Merci encore a:**

Pepe64: **pour tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre, vraiment contente de te retrouver ici**.

Gridaille: **c'est clair que coté sang-froid, ils en ont. Et ce ne sera pas la seule nuit, mais je n'en dit pas plus, tu verras par la suite.**

Guest: **contente que tu aime. Et désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre pour la suite**.

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: **merci pour tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour l'église, j'ai fait des recherches pendant deux jours pour être certaine que l'église St Teresa existe et surtout pour être certaine qu'ils puissent s'y rendre facilement. Pas facile, mais j'ai trouvé.**

Offwithyourhead00: **bien contente que cette fic te plaise. Ah, les bisous sur la joues, j'étais certaine que ça plairait, mais attends un peu, il y en a d'autres que tu aimeras encore plus, fait-moi confiance. Je me suis bien amusé ap écrire les souvenirs, et pour Lisbon petite fille, je me suis pas mal inspirée de moi pour la décrire, j'étais pareille, a la différence c'est que ce n'était pas ma maman qui s'occupait de moi mais ma famille d'accueille. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite.**

Solealuna: **et toi ma belle, toujours présente, qu'importe quand je poste. Je suis si contente de voir que certains lecteurs me restent fideles. J'étais certaine que cet accident vous ferait peur a tous, c'était volontaire. Mais j'avais aussi prévu qu'ils n'auraient rien, c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme les autres. Je posterais sur mes autres fics ce soir, sinon je vais être en retard au travail.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

Sweety.

* * *

_Résumé_: _en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lisbon bougea dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il resserra donc ses bras autour d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il ne parviendrait pas à trouver la solution tout de suite, alors autant dormir un peu. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

La nuit avait été calme, aucun incident particulier. Jane n'avait eut aucun mal à s'endormir et il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit avec Lisbon dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux tôt le matin, le soleil était encore couché. Il avait sentit un poids sur lui et, lorsqu'il avait baissé les yeux, il avait vu une masse de cheveux bruns entourant le visage angélique de Teresa Lisbon. Il avait eut une soudaine envie de la toucher, lui retirer une mèche de cheveux se trouvant devant ses yeux. Mais il n'avait rien fait et avait simplement refermé les yeux, sombrant une fois de plus dans le sommeil, un large sourire sur le visage.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut à Lisbon d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver sur le torse de son ami. Elle n'osa pas bouger, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il la découvre ainsi. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui manquait dans sa vie. Un peu de bonheur. Doucement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, la jeune femme releva la tête vers Jane, mais à sa grande surprise, elle le trouva endormit. Lui qui ne dormait jamais. Elle en profita pour détailler son visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois complètement détendu.

Doucement, elle remonta une main vers son visage et, du bout du doigt, elle glissa sur sa joue, puis son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Il avait la peau douce, lisse et chaude. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse, mais garda sa main sur sa joue, se rendormant par la même occasion. Dans son sommeil, elle se colla un peu plus à son compagnon de lit, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de son pyjama.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement et une tête passa par l'entrebâillement. Veronica sourit en voyant ses deux locataires dormir ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, la main de la jeune femme sur la joue de l'homme, et le bras de l'homme entourant la taille de la jeune femme. La veille ils avaient dit ne pas être un couple, que les choses étaient compliquées et qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Elle était venue les réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuner, mais changea d'avis. Ils méritaient bien un peu de repos supplémentaire.

Elle referma la porte, laissant le couple dormir encore un peu. Elle reviendrait plus tard, il était encore tôt de toute façon. En attendant, elle avait de quoi s'occuper, ses amis devaient bientôt repartir, d'ici une heure ou deux il n'y aurait plus que ces deux personnes de Sacramento.

**- oooo -**

Jane rouvrit les yeux, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent. Non seulement il avait encore ce poids sur le torse, qui ne lui déplaisait pas, mais aussi quelque chose sur la joue, quelque chose de chaud. Il baissa les yeux sans bouger la tête pour voir la main de Lisbon sur son visage. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, soupirant de satisfaction. Il eut des souvenirs d'une autre époque, avec une autre femme. Et bien qu'il chérisse ces souvenirs, il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent ternir le moment présent. Lisbon ne méritait pas d'être comparé à Angela. Les deux femmes étaient différentes et pourtant si semblables. Angela était grande, blonde et gracieuse. Teresa était petite, brune et, même si elle n'était pas la plus féminine des femmes, elle n'en restait pas moins charmante.

Elles avaient toutes les deux un fort caractère, ne mâchaient pas leurs mots et savaient se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Angela avait vécu avec lui dans le monde du cirque, avait travaillait dur chaque jour de l'année. Teresa avait grandit dans une famille aimante jusqu'à la mort de sa mère et avait ensuite dut remplacer sa mère en élevant ses frères. Elle n'avait pas eut la vie la plus facile, mais elle s'en était sortie.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme bouger. Il voulut se décaler, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise en se réveillant contre lui, mais opta pour ne rien faire. Elle bougea ses doigts contre sa joue, le chatouillant un peu, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Lisbon qui lui souriait. La faible lumière passant à travers les rideaux faisait comme une auréole autour de son visage, la rendant encore plus belle à ses yeux.

-" Bonjour," le salua-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-" Bonjour," répondit-il en laissant ses doigts glisser dans son dos.

Il craint un instant d'aller trop loin, d'outre passer ses droits, mais Lisbon le laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait si bien en ce moment, comme s'il vivait normalement. Se réveiller avec Lisbon dans ses bras, c'était comme dans les rêves qu'il lui arrivait de faire. Il aurait voulut que ce ne soient pas que des rêves, mais hélas sa vie était ainsi. Lisbon bougea ses doigts contre son visage, aplatissant sa main et lui caressant la joue. Cela l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées et il lui attrapa la main de la sienne.

Il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Un léger son s'échappa des lèvres de Lisbon, une sorte de murmure de satisfaction. Il en profita donc et sa seconde main descendit dans le dos de la jeune femme tout en la rapprochant de lui. Elle le laissa encore faire et s'installa confortablement. Elle se sentait si bien, elle ne voulait pas se lever, pas rentrer chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était resté ici, dans ses bras et profiter de ces quelques instants de pure magie.

-" Il va falloir se lever," dit la voix de Jane, brisant le silence.

-" Je sais," murmura Lisbon d'une voix où sonnait une note de déception.

-" Moi aussi j'aimerais rester ici," avoua-t-il.

-" C'est vrai?" S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face.

Dans son mouvement, elle fit glisser la main de Jane un peu plus bas et leur peau entrèrent en contact. Jane fut surprit et s'apprêtait à la retirer, mais Lisbon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle bougea d'elle-même, se laissant tomber sur le dos, bloquant ainsi la main de Jane sous elle. Il ferma les yeux, il était coincé, mais cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Il attendit la culpabilité qu'il savait venir, mais il ne ressentit rien. Seulement de la satisfaction. Lisbon avait le don de le faire se sentir bien, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser et au début cela lui faisait peur, mais plus maintenant.

-" Vous vous rendez compte que tout ceci ne durera pas toujours," souffla-t-elle.

-" Je sais, mais autant en profiter le temps que ça dure."

-" Et… cela ne vous gêne-t-il pas?" S'étonna-t-elle. " Je veux dire, dormir avec… une femme."

Jane comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais s'il était honnête, il ne voyait aucune gêne dans le fait de se réveiller avec une femme dans ses bras, surtout s'il s'agissait de Lisbon. Comme toujours, elle faisait passer son bien être avant le sien, cette femme était exceptionnelle, elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle méritait tout le bonheur du monde, un homme pour prendre soin d'elle, même si elle était parfaitement capable de le faire elle-même. Mais elle avait besoin d'avoir une vie, d'avoir tout ce dont elle rêvait.

Si seulement il pouvait lui offrir tout ça, si seulement il pouvait être cet homme. Mais il ne l'était pas, il était juste son collègue, son ami. Il s'en contentait bien jusqu'à présent, alors il s'en contenterait encore. Il continuerait d'être son ami tant qu'elle le voudrait et même s'il y avait encore John LeRouge à trouver, il trouverait toujours du temps pour elle.

-" Je… je crois que je ais allé me changer," dit-elle, interprétant mal son silence.

Alors qu'elle se levait, il lui attrapa le poigner et la força à se recoucher. Elle refusa de croiser son regard, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il la força néanmoins en lui attrapant le menton. Il laissa son pouce lui caresser la joue tendrement, savourant la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son visage.

-" Teresa, me réveiller à vos cotés ne me gêne absolument pas, bien au contraire," avoua-t-il. " J'aime me réveiller dans les bras d'une femme, mais plus que tout, j'ai aimé me réveiller avec vous dans mes bras."

-" C'est… c'est vrai?" Voulut-elle savoir, encore incertaine.

-" Oh que oui," assura-t-il. " Et j'aimerais tellement que nos vies soient différentes, mais nous n'y pouvons rien."

-" Je sais et je vous promets que nous le retrouverons," lui dit-elle. " Ainsi vous pourrez avoir la vie que vous voulez."

-" Le pensez-vous vraiment Teresa? Je veux dire, vous espérez vraiment que je refasse ma vie?"

-" Oui, je ne veux que votre bonheur Patrick."

Jane le savait ça, Lisbon voulait toujours son bonheur. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que son bonheur ne tenait qu'a elle. Sans elle dans sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Il vivait ainsi depuis si longtemps, elle était dans sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'habituer à ne plus l'avoir.

Le mentaliste se décala sur le coté, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le visage de Lisbon. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait avancer dans la vie, mais avec elle. Comment lui dire qu'il le voulait tellement, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Lisbon le regardait avec curiosité, comprenant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il tentait de prendre une décision difficile.

Finalement, elle se tourna aussi sur le coté et posa une main sur sa joue. Il posa la sienne par-dessus et la serra doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, encore peu habituée à ce genre de geste d'affection venant de lui. Elle pourrait s'y habituer, de ça elle n'en doutait pas. Mais le pourrait-il lui? Elle aurait tellement voulut lui rendre la vie plus facile, plus simple.

Jane lâcha finalement la main de Lisbon et se leva, brisant ainsi l'intimité qui s'était installé entre eux. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il ne voulait pas lui laissé croire qu'ils pourraient vivre quelque chose. Il ne devait pas la laisser trop s'attacher à lui, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il la ferait souffrir, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de lui durant les années à travailler ensemble, il ne pouvait pas lui en imposer plus.

Sans la regarder, il prit ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il laissa les vêtements tomber au sol dans un soupir et croisa son regard dans le miroir en face de lui. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore un peu endormit, mais un léger, très léger, sourire sur le visage. Et tout ça grâce à Lisbon. Il avait aimé dormir avec elle dans ses bras et s'éveiller encore avec elle dans ses bras. La sentir contre lui avait été si… parfait. Il aurait put s'y habituer, mais il ne le devait pas.

Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de célébrer Noël avec lui, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il passerait la nuit dans le même lit qu'elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Il voulait juste lui offrir un peu de bonheur en ce soir de fête et il avait réussit, un peu trop même. Et maintenant? Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu.

Il finit par se reprendre et retira son pyjama pour se laver. Il espérait que la voiture soit en état de fonctionnement et qu'ils pourraient ainsi rentrer à Sacramento. Il ne devait pas s'imposer encore plus longtemps la présence de Lisbon, elle parviendrait certainement à le faire changer d'avis et il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant. Il avait fait une promesse à sa femme, il ne devait pas faillir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ne bougea pas du lit, même lorsque Jane sortit de la salle de bain et l'informa qu'il allait en bas. Elle resta ainsi un moment, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Jane, elle avait dormir mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps, du temps seule avec lui. Mais plus encore. Jane lui avait offert un Noël merveilleux, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas triste et il avait réussit.

Elle pensait que les choses commençaient à s'arranger, mais ce n'était qu'un pâle espoir. Jane ne changerait jamais, il ne serait jamais capable de refaire sa vie en oubliant John LeRouge. Le tueur avait eut une place importante dans sa vie depuis les dix dernières années, le mentaliste n'avait vécu que dans l'idée de le retrouver et de le tuer. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de refaire sa vie, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait aimé dormir avec elle et se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras. Il n'oublierait jamais Angela, bien qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais de le faire.

Et puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était peut-être elle-même pas prête à aller de l'avant. Elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait, une carrière satisfaisante. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus? Un homme avec qui partageait sa vie, vers qui rentrer le soir, retrouver pour la nuit. Toutes les femmes voulaient trouver un homme à aimer et elle l'avait trouvé. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas du même avis et elle devrait s'y faire.

Elle consentit enfin à se lever et se préparer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire patienter Veronica et Duncan plus longtemps. Le couple avait été si gentil avec eux en les invitant à partager leur repas de Noël sans même les connaitre, en leur prêtant des vêtements et en leur proposant une chambre. Ils étaient si gentils qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer impolie en arrivant trop tard.

Elle attrapa des vêtements au hasard et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Une douche bien chaude, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Et rentrer chez elle, se retrouver seule, ça aussi elle en avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps avec Jane, ça devenait trop difficile. La journée de la veille avait été merveilleuse et elle voulait garder ce souvenir. Elle ne voulait pas conserver le souvenir d'une journée de tension avec Jane.

**- oooo -**

Veronica était dans la cuisine à préparer du café pour Teresa, Patrick lui avait dit qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur tant qu'elle n'avait pas eut son café. Mais il avait dit ça en souriant. Malgré tout, elle avait put voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas aussi souriant que la veille, que ce matin lorsqu'elle était passée et l'avait trouvé endormit avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, mais elle trouverait.

Le pauvre homme semblait perturbé par quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle entendit Teresa entrer dans la cuisine et elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit aussitôt qu'elle vit son air tourmenté. Elle non plus n'allait pas bien. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer entre eux ce matin? Ils semblaient pourtant bien s'entendre la veille, être complices. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé.

Veronica versa le café dans une tasse et la tendit à la jeune femme qui la prit en la remerciant. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, silencieuse, le regard dans le vague. La vieille femme eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi et, n'y tenant plus, se décida à lui parler. Elle s'installa à coté d'elle, posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, mais Teresa ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa?" Interrogea Veronica.

-" Rien, tout va bien," répondit Teresa un peu trop vite.

-" Je vous trouve bien silencieuse ce matin," continua la femme.

Mais Teresa garda le silence, confirmant ainsi qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

-" Teresa, que se passe-t-il avec Patrick?" Demanda-t-elle alors.

Et Lisbon releva brusquement la tête. Alors c'était bien ça, il y avait un problème avec Patrick. Veronica sentit que la jeune femme ne parlerait pas, pas plus que Patrick et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien. Elle décida donc de la laisser tranquille, elle n'obtiendrait rien en la forçant à parler, elle s'en doutait.

Elle se leva donc et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Patrick était toujours devant la fenêtre à regarder à l'extérieur, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres occupants de la pièce. Il était complètement absorbé dans ses pensées et rien ne l'en sortirait. Sauf que, lorsque Lisbon entra dans la pièce, il sembla tout à coup reprendre vie et s'excusa avant de sortir. Lisbon sembla blessée, mais n'en dit rien. Elle salua Duncan et entama la conversation.

-" Chere Teresa, j'ai appelé Josh au sujet de votre voiture," annonça Veronica.

-" Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié. Quand pourra-t-on partir?" S'enquit-elle alors.

-" Je crains que cela ne soit pas dans l'immédiat," lui répondit Duncan. " La météo annonce une tempête de neige et il serait bien trop dangereux de faire de la route."

-" Mais, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer," s'excusa Lisbon.

-" Vous ne vous imposez pas," la rassura Duncan. " Et puis ça fait du bien d'avoir des jeunes dans cette maison."

-" Je ne suis plus si jeune vous savez."

-" Bien plus que moi," sourit l'homme.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien avant que Jane réapparaisse. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main et commença à lire. Veronica donna un coup de coude à son mari et celui-ci comprit. Il se leva, prétextant quelque chose à faire et sortit du salon, suivit de sa femme, laissant ainsi Jane et Lisbon seuls pour discuter.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant avant que Lisbon n'en puisse plus. Elle se tourna vers Jane, mais ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. C'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son silence. Il devait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-" Ça suffit Jane," soupira-t-elle en se levant. " Dites moi ce qui ne va pas."

Le mentaliste releva enfin les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom et non plus par son prénom. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir si elle reprenait ainsi de la distance en oubliant leur accord de s'appeler Patrick et Teresa tant qu'ils n'étaient pas au travail. Et elle avait raison de lui en vouloir, il le savait et ne l'en blâmait pas. Il posa donc son livre devant lui et la regarda faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle s'arrête, mais cela sembla l'énerver un peu plus car elle le repoussa brusquement. Elle alla se placer devant la fenêtre, comme lui un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment énervée, mais seulement blessée et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Tout allait si bien ce matin et maintenant… Il devait faire quelque chose, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

-" Teresa," il la vit se tendre à l'entente de son prénom, " je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine."

-" Et bien c'est le cas," lui dit-elle sèchement.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé," reprit-il. " C'est juste que…"

-" Que quoi?" Demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle retenait vaillamment, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de la voir ainsi et il s'en voulut encore plus. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher malgré qu'elle se débatte. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, posant son menton sur sa tête. Il la sentit se détendre un peu et, finalement, elle passa aussi ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise.

Elle savait que les choses n'étaient pas réglées, qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de à se dire, mais pour le moment, elle se sentait bien. Elle aurait tant voulut que leurs vies soient différentes, qu'ils puissent être libre. Mais rien n'avait jamais été facile pour eux et ils en seraient toujours ainsi.

-" Teresa, je sais que mon comportement vous à blessé, mais je ne le voulais pas."

-" Je sais," souffla-t-elle contre lui.

-" C'est juste que… je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous méritez, je ne peux pas être l'homme qui vous rendra heureuse."

-" Je sais Patrick. Mais je n'aime pas quand vous vous éloignez de moi ainsi. Je n'aime pas avoir l'impression de vous gêner."

-" Vous ne me gênez pas," la rassura-t-il. " Mais je fais du mal aux gens qui me tienne à cœur et je ne veux pas vous en faire aussi."

Lisbon se décala de Jane pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il s'en voulait et à quel point il pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle porta donc une main à son visage et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-" Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, je vous connais."

-" Mais il pourrait s'en prendre à vous, ce que je ne veux pas."

-" Je pourrais me défendre," argua-t-elle.

-" Pas contre lui."

Sentant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois encore, Lisbon décida de changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle commençait juste à lui pardonner son comportement.

-" Parlons d'autre chose s'il vous plait," plaida-t-elle. " C'est Noël, nous ne devons pas nous disputer."

-" Pardonnez-moi. De quoi voulez-vous parler?" S'enquit-il.

-" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être de ce que nous allons faire les jours à venir, puisque nous ne pouvons pas rentrer."

-" Et bien, je pense que nous pourrions allé faire une balade avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid et que la neige ne commence à trop tomber," proposa-t-il.

-" En voilà une bonne idée," s'enthousiasma Lisbon.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et se dirigèrent vers le couloir pour monter à la chambre prendre leur veste et, en passant, Jane vit une branche de gui au dessus de la porte. Il baissa les yeux vers Lisbon qui le regarda avec surprise et il se pencha vers elle, doucement, très doucement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres l'un d l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Lisbon ferma les yeux d'anticipation, prête à recevoir ce baiser dont elle rêvait tant. Jane détailla son visage et était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque Veronica arriva.

-" Oh!" S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle les vit se séparer rapidement. " Je suis désolée."

-" Non, tout va bien," lui répondit Lisbon en passant à coté de Jane.

-" Nous allions faire une petite balade avant qu'il y ait trop de neige," précisa Jane.

-" Bonne idée," approuva Veronica. " Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop."

Puis, ils s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir, laissant la vieille femme souriante de toutes ses dents. Les choses s'arrangeaient un peu finalement et avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'ils passeraient ici serait suffisent pour qu'ils se rapprochent encore. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir interrompu quelque chose qu'ils semblaient attendre tous les deux depuis longtemps. Ces toute joyeuse qu'elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de chaud pour le retour des tourtereaux.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, mais ne vous en faite pas, ceux a venir seront plus long et plus joyeux.**

**Encore une bonne année a tous et je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses.**

_Sweety 6/01/13_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les amis.**

**Je voulais poster ce chapitre ce matin, mais je suis allée faire visiter le Comté du Kerry a une amie venue pour les vacances et du coup je ne suis rentrée qu'il y a trente minutes.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5, a savoir qu'il y a actuellement 8 chapitres.**

**Merci encore a tous le monde pour les commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Veronica regardait le jeune couple marcher dans la neige devant la maison, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de tenir l'un à l'autre, plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien se l'avouer. Elle avait mal pour eux, elle savait ce que c'était de ne pouvoir vivre librement son amour pour l'avoir vécu elle-même. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, vraiment jeune, elle avait aimé un homme de tout son cœur et cet homme l'aimait aussi. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient pour ainsi dire grandit ensemble.

Lui était d'une bonne famille, riche, importante. Elle, une fille de fermier. Son père travaillait dur pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et elle en était fière. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de sa condition qui l'empêchait d'être avec l'homme que son cœur avait choisit. Et puis un jour, malgré les interdits, malgré la menace d'être déshérité, le jeune homme avait fuit sa famille pour vivre avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle vivait toujours avec lui, son Duncan, l'homme de sa vie.

Alors elle comprenait la situation de ses invités, du moins en partie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les empêchait d'être ensemble, mais ce devait être vraiment important pour qu'ils se refusent le droit au bonheur. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les aider, elle ne supportait pas de les voir si tristes. Ça lui fendait le cœur de voir deux âmes ainsi tourmentées.

Des mains se posant sur son ventre et une tête se posant sur son épaule la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Duncan lui sourire tendrement et elle le lui rendit. Il plaça un baiser sur sa joue avec amour et elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné un homme aussi merveilleux.

-" A quoi penses-tu ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-" A eux" répondit-elle en indiquant le couple de la tête.

-" Je vois, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas toujours aider tout le monde" rappela-t-il.

-" Je sais, mais j'ai tellement de peine pour eux" murmura-t-elle. " Ils me font penser à nous quand nous étions jeunes."

-" Moi aussi."

Duncan pouvait voir lui aussi que ces deux la s'aimaient, n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Il se doutait qu'eux aussi le savaient, qu'ils souffraient de ne pouvoir laisser parler leurs sentiments. Il aurait voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, leur offrir ce que la vie lui avait offert, mais comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa femme trouverait bien, de ça il ne doutait pas. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, et ces deux la en avait vraiment besoin.

-" Que comptes-tu faire pour eux ?" Demanda-t-il alors.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais."

-" Je te fait confiance sur ce point."

Le couple observa encore un moment les deux à l'extérieur avant de partir s'occuper du repas. Leurs invités allaient devoir rester encore un peu à cause de la tempête et ils allaient avoir besoin de manger. Veronica avait remarqué que Teresa était un peu trop mince, elle allait devoir se remplumer un peu et ici elle y arriverait.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon marchait dans le froid depuis plusieurs minutes tandis que Jane s'était éloigné sans lui dire où il se rendait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas partit loin, qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Alors en attendant, elle marchait et profitait du calme et de la beauté des lieux. Tout était blanc, la neige était encore fraîche du matin, aucunes traces de pas, rien. Elle aimait lorsque c'était ainsi, que personne n'avait encore posé le pied dessus. Elle pouvait ainsi y laisser sa marque, la première. C'était un peu enfantin comme idée, mais elle aimait parfois être un peu moins adulte, comme Jane.

En parlant de Jane, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander où il était. Elle commença à le chercher, mais ne vit aucune trace de ses pas dans la neige. Elle se déplaça vers les arbres, cherchant une trace de son collègue lorsque quelque chose de froid vint atterrir dans sa nuque, la glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Elle sentit la neige couler dans ses vêtements et elle se mit à frissonner. Elle entendit alors un rire qu'elle reconnut sans peine et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux tombèrent sur un Jane plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

Elle se mit les mains sur les hanches et prit un air outré, en colère, mais les étincelles dans ses yeux la trahirent. Jane se redressa, une autre boule en mains et Lisbon comprit qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Alors elle se mit à courir pour se cacher derrière un arbre et en profita pour se faire des munitions. Elle prépara autant de boules de neige qu'elle le put avant d'en recevoir une nouvelle dans l'épaules. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se préparer au combat, se leva et tira le plus fort possible.

Jane, n'ayant pas prévu ça, ou du moins pas aussi fort, en tomba au sol. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il rampa pour se mettre à couvert avant de préparer une autre boule. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que Lisbon, très discrètement, s'était rapprochée de lui et s'apprêtait à le bombarder. Elle l'observa un moment, rassemblant la neige avec ses mains, ses cheveux humides lui retombant sur le visage et dans le cou. Il était vraiment charmant ainsi et elle perdit l'envie de le frapper avec la neige.

Elle eut envie de rentrer avec lui, de s'installer au coin du feu, de se retrouver dans ses bras et de simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Leur discussion du matin sonnait encore à ses oreilles, sa peur de la faire souffrir, de la voir disparaître de sa vie. Cette peur ne la quittait jamais elle non plus, la peur de le voir accomplir sa vengeance, de tuer l'homme responsable de son malheur. Elle avait tout tenté pour le faire changer d'avis et elle savait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, alors elle n'insisterait pas plus. Elle voulait juste qu'il réfléchisse à sa vie, à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Car elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait que c'était lui dans sa vie qu'elle voulait, depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oublia qu'elle devait se battre contre lui, mais Jane, qui avait sentit sa présence, ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il se retourna d'un coup, la surprenant et elle partit en arrière. Il tenta de la rattraper en lui prenant les mains, mais il ne parvint qu'à tomber avec elle. Ils s'étalèrent tous les deux au sol, Jane sur Lisbon. La jeune femme sentait le froid monter en elle, la neige mouiller ses vêtements. Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Elle avait toujours les mains tenant celles de Jane et ce dernier la fixait avec envie. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, ce feu qu'il tentait depuis longtemps de chasser mais qui ne le quittait jamais.

Les yeux de Lisbon ne quittaient pas Jane, passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres et elle eut soudain envie de les goûter. Ils étaient seuls, personne cette fois pour les interrompre et elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle sentit Jane lui lâcher la main et la porter à sa joue dans un geste tendre. Lui aussi en avait envie, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Mais elle était si belle ainsi, les cheveux s'étalant sous sa tête, le noir sur le blanc. Le nez et les joues rougis par le froid, les yeux brillants de désir. La tentation était trop grande et il ne pourrait pas y résister.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter si elle le voulait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, la jeune femme vint poser sa main libre sur la joue du mentaliste, la caressant doucement, tendrement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se rapprocha encore et encore, ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres mais cette fois Teresa ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle voulait voir l'expression du visage de Jane lorsqu'il l'embrasserait, savoir s'il aimait vraiment ou si au contraire, ce ne serait qu'un unique baiser.

Le cœur de Jane battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il était nerveux. Il allait embrasser Lisbon, il le voulait mais cela l'effrayait aussi. Ressentirait-il de la culpabilité en l'embrassant ou pas? Serait-il capable de le faire, de se laisser aller à ses envies pour une fois ? Le regretterait-il après ? Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Lisbon, mais il avait peur. La jeune femme dut sentir sa crainte, car elle lui sourit tendrement et commença à se dégager de son étreinte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se lever, il lui attrapa le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lisbon sentit un million d'étincelles se répandre dans son corps, partant de ses lèvres et finissant dans ses orteils. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les joues du blond et se plaqua à lui. Son corps était en contact complet avec celui de Jane, sa poitrine se plaqua contre son torse et elle sentit Jane les faire rouler pour qu'elle se retrouve sur lui, la protégeant ainsi du froid et de la neige. Il entre ouvrit les lèvres, laissant sa langue caresser la bouche de Lisbon qui l'ouvrit pour lui en laisser l'accès. Leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, faisant monter la chaleur dans leurs corps.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer. Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, elle observa avec tendresse le visage de son ami. Il avait les yeux clos, les joues rouges et un sourire sur le visage. Elle aussi souriait, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle pensait voir des regrets sur le visage de Jane, mais il n'en était rien et c'est-ce qui la rendait heureuse. Elle avait toutefois cette peur au fond d'elle, la peur qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Sacramento.

Mais pour le moment ils étaient là, loin de chez eux, bloqués dans une petite ville où personne ne les connaissait. Si tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Jane serait quelques baisers et caresses, alors elle s'en contenterait. Il ne serait pas facile de reprendre sa vie, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle le ferait. Et si Jane l'aimait vraiment, s'il voulait vivre quelque chose avec elle après, lorsque John LeRouge ne serait plus une menace, alors elle serait là, à l'attendre.

Jane finit par ouvrir les yeux, son sourire toujours en place. Sa main continua de bouger lentement sur la joue de Lisbon pendant que celle-ci lui souriait. Il avait envie de lui dire tant de choses, de lui faire savoir à quel point il tenait à elle. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux pour le moment, que tant que John LeRouge serait là il ne pourrait pas prendre de risque. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il savait que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, le tueur le saurait et s'en prendrait à elle. Lisbon était déjà dans sa ligne de mire, il ne voulait pas précipiter sa mort.

La jeune femme remonta sa main de sa joue à ses cheveux et elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses boucles. Ses cheveux étaient humides mais ça ne la gêna pas. Elle aurait put rester des heures ainsi, sur lui, la main de Jane sur sa joue, leurs corps en contact. Mais elle commençait à avoir froid et même s'il ne disait rien, elle savait que Jane aussi. Il tremblait un peu, il était de plus en plus mouillé et s'il restait là, il risquait de tomber malade.

Alors, à contrecœur, Lisbon se redressa et tendit une main à Jane qui la prit pour se lever. Ils se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était nouveau pour eux, cette nouvelle intimité. Aussi bien Jane que Lisbon avait peur, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient franchit ce pas qu'ils ne pensaient pas atteindre un jour et malheureusement, ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, s'ils pouvaient vivre quelque chose, ça se finirait en rentrant à Sacramento.

-" On devrait rentrer avant de tomber malade" murmura Lisbon.

-" Tu as raison" approuva Jane passant au tutoiement.

Lisbon le regarda sans surprise et lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main et ensemble, ils retournèrent vers la maison.

**- oooo -**

Veronica avait observé le couple dehors, avait vu leur bataille de boule de neige, les avait vu tomber au sol, leurs hésitations et enfin le baiser. Elle avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri de joie mais son sourire était bien voyant, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur pour eux. Finalement, elle n'aurait rien à faire pour les aider, ils y étaient arrivés seuls. La vieille femme se remit rapidement à cuisiner lorsqu'elle les vit revenir vers la maison, main dans la main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle les avait espionnés.

Elle les entendit entrer dans la maison mais ne tourna pas la tête. Ils vinrent vers elle, se tenant toujours la main, un sourire sur le visage. Elle leur sourit en retour.

-" Vous êtes mouillés les jeunes" sourit-elle.

-" Oui, on…" bégaya Teresa.

-" On a fait une petite bataille" répondit Jane à sa place.

-" Allez vous changer, le repas sera près dans une heure" précisa-t-elle.

-" A plus tard."

Puis, ils disparurent dans l'escalier, la laissant seule dans la cuisine.

**- oooo -**

Jane entra dans la chambre, suivit de Lisbon. Il commençait vraiment à avoir froid et il pouvait voir Lisbon trembler dans ses vêtements. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa les mains sur le haut de sa veste et, après un regard, il la lui enleva. Elle se laissa faire, sans un mot, toujours tremblante, mais cette fois pas de froid. Une fois la veste au sol, il attrapa le bas de son pull et le lui enleva aussi. Elle leva les bras pour l'aider dans la manœuvre et ses tremblements augmentèrent. Elle n'avait jamais été hésitante avec les hommes, mais cette fois c'était Jane.

Lisbon savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, même si elle en avait vraiment envie. Jane n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin et elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'abîmer leur amitié en allant trop vite. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, ça devrait lui suffire, bien que son cœur et son corps en réclame plus. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture, mais il s'arrêta. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'aidant à ouvrir la ceinture, puis le pantalon qu'ils firent glisser ensemble le long de ses jambes.

La jeune femme se retrouva en sous vêtements et T-shirt devant Jane, un peu comme la veille au matin lorsqu'il était venue la voir. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça, mais elle se sentit rougir. Jane lui passa une main sur la joue, la forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui sourit d'un sourire à la fois timide et heureux. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et entrelaça leurs doigts, rendant les choses plus intimes encore.

Puis, comme elle le sentait trembler, elle entreprit de le dévêtir comme il avait fait avec elle. Sa nervosité était grande, mais elle chassa ses craintes pour s'atteler à la tache. Elle devait oublier qu'elle était en train de retirer les vêtements de Jane, elle devait focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. S'il restait habillé il risquait d'être malade. Mais comme lui, une fois arrivée au pantalon, elle hésita. Et tout comme elle, il l'aida.

Ils étaient dans le même état, T-shirt et sous vêtements. Ils avaient encore froid, mais une douce chaleur se répandait en eux. Lisbon prit la main de Jane et l'entraîna avec elle vers la salle de bain. Il suivit sans un mot, lui laissant prendre les choses en mains. Elle alluma l'eau, s'assurant qu'elle ne soit ni trop chaude ni trop froide, puis, elle se tourna vers Jane qui la fixait toujours.

Elle attrapa son T-shirt, prit une profonde inspiration et l'enleva, puis elle fit de même avec son soutien gorge. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, ses yeux avaient changés. Il y avait une nouvelle lueur, d'autres étincelles et elle put voir qu'il avait envie d'elle. Alors elle se rapprocha, attrapa son T-shirt pour l'aider à l'enlever et il se laissa faire sagement. Il leur restait encore les sous vêtements et ce fut la partie la plus difficile. Devaient-ils vraiment aller aussi loin ? Mais les claquements de dents de Lisbon donnèrent la réponse et la jeune femme se délesta de sa culotte, observant Jane faire de même avec son boxer.

Elle prit sa main, l'entraînant avec elle dans la cabine de douche et la douce chaleur de l'eau leur fit du bien. Lisbon ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, savourant l'eau coulant sur son visage. Elle sentit alors Jane se rapprocher d'elle et elle redressa la tête tout en ouvrant les yeux. Il se pencha et elle put sentir son souffle sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner. Il se redressa avec du gel douche en main puis, il les posa sur son ventre, étalant le savon sur son corps.

Lisbon serra les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qui venaient de sa gorge. Les mains de Jane étaient douces et chaudes contre sa peau, incroyablement tendre. Il s'appliquait à la laver et la réchauffer sans avoir de gestes déplacés et elle l'en remercia d'un regard. Il s'approcha doucement de ses jambes, lava ses cuisses, se mit à genoux pour lui laver les pieds et remonta doucement. Une fois face à elle, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné et Lisbon lui répondit avec ferveur.

Jane passa une main dans le dos de Lisbon et la plaqua à lui, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les joues de Jane, intensifiant encore plus le baiser, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il pleurait. Elle recula la tête, fixa son visage et glissa ses pouces sur ses joues.

-" Ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Très bien" répondit-il.

-" Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Je suis heureux" sourit-il en s'approchant.

-" Vraiment ?"

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et lent. Il l'aimait, oh ça oui il l'aimait et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pouvoir aller plus loin avec elle. Mais il avait deux raisons de ne pas le faire.

_**1)**_ il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il voulait que leur première fois, si jamais première fois il y avait, soit parfaite et non pas dans une douche parce qu'ils avaient froid.

_**2)**_ il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il savait qu'en rentrant à Sacramento, ils ne pourraient pas continuer. Ils étaient déjà allés bien trop loin et il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de revenir à la réalité.

Il se recula au bout d'un moment et après avoir rincé Lisbon, il arrêta l'eau, attrapa une serviette et enroula sa compagne dedans avant de faire de même pour lui. Ils se séchèrent avant de retourner dans la chambre et de s'habiller. Lisbon osait à peine regarder Jane, encore un peu surprise de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait prit une douche avec Jane, elle avait été nue devant Jane, nue dans les bras de Jane. Tout ça était à la fois excitant et effrayant. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre une vie normale après un moment pareil ? Ce ne serait pas facile, elle n'était même pas certaine d'y arriver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane pour voir qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Cela la rassura un peu et elle vint vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, attirant ainsi son attention et elle lui sourit.

-" Patrick, je…" elle prit une profonde inspiration. " Je suis désolée."

-" Pourquoi ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je t'ai un peu poussé à aller plus loin que tu ne voulais, je n'aurais pas du."

-" Je ne te reproche rien, je le voulais moi aussi."

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, se tenant la main. Ils avaient des choses à se dire avant de descendre pour le repas.

-" Teresa, je voudrais pouvoir aller plus loin avec toi, je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu mérite, mais je ne peux pas."

-" Je ne te demande rien, c'est toi que je veux, rien de plus" le rassura-t-elle.

-" Et c'est bien là le problème. Je ne peux me donner complètement à toi, je ne peux te promettre que je serais toujours là. Il est toujours dehors et, s'il apprend pour nous deux, il s'en prendra à toi et je ne le veux pas."

-" Je t'ai déjà dis que je pouvais prendre soin de moi" tenta-t-elle encore. " Et tu sais que j'étais déjà une cible avant même que tu rejoignes le CBI. Que nous soyons ensemble ou non, ça ne changera rien."

-" Mais je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi" souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-" Patrick regarde moi" demanda-t-elle et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle reprit. " On l'attrapera, même si tu doutes qu'on y arrive. Et je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre lui, car si tu le fais, c'est là que tu me perdras."

Jane n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là et maintenant qu'elle avait finit, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison, elle était déjà une cible, il ne pouvait plus la protéger de lui à présent. Il ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de réfléchir à tout ça. Il l'aimait et elle aussi. Ils avaient passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, des moments qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis de bien trop longues années. Il voulait pouvoir en vivre encore, avec elle.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Teresa, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement puis s'écarta, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il venait de prendre sa décision, il allait leur donner une chance.

-" A une condition" ajouta-t-il.

-" Ce que tu voudras."

-" On fera très attention, on en parlera qu'à l'équipe."

-" Pas de problème."

-" Et je vais m'installer avec toi" finit-il.

-" Quoi ?"

Lisbon avait écouté ses conditions et elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Ils devaient faire attention, ne pas prendre de risque. Elle allait s'inquiéter encore plus pour lui maintenant, mais elle s'y ferait. Par contre, l'idée qu'il s'installe avec elle, bien que tentante, l'effrayait un peu. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle vivait seule qu'elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se faire à la vie à deux. Elle aimait Jane, plus que tout et ce depuis des années.

Pourrait-elle s'installer avec lui, le supporter tous les jours ? Elle avait déjà du mal à le supporter au travail, lui et tous ses mauvais plans. Il lui rendait la vie impossible, la rendait folle de rage au moins une fois dans l'heure et ce à chaque heure du jour. Elle posa ses yeux sur son visage, voyant dans ses yeux l'espoir diminuer peu à peu. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, mais elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas donner une réponse comme ça, elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Il comprendrait, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle se redressa donc sur le lit et se lança, tant pis s'il le prenait mal.

-" Ecoute, je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça" lui dit-elle calmement en lui prenant la main. " J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir mais je te donnerais une réponse avant de rentrer à Sacramento."

-" Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir" murmura-t-il en posant les yeux sur leurs mains liées. " Je sais que c'est une décision importante."

-" Tu crois que ça changera quoi de vivre ensemble ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Rien" avoua-t-il honnêtement. " Ça calmera juste mes nerfs."

-" Ça calmera tes nerfs ? Parce que tu crois que je ne m'inquiétais pas tous le temps quand je ne savais pas où tu étais, quand je ne savais pas si tu allais bien ou si tu avais des problèmes pendant ces six longs mois ?"

-" Teresa…"

-" Non, laisse-moi finir. J'étais inquiète pour toi, j'avais peur tous les jours, je priais tous les jours. Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois, mais tu n'as jamais répondu, jamais rappelé." Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. " Je ne peux pas te dire oui, et je ne peux pas te dire non. J'ai besoin de plus de temps."

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Mais il n'avait pas pensé au mal qu'il lui ferait en partant ainsi sans donner de nouvelles, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait. Et maintenant, il voulait s'installer avec elle pour se rassurer ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou être en colère.

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Elle avait peut-être été trop dure avec lui, elle aurait peut-être dut être plus diplomate. Mais quand il avait dit vouloir calmer ses nerfs, se sont les siens qui s'étaient réveillés. Elle n'osait plus lui faire face à présent, elle avait peur de voir la douleur dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle avait installée sans le vouloir.

Lisbon sentit Jane s'approcher d'elle plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, mais elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste hésitant, tremblant et cela lui fit rendre les armes. Elle se retourna brusquement et se jeta dans ses bras, lui entourant le cou, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

-" Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle, encore et encore.

-" Ça va Teresa, ça va" la rassura-t-il.

-" Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que…"

-" C'est finit maintenant, je comprends et c'est moi qui suis désolé" la coupa-t-il. " Je suis parti sans rien dire en pensant te protéger, mais je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Maintenant je le comprends et je ne cesserais de m'en vouloir."

-" Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste."

-" Et ça ne l'était pas."

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Lisbon écouta les battements du cœur de Jane. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, du moins plus autant. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agit comme ça, même si ça lui faisait toujours mal d'y penser. Elle avait juste voulut lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas une solution. Maintenant, ainsi dans ses bras, elle avait envie de dire oui à sa proposition, elle avait envie de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le désirait, s'endormir et se réveiller avec lui. Elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser lorsque l'envie la prenait sans devoir se retenir.

Elle se recula juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder. Il semblait si coupable, elle voulut le faire penser à autre chose. Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant sourire. Elle se recula, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle vers la porte. Jane l'arrêta et elle se retourna pour le voir encore un peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha donc de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et sourit.

-" Tout ça est du passé Patrick" lui dit-elle. " Aujourd'hui, nous repartons de zéro, nous recommençons tous. On efface le passé et on se créé un avenir."

-" En voilà une bonne idée" approuva-t-il.

-" Et maintenant, allons manger. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre nos hôtes."

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Des choses avaient été dites, d'autres le seraient encore, mais plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ils voulaient oublier le passé, ils voulaient apprécier le moment présent. Ils avaient la chance de vivre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, loin de la ville, loin de chez eux. Ici, personne ne les connaissait, personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils pouvaient donc se concentrer sur eux-mêmes.

**- oooo -**

Veronica apporta le dessert, une bûche au chocolat qu'elle avait préparée, et le posa sur la table. Elle tendit le couteau à son mari qui se chargea de couper les parts et de les faire passer autour de la table. Jane regardait autour de lui, la joie sur les visages de tous, le sourire sur celui de Lisbon. Lorsqu'il regardait Veronica et Duncan, il les enviait. Ils semblaient si heureux, ils s'aimaient de tous leurs cœurs. Ils avaient des photos un peu partout dans la maison les montrant au cours de leur vie. Des photos du couple jeune, des photos de leurs enfants.

Jane se souvenait encore des moments passés avec sa femme et sa fille, des moments heureux. Ce qu'il regrettait était de ne pas avoir fait plus de photos de ses anges avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il en avait, quelques unes, mais pas assez. S'il avait une chance avec Lisbon, alors il ferait plus de photos, il voulait avoir plus de souvenirs à regarder lorsqu'il serait vieux.

Ces quelques jours loin de Sacramento lui donnaient la chance de goûter à une autre vie. Ici, avec ces gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il avait l'impression de vivre une autre vie que la sienne. Lisbon était assise à côté de lui, souriant et parlant avec Veronica. De temps en temps, elle lui prenait la main sous la table lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il se perdait trop dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Cela lui donnait à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment, et c'était elle qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de s'installer avec lui, c'était pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur elle, se rassurer chaque jour qu'elle allait bien. Il avait peur que John LeRouge tente de s'en prendre à elle s'il n'était pas là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour la défendre si cela arrivait, mais il ferait de son mieux. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas devoir faire le deuil d'une autre femme. Lisbon avait toujours été là pour lui au cours des années, toujours présente lorsqu'il allait mal. Elle savait quand il avait besoin de parler ou quand il avait juste besoin d'une présence à ses côtés.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle une nouvelle fois et il eut la soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, qu'elle vit le regard qu'il posait sur elle, la jeune femme comprit. Elle se rapprocha doucement, lui attrapa la main sous la table et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ce fut un bref baiser, mais cela réchauffa le cœur du mentaliste, ainsi que le sien. Teresa croisa le regard de Veronica et cette dernière lui sourit affectueusement.

Le repas reprit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Plus tard, ils se levèrent pour aller s'installer dans le salon pour le café, et le thé dans le cas de Jane. Le mentaliste s'installa sur un des canapés et Lisbon vint s'installer avec lui. Une fois encore, elle lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas. Jane sourit, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il voulait voir ce sourire sur le visage de Lisbon plus souvent et il savait qu'une seule chose pourrait aider à ça. Il ne devait plus se cacher derrière sa peur du tueur, il ne devait pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait s'installer avec lui, ce serait son choix, il ne pouvait lui imposer ça. Il lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Pour le moment, il passait un bon moment avec le vieux couple, il réapprenait à vivre les fêtes dans la joie. Depuis des années il n'avait pas célébré Noël, malgré les diverses invitations de Lisbon. Cette année, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir invité, de lui avoir offert un Noël heureux car cela le rendait heureux lui aussi. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas allée voir ses frères pour le réveillon, ils avaient ainsi put parler, se dire toutes ces choses qu'ils se reprochaient et qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

-" Que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ?" Demanda Duncan en se tournant vers Jane.

-" Je pensais aller en ville" répondit-il. " J'ai des achats à faire."

-" Et vous Teresa ?"

-" Et bien, je pensais aller voir votre neveu et savoir dans quel état se trouve ma voiture. Je voudrais savoir si nous pourrons rentrer après le mauvais temps."

-" Bien, puis-je venir avec vous ?" Demanda Veronica.

-" Mais bien sûr, avec joie."

-" Très bien, alors rangeons un peu et préparons-nous."

Tout le monde se leva et ensemble ils mirent de l'ordre dans la pièce. Les femmes nettoyèrent la cuisine pendant que les hommes s'occupèrent de la salle à manger. Puis, ils prirent leurs vestes et partirent ensemble pour la ville en marchant dans la neige. Une chance pour eux, le temps était plus clément, mais la neige était haute, ralentissant leur avancée.

Veronica et Teresa étaient un peu plus en avant, discutant de tout et de rien pendant que les hommes marchaient en retrait. Duncan voulait parler avec Jane, bien qu'il ait dit à sa femme de ne pas s'occuper de leurs affaires. Il voyait que le mentaliste était encore un peu tendu et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

-" Alors jeune homme" commença-t-il. " Pourquoi ne pas vous lancer avec cette femme que vous semblez beaucoup aimer ?"

-" C'est compliqué" répondit Jane.

-" C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais si vous l'aimez, vous devriez le lui dire. Ne la laissez pas s'éloigner de vous et trouver un autre homme qui n'aura pas peur de ses sentiments, vous le regretteriez."

-" Elle le sait, même si je ne lui ai pas encore dit" assura-t-il. " Mais nos vies sont si compliquées, j'ai peur de la perdre."

-" Comment pourriez vous la perdre ?" Interrogea l'homme.

-" A cause de mon passé."

Duncan comprit que la discussion était close, qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Il changea donc de sujet.

-" Que voulez-vous acheter en ville ?"

-" Un cadeau pour Teresa puisque je ne peux lui offrir mon cadeau de départ."

-" Vous avez déjà une idée ?"

-" Pas encore, mais je trouverais."

-" Je n'en doute pas. Nous devrions peut-être nous dépêcher ou les femmes vont nous semer" sourit Duncan.

Les deux hommes accélérèrent pour rattraper les deux femmes qui avaient prit pas mal d'avance sur eux. Chacun attrapa la main de la femme de son cœur et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la ville.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Je vais vous poster demain ou ce soir si j'ai le temps, la suite de** _In Sunshine or in Shadow_. **Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de la fic, si je ne me trompe pas et je vais donc vous poster le début d'une autre fic,** _Move On_**_,_ dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une fic de seulement 5 chapitres, ça devrait donc aller vite.**

**Pour ce qui est de** _Le prix de la vengeance_**, j'ai un petit blocage pour le moment, mais je ne l'abandonne pas. Je vous posterais aussi un nouveau chapitre, je ne bloque que sur le chapitre 15, donc pas de soucis a vous faire.**

**Voilà, je vais m'occuper des autres fics maintenant.**

_Sweety 12/01/13_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour chers lecteurs.**

**Voici le chapitre 6 de ma fic que vous attendez depuis pas mal de temps.**

**Un grand merci a** Offwithyourhead00, kililove, FaFii, Pepe64, Solealuna, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **et** Eliabeth.

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

La ville était calme, peu de gens étaient de sortie, vu la température c'était tout à fait normal de rester chez soi. Les quatre courageux arrivèrent devant la petite boutique de souvenirs de la ville et s'arrêtèrent. Duncan lança un regard à sa femme et celle-ci comprit sans un mot ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle attrapa Teresa part le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

-" Mais où m'emmenez-vous ?" Demanda la brunette en la suivant.

-" J'ai une autre boutique à vous faire découvrir" répondit-elle.

-" Quel genre de boutique ?" Voulut savoir Teresa.

-" Une boutique de vêtements, un endroit où les hommes n'aiment pas vraiment se rendre" et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lisbon sourit, elle avait comprit. Elle suivit donc Veronica sans discuter, laissant les deux hommes tranquilles dans l'autre boutique. Jane avait semblé un peu nerveux, il l'était de plus en plus ces derniers temps, depuis la vielle en réalité. Elle savait que cette période de l'année n'était pas facile pour lui et qu'il avait fait des efforts pour elle. Son réveillon avait été parfait, enfin si on oublie l'accident et le fait qu'ils se retrouvent bloqués dans une ville loin de chez eux.

Lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour l'inviter, Lisbon avait tout de suite imaginé le pire. Mais à peine deux jours en sa compagnie et elle ne savait plus si elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Jane et elle avaient parlé, enfin un peu. Il lui avait avoué vouloir vivre avec elle, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible venant de lui. Il était un homme solitaire, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait envisager refaire sa vie, encore moins avec elle.

Jane n'en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête, n'obéissait pas aux règles. Elle était flic, elle suivait toujours les règles. Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils s'entendaient bien, plus que bien même. Au début ce n'était pas du tout ça, elle avait du mal à supporter ses blagues et ses mauvais plans. Et finalement, c'était à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle le couvrait et il aidait à résoudre les enquêtes. C'était une bonne combinaison de leurs talents.

En marchant dans la rue, Lisbon vit la boutique du photographe et une idée lui vint en tête. Elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle offrirait à Jane pour Noël, c'était simple, mais elle était certaine que ça lui plairait. Elle tira sur le bras de Veronica qui tourna les yeux vers elle.

-" Pouvons-nous passer chez le photographe, j'ai une idée de cadeau pour Patrick" annonça-t-elle.

-" Je crois savoir à quoi vous pensez" sourit Veronica.

-" Et surtout, ne lui dites rien."

-" Aucune chance que je dise quoi que ce soit" certifia-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et entrèrent dans la boutique. Veronica alla voir le vendeur tandis que Teresa sortait son téléphone et cherchait la bonne photo. Elle la trouva tout de suite, tendit son téléphone au vendeur et celui-ci se mit au travail. Il fut assez rapide et il montra la photo à la jeune femme qui sourit.

-" Je pourrais la mettre dans un cadre" proposa l'homme.

-" Vous en avez ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Quelque uns, je vous laisse faire votre choix."

L'homme sortit un carton et laissa Lisbon choisir le cadre qui correspondrait le mieux. Elle en prit un tout simple qui lui plaisait beaucoup et le donna à l'homme qui s'occupa d'y mettre la photo. Il emballa même le tout dans un joli papier cadeau avant de le rendre à Lisbon. Veronica paya, malgré les protestations de Lisbon. L'homme sourit lorsqu'elles sortirent et se remit au travail.

Elles partirent ensuite pour l'autre boutique. Lisbon marchait avec le paquet dans les mains, se rappelant du jour où la photo avait été prise.

**o-o**

_Lisbon travaillait depuis plusieurs heures, elle n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis son arrivée le matin. Ils n'avaient pas d'enquête, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour rattraper la paperasse en retard. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, elle avait très envie d'un café, mais elle avait tellement de travail qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter maintenant. Un coup à la porte lui fit lever la tête et elle vit Jane entrer dans la pièce._

_L'homme vint s'asseoir sur le divan, gardant le silence. Elle avait l'habitude, il faisait toujours ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait passer du temps dans le bureau avec elle et ça ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle baissa donc les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, les rapports ne se rempliraient pas tous seuls._

_Au bout d'un moment, Jane se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Elle l'ignora, continuant de travailler. Mais lorsqu'elle vit sa main entrer dans son champ de vision, elle leva les yeux. Il prit le stylo qu'elle avait en main et le lui prit. Il le posa sur le bureau, lui attrapa le bras et la força à se lever._

_-" Jane, j'ai du travail" protesta-t-elle._

_-" Je pense qu'une pause ne vous ferait pas de mal" lui dit-il simplement._

_-" Mais les rapports…"_

_-" Peuvent attendre."_

_Elle ne dit rien et le suivit. Il n'avait pas tort, une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis elle avait vraiment envie d'un café et ça lui changerait les idées. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et Jane lui tendit une tasse contenant du café chaud. Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif, mais il se contenta de s'asseoir et elle fit de même._

_Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane, il souriait en buvant son thé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se trouver là avec lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien de mal et sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit pour se moquer était agréable. Il pouvait être charmant parfois, et gentil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait si enfantin parfois, elle préférait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Finalement, la pause n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée._

_Ils restèrent ici plusieurs minutes, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lisbon décide qu'il était temps de retourner travailler. Jane lava les tasses et la raccompagna dans son bureau. Mais il ne sortit pas, au contraire il s'installa sur le divan, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle le laissa donc dormir et se remit au travail._

**o-o**

-" Teresa, on est arrivées" l'appela Veronica en lui tirant le bras.

-" Oh, oui pardon" s'excusa la jeune femme en entrant dans la boutique.

Les deux femmes avancèrent dans le magasin et Lisbon se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Oui, c'était bien un endroit où les hommes n'étaient pas nombreux à aimer venir. Tout autour d'elle il y avait des sous-vêtements et autres tenues féminines qu'elle ne se voyait pas porter. Elle s'approcha d'un rayon, attrapa délicatement un ensemble qu'elle reposa immédiatement lorsque des images peu catholiques envahirent son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment de penser à ça,

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir Veronica lui sourire. Elle le lui rendit et reprit ses recherches. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sous-vêtements, et elle était au bon endroit pour ça. Alors elle continua, se baladant dans le magasin jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur quelque chose. Elle s'approcha, laissa le tissu glisser entre ses doigts et prit sa décision. Elle prit le vêtement et continua de chercher ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Lisbon rejoignit Veronica un peu plus loin qui avait elle aussi prit des vêtements pour elle. Les deux femmes allèrent payer leurs achats et quittèrent le magasin. Lisbon proposa de passer au garage pour voir où en était sa voiture. Pas qu'elle était vraiment impatiente de partir, mais elle devait quand même le faire. Elle avait un travail qui l'attendait à Sacramento.

**- oooo -**

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre boutique, Jane aussi faisait le tour des rayons. Il cherchait quelque chose à offrir à Lisbon, mais quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Un bijou ? Non, elle portait déjà sa croix, elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Un livre ? Elle travaillait bien trop pour avoir le temps de lire, alors non. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui offrir, sa première idée avait été la seule et malheureusement pour lui, ça n'avait put se faire.

Il tournait et tournait dans la boutique, mais rien ne lui attirait l'œil. Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, qu'il rentrerait sans cadeau pour elle. Cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère, il voulait absolument lui offrir quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il n'avait rien, que pour elle ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais pour lui ça en avait. Il devait chercher encore, il finirait par trouver.

Il passa devant une étagère sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadres, de différentes tailles, différentes formes. Et soudain, il sut ce qu'il allait lui offrir. C'était tout simple en réalité et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les caisses et paya son achat. Il lui manquait encore quelque chose, mais il savait comment remédier à ça. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il rejoignit Duncan qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

L'homme se leva lorsqu'il vit le blond venir vers lui, un petit paquet à la main. Il s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas emballé mais il comprit juste en regardant les étincelles dans ses yeux. Jane lui expliqua qu'il avait encore une chose à faire avant de rejoindre les femmes. L'homme acquiesça, ils se rendirent donc chez le photographe et Jane fit développer la photo qu'il avait choisit.

-" C'est une très belle photo Patrick" sourit Duncan.

-" Oui, elle ne sait pas que je l'ai" lui répondit Jane. " Elle travaille toujours beaucoup et j'ai réussis à lui faire prendre une pause. Grace, une collègue, a prit cette photo alors que nous étions en train de discuter. Elle me l'a ensuite envoyée sur mon téléphone, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment on développe ça."

-" Je vous comprends, tout ces trucs modernes, c'est pas pour moi" rigola Duncan. " Et vous comptez lui parler en lui offrant ce cadeau ?"

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment."

-" Alors quand le moment sera-t-il bon ? Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais le temps passe vite."

-" Je sais" souffla Jane.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur comme ça ?"

Jane regarda l'homme puis tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa famille et que l'homme qui l'avait tuée pourrait s'en prendre également à Teresa. Jane savait que Lisbon n'accepterait pas sa proposition qu'il s'installe chez elle, pas sans une autre raison que celle de vouloir se rassurer. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'autre mais il ne pensait pas être prêt à lui dire ces mots. C'était trop tôt, pour lui du moins.

Duncan posa une main sur son bras dans un geste de compréhension et ne posa pas plus de question. S'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. L'homme avait bien vu dans le regard de son nouvel ami qu'il avait vécu quelque chose dont il se sentait coupable. Il avait aussi vu à quel point il tenait à Teresa et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Le problème, c'est que s'il attendait trop longtemps, il risquait de laisser passer sa chance. Teresa tenait beaucoup à lui, de ça aussi il était certain et qu'elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Mais pourrait-elle attendre ainsi longtemps ? Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait donc pas, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Le photographe les appela avec le cadre contenant la photo et Jane se leva d'un bond pour le prendre. Il l'admira un moment, un petit sourire sur le visage avant de l'envelopper dans le papier d'emballage. Il trouverait du papier cadeau à la maison. Maintenant il fallait rejoindre les femmes qui devaient avoir fini. Les deux hommes quittèrent donc le magasin et trouvèrent Teresa et Veronica de l'autre côté de la rue, des sacs en mains.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon vit Jane sortir de chez le photographe avec Duncan et venir à leur rencontre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce magasin, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions. Lorsqu'il vint vers elle, instinctivement, elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il fut surprit par un tel geste en public et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait et retira sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur sa joue.

-" Il n'est pas là Patrick" le rassura-t-elle. " Il ne peut rien contre nous ici."

-" Je sais, désolé" dit-il en lui souriant. " Je vois que tu as fait quelques emplettes."

-" Il me fallait certaines choses" avoua-t-elle.

-" Tu es bien une femme" sourit-il.

Elle prit un air faussement offusqué et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Jane prit un des sacs pour l'aider et ils reprirent tous la route vers la maison.

-" Je suis passé au garage" dit soudain Lisbon. " La voiture est en bon état et nous pourrons rentrer quand les routes seront dégagées."

-" En voilà une bonne nouvelle" répondit Jane, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-" Oui, une bonne nouvelle" Lisbon non plus ne semblait pas heureuse.

Veronica et Duncan pouvaient voir que leurs amis ne semblaient pas si enthousiastes à l'idée de rentrer chez eux. La vieille femme savait pourquoi et elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Elle aussi était un peu triste de savoir que bientôt ils partiraient, mais ils le devaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici pour toujours, ils avaient une vie qui les attendait. Et puis, les routes ne pourraient être dégagées le lendemain seulement, ils avaient donc encore une soirée ensemble. Alors Veronica décida d'en profiter et de faire en sorte que ces deux là se parlent pour de bon.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se trouvait dans la chambre alors que Jane était dans le salon à parler avec Duncan. Elle prit l'un des sacs, le posa sur le lit et en sortit un costume qu'elle avait acheté pour Jane. Elle se moquait souvent de lui et de ses costumes, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu celui-ci, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de l'acheter. Elle s'imaginait déjà le voir le porter et elle était impatiente. Elle sortit ensuite le petit paquet qu'elle posa sur le costume. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau de Noël, c'était vraiment simple. Elle ferait mieux l'année prochaine, si toutefois il acceptait de passer le prochain réveillon avec elle. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, beaucoup rapproché et elle en était heureuse.

Mais ce qui la gênait un peu était ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il semblait vraiment vouloir s'installer avec elle, et même si l'idée lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire oui. Ses raisons n'étaient pas les bonnes, enfin pas pour elle. Il lui avait donné sa raison et elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule. Il en avait une autre, la bonne, la vraie mais il semblait avoir peur de la lui donner. Elle voulait simplement qu'il lui dise, qu'il soit totalement honnête. S'il avait le courage de lui parler, alors elle pourrait bien dire oui, car elle en avait envie autant que lui.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit en soufflant. Comment arriverait-elle à le convaincre de lui parler ? Et puis elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas non plus été entièrement honnête avec lui, elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il le savait, de ça elle ne doutait pas, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à s'ouvrir plus à elle.

Sur cette bonne résolution, la brunette se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans la chambre avant de dormir. Ce serait le moment idéal pour parler et peut-être que ça lui donnerait le courage de s'ouvrir.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Jane vit Lisbon entrer dans le salon, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait un peu perdue dans ses pensées, mais il ne lui dit rien. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'installe sur le canapé avec lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il sentit qu'elle était un peu tendue et il s'en inquiéta. Qu'avait-elle ? Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Un regard vers Duncan et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva du canapé, l'entraînant avec lui et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Jane les fit entrer dans la bibliothèque, toujours silencieux et il s'éloigna d'elle lorsque la porte fut fermée. Lisbon le regarda faire, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas le faire. Elle se douta du sujet, mais ne le força à rien. Il devait faire lui-même ce pas vers elle et elle devait être patiente.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il se tourna vers elle. Il avait dans les mains un petit paquet qu'il avait sortit de sa poche et il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il le lui tendit, elle le prit et releva les yeux vers lui.

-" C'est pas grand-chose" s'excusa-t-il.

-" Merci" remercia-t-elle en ouvrant doucement le paquet.

Jane la regarda ouvrir son cadeau, impatient de voir sa réaction. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle aimerait et peut-être qu'avec ça, elle comprendrait pourquoi il voulait s'installer avec elle. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à dire ces mots qui avaient tant d'importance. Il le serait peut-être un jour, mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Lisbon ouvrit délicatement le paquet que venait de lui donner Jane et découvrit un cadre avec une photo. Elle sourit en voyant la photo, c'était exactement la même qu'elle avait fait encadrer. Elle le posa sur le meuble à côté d'elle et vint serrer Jane dans ses bras. Elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire avec cette photo et qu'importe s'il ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix. Il n'était pas encore prêt, mais elle ne l'était pas non plus. Ils se comprenaient, c'est tout ce qui important pour le moment.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui attrapa ensuite la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier. Jane la suivit, curieux mais ne dit rien. Elle avait aimé son cadeau et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre et Lisbon lâcha sa main pour aller prendre quelque chose dans la commode. Elle en sortit deux paquets qu'elle lui donna.

-" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais… Joyeux Noël" murmura-t-elle.

Jane posa le petit paquet sur le lit et ouvrit le grand. Il avait comme l'impression que le plus petit était le plus important et il voulait le garder pour la fin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le papier, il sourit en voyant un costume.

-" Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas me voir en costume" dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-" C'est vrai, mais j'aime celui-ci et j'aimerais bien te voir le porter" répondit-elle.

-" Je le ferais, quand on rentrera à la maison."

Il posa le costume sur le lit et prit le petit paquet qu'il ouvrit délicatement. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit un cadre contenant la même photo qu'il lui avait offert. Il sourit, elle avait eut la même idée que lui. Par cette photo, elle voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il comptait pour elle, tout comme lui avec son cadeau. Il posa le cadre sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-" Merci Teresa" souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-" De rien, je suis contente que ça te plaise" répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer et de descendre rejoindre les autres pour le repas. Si tout se passait bien, ils rentreraient chez eux demain et ils voulaient profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient avec Duncan et Veronica. Ces gens avaient été si gentils avec eux sans même les connaître, ils allaient leur manquer.

-" On reviendra" promit Jane.

-" Je sais."

Puis, le couple descendit, main dans la main, un sourire sur le visage.

**- oooo -**

Le soir était arrivé et Jane et Lisbon se trouvaient dans la chambre. Veronica avait interdit à Lisbon de l'aider à ranger et Duncan avait envoyé Jane au lit, comme un enfant. Ils avaient apprit que les routes seraient dégagées le lendemain et qu'ils pourraient rentrer à Sacramento. Le vieil homme leur avait dit de se reposer, qu'ils avaient une longue route à faire. Les deux citadins n'avaient donc rien dit et étaient montés.

Lisbon sortit de la salle de bain et alla se glisser dans le lit où se trouvait déjà Jane. Elle hésita un moment, puis vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle le sentit passer un bras autour de sa taille et elle ferma les yeux de bien être. Elle s'habituerait facilement à dormir avec lui, son bras autour d'elle. C'était nouveau mais pourtant si agréable. Lisbon ne voulait pas que les choses changent, elle voulait pouvoir dormir avec lui toutes les nuits, le sentir contre elle et se réveiller avec lui.

Elle sentit Jane bouger sous elle et elle redressa la tête. Il lui souriait et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses sentiments. Elle roula sur le dos, Jane venant se placer sur elle et ils approfondirent le baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les boucles blondes de l'homme, chose qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis si longtemps. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi, elle eut soudain envie de rester ici et de ne jamais rentrer chez eux.

Mais bien vite, Jane mit fin au baiser au posa son front contre le sien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, lui caressa la joue et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas retrouver sa vie solitaire. Si seulement Lisbon acceptait qu'il s'installe chez elle, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas honnête avec elle.

Il se redressa et s'écarta de Lisbon pour se recoucher sur le lit. Il sentait que c'était le moment pour lui dire, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il aimait trop dormir avec elle, la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Il retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu tant d'années plus tôt et il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il se tourna sur le côté, invitant Lisbon à en faire autant et lui prit la main.

-" Teresa, je sais que je n'ai pas été très honnête" commença-t-il. " Je sais que tu ne diras pas oui pour que je m'installe chez toi et je ne te forcerais pas."

-" Patrick…"

-" Non, laisse-moi finir" la coupa-t-il d'un doigt sur les lèvres. " Je… tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Si je veux m'installer avec toi c'est pour ça. Je sais que j'ai dis que ça me calmerait, mais en réalité, il n'y a pas que ça."

-" Alors qu'elle est l'autre raison ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Je… je ne suis pas encore prêt à le dire, je suis désolé."

-" Je ne te force à rien" le rassura-t-elle.

-" Mais j'ai tellement envie que tu comprennes ce que je ressens."

-" Je sais ce que tu ressens, inutile de me le dire."

-" Mais je sais que tu aimerais l'entendre, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quand je serais prêt à te le dire. Tu es si importante pour moi."

-" Patrick, je ne te demande rien. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Si je n'ai pas dis oui à ta proposition, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas, car je le veux moi aussi."

-" Alors pourquoi ?"

-" Parce que… j'ai peur" avoua-t-elle. " J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous, qu'on arrive pas à se supporter et que je perde tout."

-" Tu ne crois pas en nous ?"

-" Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes. Toutes mes relations se sont toujours finit mal et je ne veux pas que ce soit la même chose pour nous."

-" Ça n'arrivera pas" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Je sais, mais ce sera le cas si on va trop vite" continua-t-elle. " Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, je veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Je sais qu'on se connaît déjà, mais en tant que collègues et amis. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître en tant que couple." Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. " Ce sera l'occasion de voir si ça peut marcher entre nous."

Jane la regarda tendrement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils allaient trop vite. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi. Ils avaient confiance en l'autre. Ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite, elle avait raison. Ils devaient prendre le temps de se connaître vraiment, de se découvrir en tant que couple. Alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de se recoucher, la tirant à lui.

-" Ça te dirait que je t'emmène diner en rentrant ?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Uniquement si ce n'est pas dans un grand restaurant" répondit-elle.

-" Bien entendu, je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc" sourit Jane. " Et une balade le soir après le travail ?"

-" Ça pourrait se faire" approuva-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. " Et on pourrait aussi se raconter des choses sur nous-mêmes, partager nos souvenirs."

Jane ne répondit pas cette fois et Lisbon comprit que le partage des souvenirs n'était pas une bonne idée.

-" Je suis désolée, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée."

-" Non" la coupa-t-il. " C'est une bonne idée, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon enfance, j'en ai surtout de ma vie avec Angela et Charlotte."

-" Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas, c'était juste une idée comme ça. On pourra parler d'autre chose."

-" Non, parler de ma famille me fera certainement un peu mal, mais j'ai tant de bons souvenirs avec elles, j'ai envie de les partager avec toi."

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus, Jane embrassa Lisbon sur le front et ils fermèrent les yeux pour dormir. Ce fut un peu plus difficile pour le mentaliste, mais avoir Lisbon dans ses bras lui fit du bien et il finit par trouver le sommeil.

**- oooo -**

C'était le moment de partir, le neveu de Veronica avait amené la voiture chez sa tante et avait affirmé que les routes étaient praticables. Il était donc temps de partir et de rentrer à Sacramento. Ni Jane ni Lisbon ne voulaient vraiment rentrer, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas reprendre le travail avant encore deux jours avant de reprendre, ils auraient put rester, mais il fallait quand même rentrer.

Veronica leur avait préparé quelques sandwichs pour la route à la plus grande joie de Jane. La vieille femme était elle aussi un peu triste de leur départ, comme elle l'avait été lorsque ses enfants étaient partis. Mais c'est la vie et puis ses nouveaux amis avaient une vie qui les attendait à Sacramento. Mais elle était heureuse d'une chose, ils s'étaient parlé et les choses semblaient aller mieux entre eux, bien mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Duncan s'approcha de Jane et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le mentaliste se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

-" Ça va mieux entre vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Bien mieux" lui assura Jane. " Nous avons parlé."

-" Vous lui avez dit ?" S'enquit l'homme.

-" Pas vraiment, mais elle le sait."

-" Bien, vous lui parlerez quand vous serez prêt."

Jane tourna les yeux vers Lisbon qui se tenait un peu plus loin, discutant avec Veronica. Oui, les choses allaient bien mieux entre eux et iraient encore mieux avec le temps. Il avait déjà une idée en tête et il était impatient de pouvoir montrer à Lisbon qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un consultant casse pieds. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui et rougit un peu. Malgré leur rapprochement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. Ce regard tendre, amoureux. Elle s'y habituerait, elle n'en doutait pas, mais ses rougissements ne passeraient pas comme ça. Et puis à quoi bon tenter de les faire disparaître, Jane disait souvent qu'il aimait la voir rougir, et il trouvait toujours un moyen pour colorer ses joues. Rien que pour lui faire plaisir, elle ne tenterait pas de les calmer.

Veronica sourit en les voyant faire ainsi. Ils étaient tels deux adolescents face à leur premier amour, c'était si amusant de les voir faire. Ils s'aimaient vraiment et ils avaient finit par se parler. Tout n'avait pas été dit, mais ils avaient encore besoin de temps. Ça avait été le cas pour elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, lorsque ses sentiments pour Duncan s'étaient développés. Elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à l'époque, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Maintenant encore elle rougissait, malgré toutes les années de vie commune. La vieille femme fit un clin d'œil à son mari qui lui sourit en retour.

Veronica se revoyait en Teresa, le même caractère, la même force. Tout comme elle, Teresa savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'obtenir. Tout comme elle, Teresa aimait un homme et avait peur de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais tout comme elle, elle parviendrait à le faire, le temps l'aiderait à trouver le courage de le faire. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Teresa.

-" Vous reviendrez nous voir n'est-ce pas ?" Voulut savoir Veronica.

-" Bien sûr que nous reviendrons" lui assura Lisbon. " Vous avez été si bons avec nous, et puis vous êtes nos amis."

-" Quand vous aurez le temps, prévenez-moi et je vous préparerais la chambre."

-" Merci Veronica."

-" De rien Teresa."

Les deux femmes marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture et Veronica prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas bien, elles étaient devenues amies. Malgré les kilomètres, rien ne les empêcheraient de rester en contact. Un raclement de gorge les obligea à se séparer et Jane vint passer un bras autour de la taille de Lisbon et elle rougit de nouveau. Cette toute nouvelle intimité était encore nouvelle pour eux, mais ils s'y habituaient vite.

Lisbon aimait quand Jane se montrait affectueux envers elle, quand il la prenait dans ses bras ou tout simplement lorsqu'il lui prenait la main. Elle savait qu'une fois de retour à Sacramento, les choses ne seraient plus si faciles. Alors elle voulait profiter de tous ces petits moments qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir ensemble sans avoir peur qu'on les surprenne. Ici les choses étaient si simples, là-bas, ce serait plus compliqué. Jane n'oserait pas se montrer si intime avec elle, il n'oserait lui prendre la main, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait tellement qu'il puisse se sentir aussi libre qu'ici, mais elle en doutait.

Jane sentit que Teresa n'allait pas bien, il sentait qu'elle avait peur de rentrer. Il savait pourquoi, il savait que c'était à cause de lui. Ici il pouvait lui montrer librement qu'il tenait à elle, il pouvait lui prendre la main s'il le désirait, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais à Sacramento, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de le faire, du moins pas en public. Mais il savait qu'il ferait de son mieux pour vaincre sa peur et montrer à Lisbon qu'elle était plus importante pour lui que John LeRouge.

Ces deux jours ici, le temps passé avec Lisbon lui avait montré la vie qu'il pourrait avoir s'il le voulait vraiment. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait perdu des années de vie à traquer un tueur qui avait toujours de l'avance sur lui, un homme si malin qu'il pourrait ne jamais être attrapé. Tandis que là, dans ses bras, se trouvait la promesse d'une vie meilleure s'il y mettait du sien.

Teresa méritait qu'il se consacre entièrement à elle, qu'il aille vraiment de l'avant. Elle avait passé des années à veiller sur lui, c'était maintenant à lui de veiller sur elle. Bien entendu, elle lui dirait qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle seule, mais il voulait pouvoir le faire. Les dix dernières années avaient été difficiles pour lui et il s'en était sorti grâce à elle. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il avait eut une vie, bien qu'incomplète. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait développé des sentiments pour elle et maintenant il voulait laisser parler son cœur.

Lisbon se dégagea de ses bras pour aller dire au revoir à Duncan et Veronica, puis elle revint vers lui. Il en fit autant, promettant de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait avant de rejoindre Lisbon. Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la route qui les ramènerait chez eux. Ils firent un dernier signe de la main au couple devant la maison avant de s'éloigner.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence dans la voiture devint un peu trop lourd. Lisbon décida de le rompre en mettant de la musique, comme elle l'avait fait à l'aller. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas et elle se tourna vers Jane qui conduisait. Il était concentré sur la route et elle ne voulait pas le distraire, mais elle avait besoin de lui parler.

-" Patrick, je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment rentrer."

-" Non, c'est vrai" admit-il.

-" Mais rien ne changera entre nous une fois à Sacramento" lui dit-elle.

-" Je sais" murmura-t-il. " Et je te promets que je ne me renfermerais pas une fois rentré."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

-" Que si tu veux sortir et marcher dans la rue main dans la main, alors c'est-ce que nous ferons" sourit-il. " Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, que tu es plus indépendante et je ferais tout pour que ça marche vraiment entre nous."

-" Mais pas à abandonner ta vengeance" murmura-t-elle.

Jane eut mal au cœur de l'entendre dire ça, mais il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse penser ça. Il l'aimait, de ça il en était sûr. Mais son amour pour elle était-il assez fort pour qu'il renonce à ce qui l'avait fait tenir pendant si longtemps ? Il ne voulait plus vivre dans la douleur, il voulait vivre dans l'amour. Il devait encore réfléchir à tout ça, mais il ne perdrait plus son temps. Lisbon méritait bien plus qu'un homme au lourd passé ne vivant que dans la haine.

-" Teresa, je sais que je ne parviendrais pas à oublier John LeRouge, qu'il sera toujours dans ma tête. Mais tu es dans mon cœur et tu passeras toujours avant lui."

-" En es-tu sûr ?"

-" Je ferais tout pour. Je tiens trop à toi pour gâcher la chance que la vie m'a offert" certifia-t-il. " Et je te le prouverais."

La conversation s'arrêta là et Lisbon se laissa bercer par la musique. Elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup, peut-être même trop. Mais elle avait peur qu'à la prochaine affaire concernant John LeRouge, elle le perde de nouveau. C'était ce qui la terrifiait depuis qu'elle avait admit les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et c'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'ils envisageaient quelque chose ensemble. Mais elle devait lui faire confiance. S'il disait qu'elle était plus importante, alors elle devait y croire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Et comme à l'aller, Jane posa la couverture sur elle pour lui tenir chaud. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de ce qui arriverait une fois à la maison et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il s'en fit la promesse.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon sentit que quelqu'un la secouait et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir Jane penché sur elle. Il la regardait tendrement et sa main vint caresser sa joue. Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-" Nous sommes arrivés" lui dit-il.

-" Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle encore un peu endormie.

-" Nous sommes chez toi" précisa-t-il.

Lisbon se redressa et tourna la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient garés devant son appartement. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sortit, frissonna un peu et avança vers la porte. Jane la suivait avec son sac et il entra avec elle. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver ici avec elle, mais il savait que ça lui passerait. Il regarda la jeune femme se rendre dans la cuisine préparer des boissons chaudes et il la suivit.

Elle était encore fatiguée par la longue route, malgré la sieste qu'elle avait faite dans la voiture. Elle agissait par automatisme, préparant les boissons sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il pourrait s'habituer à l'observer évoluer ainsi dans la cuisine, préparant des boissons ou leur faisant à manger. Oui, il pourrait s'y habituer.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle par derrière et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta de surprise, ayant oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule et s'écarta avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait une expression blessée et elle s'en voulut. Il avait mal interprété sa réaction. Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il recula et s'éloigna dans le salon. Elle venait de tout gâcher.

-" Patrick" l'appela-t-elle. " Attends."

-" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-" Non attends, je suis désolée" reprit-elle en le rattrapant par la main.

Jane s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-" Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, c'est juste que… J'ai été surprise."

Il ne dit toujours rien et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Il lui en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi et elle s'en voulait aussi.

-" J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seule, mais la fatigue n'est pas une excuse" admit-elle en lui lâchant la main. " Merci de m'avoir ramenée et bonne fin de journée."

Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna dans la cuisine. Mais elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la retourner vivement. Mais elle n'osa pas croiser son regard et elle garda la tête basse. Elle le sentit poser son index sous son menton et la força à lever la tête.

-" Teresa, regarde-moi" demanda-t-il.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait, ne semblant plus lui en vouloir.

-" C'est moi qui te demande de m'excuser" expliqua-t-il. " Je t'ai eu par surprise et tu es encore fatiguée. Je te propose de monter te reposer un peu et je vais te monter quelque chose à manger."

-" Mais…" tenta-t-elle de protester.

-" Pas de mais, tu montes maintenant, je m'occupe du reste."

Elle hocha la tête et allait s'éloigner, mais il la retint par le bras pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser, puis monta dans sa chambre. Les choses s'arrangeaient finalement, à sa plus grande joie. Elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il la surprenne dans la cuisine en lui entourant la taille, ou dans sa chambre. Ça ne serait pas facile puisqu'elle avait l'habitude d'être seule, mais elle s'y ferait. Et puis, il ne serait pas toujours là, du moins pour le moment.

Elle avait vraiment envie qu'il s'installe avec elle, mais ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite. C'était mieux ainsi, même s'il allait lui manquer cette nuit lorsqu'elle irait se coucher. Elle s'était habituée à l'avoir dans ses bras pour dormir, à avoir son bras autour de sa taille.

-" Bientôt" se dit-elle. " Il faut juste que je sois patiente."

-" Oui, et moi aussi" lui dit Jane en arrivant derrière elle.

Lisbon se retourna pour le voir arriver avec deux tasses fumantes et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle l'aida en prenant la sienne et ils entrèrent dans la chambre ensemble. Elle posa sa tasse sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit. Jane fit de même, mais hésita à s'installer sur le lit avec elle. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la voiture, ils devaient prendre le temps de mieux se connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Mais elle lui prit la main et le força à venir près d'elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et entraîna Jane avec elle. Elle le sentait hésitant, mais il finit par le faire. Et comme les deux nuits précédentes, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et Jane lui entoura la taille. Elle savait qu'elle allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le laisser partir. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle le sentit se lever.

-" Juste cette nuit" souffla-t-elle.

-" Je croyais que…"

-" On verra ça plus tard. Tu es fatigué toi aussi, alors dors."

Il ne résista pas et se réinstalla dans le lit avec elle. Une nuit de plus, juste une et demain il rentrerait chez lui. Et puis, lui aussi en avait besoin, il n'était pas prêt à s'éloigner d'elle. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis.**

_Sweety 21/01/13_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les amis. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Finalement, il n'y aura pas de fic du nouvel an, désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire. J'ai d'autres fics a finir et d'autres a traduire.**

**Un grand merci à** kililove, Solealuna **et** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **pour les commentaires.**

**Je vous posterais la suite de** _Move on_ **demain, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois partir travailler plus tôt a cause des routes verglacées.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_Elle s'allongea sur le lit et entraîna Jane avec elle. Elle le sentait hésitant, mais il finit par le faire. Et comme les deux nuits précédentes, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et Jane lui entoura la taille. Elle savait qu'elle allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le laisser partir. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle le sentit se lever._

_-" Juste cette nuit" souffla-t-elle._

_-" Je croyais que…"_

_-" On verra ça plus tard. Tu es fatigué toi aussi, alors dors."_

_Il ne résista pas et se réinstalla dans le lit avec elle. Une nuit de plus, juste une et demain il rentrerait chez lui. Et puis, lui aussi en avait besoin, il n'était pas prêt à s'éloigner d'elle. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit._

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon se réveilla avec une sensation de manque. Elle étendit la main sur le lit pour tomber sur du vide, ce qui la fit se redresser d'un bond. Jane n'était plus là et à en juger par le froid du drap, il devait être partit depuis longtemps. Elle se sentit déçue, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait après tout, qu'ils prennent leur temps et n'aillent pas trop vite dans leur relation. Mais quand même, elle aurait aimé le trouver là à son réveil. Une autre fois.

Elle se recoucha sur le dos, se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et se décida à se lever. Elle passa par la salle de bain en premier, elle avait une envie pressante, vraiment pressante. Une fois soulagée, elle se planta devant le miroir, observant son reflet. Elle se demandait encore ce que Jane pouvait lui trouver, elle n'avait rien d'extra ordinaire pourtant. En tout cas, elle ne se trouvait pas aussi belle que les femmes qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Qu'importe, Jane la trouvait belle et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Lisbon sortit de la salle de bain après avoir passé un pantalon et descendit à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un café pour bien se réveiller et oublier que Jane était partit. Elle devait penser à autre chose, même si elle n'avait de cesse de revoir les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle avait aimé, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, ces quelques jours. Il avait été si charmant avec elle, si prévenant que cela n'avait que renforcé les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais quelques temps loin de lui ne ferait pas de mal, ça lui permettrait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, une forte odeur de café la tira de ses pensées et cela l'intrigua. Quelqu'un se trouvait chez elle et elle remarqua à cet instant que du bruit provenait de la cuisine. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur sa hanche à la recherche de son arme et bien entendu elle ne rencontra que du vide. Alors, elle se colla contre le mur et avança doucement, tentant de voir qui se trouvait là. A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Jane et qu'il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et le regarda faire. Il était adorable avec ce tablier qu'elle ne savait même pas où il l'avait trouvé. Un tablier rose avec des fleurs jaunes, certainement un oubli des précédents locataires, comme tout un tas de choses ici. Elle était tentée de le rejoindre, de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser dans le dos. C'était si familier comme geste, mais elle avait très envie de le faire. Et comme s'il avait sut qu'elle était là, il se retourna avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Un café ?" Proposa-t-il en lui présentant une tasse.

-" Avec plaisir" acquiesça-t-elle en la prenant.

Elle s'installa au comptoir pour boire tranquillement son café tout en observant Jane qui s'était de nouveau tourné. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, se demandant si elle pourrait le laisser partir. Mais surtout, elle se demanda pourquoi il était encore là. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, elle avait vraiment crut qu'il était partit, mais elle ne regrettait pas qu'il soit resté. Elle reposa sa tasse, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme qui tourna la tête vers elle.

Jane la regarda, un sourcil levé. Il savait qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas poser de question. Il se doutait que ce matin en se réveillant, ne le trouvant pas dans le lit avec elle, elle avait pensé qu'il était partit. Et pour être honnête, il y avait pensé. Il voulait lui aussi réfléchir à leur nouvelle relation, mais pas comme elle. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute, il tenait trop à elle pour attendre plus longtemps. Il savait qu'elle attendait de lui une bonne raison pour qu'ils s'installent et, en se réveillant ce matin dans ses bras, chez elle, lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il était prêt à lui dire ces mots, ceux qu'elle attendait mais qu'elle n'osait pas demander. Mais il ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui, il avait tout prévu pour ce jour qui allait changer leurs vies. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, qu'elle s'en souvienne pour le reste de sa vie. Alors il préférait attendre. Il savait que lorsque le moment viendrait, elle ne s'y attendrait pas du tout et il était impatient.

Jane fit le tour du comptoir et vint s'installer à côté de Lisbon qui leva la tête vers lui. Il lui offrit un radieux sourire, ce qui la fit fondre, comme à chaque fois qu'il souriait ainsi. C'était un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et personne d'autre, elle le savait. Elle le sentit poser une main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il faisait ça, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, une douce chaleur se rependait dans son corps et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-" Vas donc prendre ta douche pendant que je finis de ranger la cuisine" lui dit alors Jane avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front.

-" Tu seras encore là quand je descendrais ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Bien sûr, je ne partirais pas comme un voleur" la rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, se leva, posa un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres et quitta la cuisine. Elle voulait faire vite pour se préparer, elle voulait encore profiter de Jane avant qu'il ne parte. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils passeraient les derniers jours avant de reprendre le travail seuls, histoire de bien réfléchir à tous les changements qui venaient de s'opérer entre eux. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise idée. Lisbon savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'habituer à ce que Jane soit là tout le temps, mais c'était déjà fait, pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et retira ses vêtements à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la salle de bain. Jane pouvait entrer à tout moment, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Qu'il vienne s'il le voulait, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu nue et ça ne la gênerait pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Bien au contraire, intérieurement elle espérait qu'il vienne la rejoindre pour la douche, comme ils avaient fait chez Veronica et Duncan. Mais ce serait aller trop vite, il valait donc mieux remettre ça à plus tard.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche, alluma l'eau et la laissa couler le long de son corps. Elle revoyait parfaitement celle qu'elle avait prise avec Jane, ses mains sur son corps, son souffle contre son visage. Et ses mains à elle sur lui, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir avancer dans leur relation, de pouvoir avoir le droit de le toucher quand elle le voulait. Elle voulait simplement une vraie relation avec lui, pas d'une relation où ils devaient se cacher, mentir sur leurs sentiments. Elle voulait la vivre au grand jour, comme tous les couples.

Mais Lisbon savait qu'il n'en serait ainsi que lorsque Jane l'aurait décidé, lorsqu'il serait prêt à aller de l'avant. Elle ne le forcerait pas, elle attendrait, mais pas trop longtemps quand même. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Elle avait passé sa vie à penser à son travail, à sa carrière. Maintenant, elle voulait pensait à fonder une famille et elle le voulait avec lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes à rêver, la jeune femme se décida à sortir de la douche et à s'habiller. Elle n'allait tout de même pas y passer la journée, elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle s'habilla rapidement, une simple chemise et un jean, laissa ses cheveux humides lui retomber dans le dos et sortit de la chambre.

**- oooo -**

Jane avait finit de ranger la cuisine et, comme Lisbon était toujours à l'étage, il s'était installé sur le canapé et avait mit la télévision. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à regarder, mais ça faisait passer le temps. Il aurait put fouiller dans les tiroirs, sur les étagères, trouver les petits secrets de Teresa Lisbon. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, plus maintenant. Il se rendait compte qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, il avait commencé à changer. Il n'était plus aussi gamin, il ne cherchait plus à rendre folle Lisbon. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de la voir sourire, la savoir heureuse.

Et il avait une excellente idée pour lui donner le sourire aujourd'hui, le cadeau qu'il avait voulut lui offrir pour Noël. Même si ce n'était plus le jour, le cadeau serait apprécié, il n'en doutait pas. Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit à peine deux sonneries avant que la personne décroche.

-" Eh Jane, pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé plus tôt ?" Demanda l'homme.

-" Je suis désolé Tommy, mais nous avons eut un accident et nous avons été hébergé pendant quelques jours" répondit Jane. " Mais rien de grave."

-" Un accident ? Teresa va bien ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt le frère Lisbon.

-" Elle va très bien" le rassura le mentaliste. " Voilà, si j'appelle c'est pour savoir si vos frères et vous êtes libres pour le nouvel an."

-" Pour moi oui, je pense que James doit l'être aussi. Il faut que je demande à Daniel par contre parce que je n'en sais rien. Une autre surprise pour ma sœur ?"

-" Oui, elle ne sait rien pour la première surprise manquée. Nous travaillons le 31, mais nous avons le soir de libre, alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien si vous pouviez venir, histoire que vous passiez du temps ensemble."

-" Super idée" approuva Tommy. " Bon je contacte mes frères et je vous rappelle."

-" Merci, mais envoyez plutôt un message écrit, je vais passer la journée avec Teresa et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle entende notre conversation."

-" Oh, vous lui faites des cachotteries" sourit le jeune homme.

-" Au revoir Tommy" dit Jane en raccrochant.

Juste à ce moment là, il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et se redressa un peu en se doutant que bientôt Lisbon allait redescendre. Il savait qu'il serait temps de se dire au revoir pour les quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail et il trouvait ça bien dommage. C'était son idée à elle, mais la sienne était de passer la journée ensemble et il trouverait un moyen de lui faire dire oui.

Du bruit dans l'escalier lui fit relever les yeux pour voir arriver Lisbon, vêtue simplement, mais toujours aussi belle. Elle vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas mettre fin, même temporairement, à ces instants de pur bonheur.

Il se redressa, obligeant Lisbon à en faire autant et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme le fixait, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et il comprit. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle non plus ne voulait pas mettre fin à ces instants ensemble. Il posa une main sur sa joue, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-" J'ai pas envie de partir Teresa" murmura-t-il.

-" Moi non plus" admit-elle. " J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi."

-" Alors que penses-tu que je reste avec toi, juste ces quelques jours, et quand on reprendra le travail, je retournerais à mon motel."

Lisbon sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il reparte dans cet endroit sombre et impersonnel. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir là-bas, tout seul, triste. Elle préférait le savoir ici, avec elle, souriant et heureux. Mais tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de ses sentiments envers elle, tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à vivre son bonheur au grand jour, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

-" Je sais que tu doutes encore de mes sentiments Teresa" commença-t-il. " Mais ils sont sincères. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas encore dit ces mots que je ne les pense pas. C'est juste que…"

-" Tu n'es pas prêt" finit-elle pour lui, sans savoir à quel point elle avait tort. " Je ne te force à rien, prends le temps qu'il te faudra" finit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Jane, toujours sur sa joue.

-" Ce ne sera plus très long" promit-il.

Cela sembla suffire à Lisbon car elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé que les jours passent plus vite pour pouvoir enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait attendre, le moment n'était pas encore là.

Il se recula d'elle, la gardant tout de même dans ses bras, mais juste assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle souriait, il ne se passerait jamais de ce sourire qui réchauffait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il était impatient de voir celui qu'elle aurait dans quelques jours.

-" Et si nous sortions" proposa-t-il.

-" Bonne idée, mais il faut encore que tu te prépares" lui fit-elle remarquer.

-" Je vais prendre une douche."

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres comme un peu plus tôt et monta à l'étage. Elle resta sur le canapé en attendant qu'il revienne. Elle s'imagina ce que sa vie pourrait être s'ils vivaient ensemble et cela la fit sourire. Il y aurait du bruit dans l'appartement avec leurs disputes, car ça il y en aurait. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, elle avait tendance à sortir de ses gonds dès que Jane faisait quelque chose sans l'en avertir avant. Mais secrètement, elle aimait leurs chamailleries.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver derrière elle et se pencher, faisant voler ses cheveux par son souffle. Elle frissonna et se retourna. Il était souriant, et elle était tentée de lui dire de rester pour toujours avec elle. Elle aimait tant le voir sourire qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne quitte jamais son visage.

-" On peut y aller" dit-il.

Elle se leva, prit sa veste et ensemble, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils n'avaient aucune destination précise, mais qu'importe. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça convenait parfaitement à Lisbon. Toutefois, elle savait qu'ils sortaient en tant qu'amis, qu'ils ne se prendraient pas la main, qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient pas. Elle ferait avec, peut-être que ça aiderait Jane à comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se priver du bonheur, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de tout.

**- oooo -**

Le couple avait fait une balade en ville, profitant du fait de ne pas travailler. Lisbon n'avait pas l'habitude de simplement se balader en ville, en général quand elle allait en ville c'était à cause d'une affaire, pour le travail. Heureusement pour elle, Jane était là pour lui rappeler ce qu'était la détente. Il l'avait emmené visiter ce qu'il restait du marché de Noël, certains forains n'étaient pas encore partis. Elle en avait bien profité et avait même partagé avec lui des souvenirs d'enfance, de l'époque où sa mère, son père, ses frères et elle allaient ensemble au marché de Noël.

Jane l'avait écouté, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler une petite Teresa, courant un peu partout, voulant voir un maximum de choses. C'était un peu difficile lorsqu'on savait à quel point elle était sérieuse maintenant. Mais il y parvenait, il avait beaucoup d'imagination. Il partagea lui aussi quelques souvenirs de l'époque où il était un enfant, allant de ville en ville avec le cirque. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de célébrer Noël comme les autres enfants, mais il avait beaucoup observé les autres.

Ils parlèrent longtemps tout en se promenant, et ils finirent par arriver près d'un salon de thé. Jane jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la boutique et cela n'échappa pas à Lisbon qui sourit. Elle l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner vers le salon de thé, mais se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et lui lâcha la main. Mais contre toute attente, Jane la reprit, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit, la rassurant et ils allèrent s'installer.

Lisbon était un peu mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non de ce simple geste. Avait-il fait ça par réelle envie, ou simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Cela se reproduirait-il ou non. Tant de questions lui tournaient dans la tête et elle n'avait pas de réponses. Jane dut sentir qu'elle n'allait pas bien car il posa sa main sur la table, paume en avant, attendant qu'elle y pose la sienne. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans hésitation. Une fois que sa main fut dans la sienne, il referma ses doigts, l'emprisonnant. Il espérait qu'avec ça elle comprendrait, que sa peur n'était plus ce qui le guidait dans la vie.

Le serveur arriva, les coupant dans leur petit tête à tête et Lisbon retira instinctivement sa main de celle de Jane. Il fut un peu blessé, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il fallait y aller doucement.

-" Avez-vous fait votre choix ?" Demanda le jeune homme.

-" Et bien, ce sera un café pour madame et un thé Earl Grey pour moi" lui répondit Jane. " Ainsi qu'un muffin à la myrtille et un autre au chocolat."

-" Bien monsieur."

Le serveur s'éloigna et Jane reporta son regard sur Lisbon qui le fixait.

-" Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-" Un muffin au chocolat ? Tu veux que je prenne du poids ou quoi ?"

-" Disons qu'un peu plus de hanche ne me gênerait pas" sourit-il.

Lisbon fit mine de lui envoyer sa serviette et lui s'écarta plus par réflexe ce qui déclencha un fou rire des deux protagonistes. La tension venait de disparaître, ne laissant que la bonne humeur. Le serveur revint rapidement, déposant devant eux leurs boissons et muffins..

Jane attrapa le sien, le leva devant lui et incita Lisbon à en faire autant. Elle le regarda curieusement, puis levant les yeux au ciel, elle en fit autant. Ils trinquèrent avec leurs pâtisseries, s'attirant des regards curieux de la part des autres clients, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils étaient bien avec leur différence, c'est-ce qui les rendaient si spéciaux.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en consommant leurs collations et, lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Jane insista pour payer et ils partirent ensuite. Le mentaliste eut l'idée d'une petite balade sur la plage, mais pour ça il fallait retrouver la voiture. Lisbon suivit sans un mot, encore un peu sous le choc du changement de comportement de son ami. Elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont il agissait, lui montrant son affection pour elle, lui montrant qu'il avait moins peur, mais gardant toujours un peu de distance afin de ne pas se mettre mutuellement mal à l'aise.

Lisbon lui en était reconnaissante, elle ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public. Elle n'était pas contre qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il la tienne par la taille ou qu'il l'embrasse. Elle préférait juste quand ça se passait chez elle, juste entre eux. Mais le fait qu'il ait osé le faire à la vue de tous le monde était une preuve pour elle que les sentiments qu'il avait étaient plus forts que sa peur de John LeRouge.

Rien que le fait de passer la journée en ville avec lui ainsi lui donnait envie d'accéder à sa demande de s'installer ensemble. Elle voyait à quel point dire ces mots était difficile pour lui, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques jours pour le faire. Et elle était prête à attendre, il avait déjà fait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Jane proposa même à Lisbon de prendre le volant, mais elle s'était habituée à ce que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Elle le faisait bien assez souvent au travail, mais ici ce n'était pas le travail. Alors elle s'installa du côté passager, laissant le soin à son ami de les conduire là où il voulait.

**- oooo -**

Le ciel était clair, les étoiles brillaient et une douce brise faisait voler les cheveux de Lisbon autour de son visage. Elle tenait la main de Jane qui était posée sur son épaule et son autre bras était enroulé autour de la taille de l'homme. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et par moment, il y posait un baiser. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi et le fait que la plage soit déserte la mettait encore plus à l'aise, tout comme Jane. Elle pouvait le toucher sans retenue, l'embrasser si elle le désirait.

Le problème, c'est que ça ne durerait pas, elle le savait. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait les voir, Jane agissait donc plus ouvertement. Mais que ce passerait-il si jamais quelqu'un arrivait et les voyait ? S'écarterait-il d'elle ? Aucun moyen de le savoir pour le moment, mais elle avait besoin de le savoir.

Jane la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, déposant un autre baiser dans ses cheveux. Il savait ce qui lui faisait peur, il savait qu'elle avait encore des doutes quand à ses sentiments pour elle. Mais qu'importe qu'il lui prenne la main ou qu'il la serra dans ses bras, elle douterait toujours. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour elle d'oublier ses doutes, mais il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant. Il devait encore attendre un peu, malgré sa forte envie de le faire maintenant, à cet instant. Il n'aimait pas la sentir tendue dans ses bras, sentir ses craintes. Il aimait quand elle se laissait totalement aller, profitant juste de l'instant avec lui. Comme chez Veronica, lorsqu'ils avaient chahuté dans la neige comme des enfants. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire un peu confiance, juste un petit peu. Mais c'était Lisbon, et il l'aimait comme elle était, malgré ses doutes..

Jane décida qu'ils pouvaient profiter du coucher de soleil, il arrêta donc de marcher et incita Lisbon à faire de même. Ils s'installèrent dans le sable, Lisbon s'asseyant entre les jambes de Jane et ce dernier referma ses bras sur elle. Il fut envahit d'un sentiment nouveau, un bien être qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il ressentit à cet instant bien plus d'amour pour elle qu'il n'en avait ressentit avant. Et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent.

-" Je t'aime" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser son menton sur sa tête.

Lisbon se redressa soudainement, puis se retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de douter de lui, elle avait entendu les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Elle se retourna complètement, se mettant à genoux devant lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et se rapprocha de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, plongea son regard dans le siens.

-" Je t'aime aussi" puis elle l'embrassa.

Les mains de Jane se posèrent sur les joues de Lisbon, la rapprochant encore plus de lui et ils basculèrent en arrière. La brunette se retrouva allongée sur son consultant, mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était bien plus intime que la première fois dans la neige et tellement plus confortable. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser avant de finalement se séparer. Mais Lisbon resta sur Jane, trop bien installée pour seulement y penser.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Il sourit quand elle posa sa tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux. Il était heureux de lui avoir dit, mais il regrettait un peu. Il aurait voulut faire ça bien, pas sur une plage devant un coucher de soleil, bien que la scène soit romantique. Lisbon redressa la tête, elle avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-" Tu regrettes ?" S'enquit-elle difficilement.

Jane la regarda, surprit de sa question.

-" Non je ne regrette pas, enfin pas totalement."

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Lisbon qui finit par se lever et s'éloigner sur la plage, s'entourant de ses bras. Mince, il n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots. Il se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit, mais quand il voulut lui prendre le bras, elle le repoussa.

-" Teresa, tu as mal compris ce que je voulais dire" tenta-t-il.

-" Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire d'autre" lança-t-elle sèchement.

-" Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je voulais te le dire un autre soir" expliqua-t-il. " J'avais tout prévu, mais je n'ai pas pus attendre."

Cela la fit se retourner pour le voir la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Il était mal à l'aise, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, tout comme elle.

-" Qu'avais-tu prévu ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Je… je voulais le faire le soir du nouvel an, je voulais t'offrir une agréable soirée, et te le dire au moment du décompte."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui s'approcha doucement de lui et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers elle. Lorsqu'il le fit, le sourire de Teresa le contamina et il lui rendit.

-" Je trouve que c'est parfait comme ça" le rassura-t-elle. " Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de m'offrir une agréable soirée et me le redire."

-" Tout ce que tu voudras" souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-" Mais tu ne pourras pas m'embrasser" murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant aussi.

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" On sera au bureau" lui rappela-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

-" Je fermerais les rideaux" plaida-t-il sa cause.

-" Alors je te laisserais faire" finit-elle en posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ne se séparant que par besoin d'air. Ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement, comme Lisbon venait de le dire, c'était parfait. Il n'avait pas fait les choses comme il les avait prévues, mais c'était tout aussi bien. D'avoir enfin put avouer ses sentiments ne le plongea pas dans la culpabilité comme il l'avait pensé durant toutes ces années. Le fait d'être heureux, d'avoir dans ses bras Teresa Lisbon était plus qu'il ne pensait avoir le droit.

Pendant plus de dix ans, il s'était refusé ce droit, se jugeant responsable de la mort de sa famille. Il pensait qu'il devait se punir et pour ce faire, il ne devait plus jamais aimer personne et se faire aimer. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, une femme était apparue un jour, elle avait voulut lui venir en aide. Petit à petit, il avait reprit goût à la vie, il avait réapprit à tenir aux gens autour de lui. Mais plus encore, il avait réapprit à aimer. Cette femme dans ses bras lui avait réapprit à vivre et à aimer.

Maintenant, il ne voulait plus jamais perdre ce qu'il venait de retrouver. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, que John LeRouge apprendrait bien vite qu'il refaisait sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Lisbon, elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Sa vie n'avait pas été parfaite, elle avait aussi bien trop souffert. Aujourd'hui, ils réapprenaient à aimer ensemble.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la voiture. Il se faisait tard, Lisbon était fatiguée et lui aussi. Ils n'avaient plus que deux jours avant de reprendre le travail et il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa fatigue le jour venu. Il valait mieux qu'elle se repose et lui aussi. Bien que la journée ait été agréable, il se sentait un peu fatigué et il était impatient de se retrouver au lit avec elle dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme qui sortit la première de la voiture. Jane la suivit, heureux de ce changement de situation. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été difficile de la faire changer d'avis, elle le voulait autant que lui. Et peut-être qu'après ces deux jours, elle changerait d'avis sur le reste. Il la laisserait aller à son rythme, et ça semblait plutôt bien fonctionner pour le moment.

Le couple monta se coucher et lorsque Jane se glissa dans le lit, il sentit Lisbon venir se coller instinctivement à lui. Il sourit en passant un bras autour de sa taille et elle en fit de même. Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement, préférant observer la femme dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie tout suite, la fatigue des quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait la regarder dormir. Elle avait toujours un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle était endormie, du moins il le pensait. Il avait passé peu de nuit avec elle, il ne savait donc pas pour les autres. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un ravissant sourire, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Il aimait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient doux et soyeux. Il l'aimait avec les cheveux longs et bouclés. Il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Jane se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il se redressa dans son lit, chassa la sueur de son front et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit ses clés et sortit de la chambre. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula aussi vite que possible chez Lisbon. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle était en danger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Il grilla plusieurs feux rouges, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus vite il serait arrivé, plus vite il serait rassuré.

Il se gara en travers derrière la voiture de Lisbon et sortit rapidement. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il sentit la peur monter en lui à la troisième fois sans réponse. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, mais rien ne sembla anormal.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta, deux marches à la fois. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et d'horribles souvenirs affluèrent. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut le smiley sur le mur au dessus du lit. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines et ses yeux descendirent sur le lit où une masse de cheveux et de sang apparut.

Il courut vers le lit et tomba à genoux à côté de la jeune femme. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux couverts de sang et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il l'avait fait, il avait causé la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Il se pencha vers elle et posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

**o-o**

Jane sursauta dans le lit. Il était couvert de sueur, sa respiration était irrégulière et il avait encore des larmes sur les joues. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Lisbon, toujours dans ses bras. Elle allait bien, elle était en vie. Il posa tout de même deux doigts dans son cou pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore et souffla de soulagement.

-" Patrick ?" Entendit-il Lisbon l'appeler.

-" Rendors-toi, tout va bien" La rassura-t-il.

-" Non attends, tu as fait un cauchemar c'est ça ?" Devina-t-elle.

-" Oui" avoua Jane d'une petite voix.

-" Tu… tu veux en parler ?"

-" Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter."

-" Tu ne m'embêtes pas."

-" Je crois que… non, je préfère oublier."

-" Comme tu veux, mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler, quand tu seras prêt à le faire."

-" Merci."

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil, mais le cauchemar était encore bien trop vivant dans son esprit. Lisbon le sentit trembler contre lui, alors elle se redressa et posa une main sur sa joue.

-" J'ai cru… j'ai rêvé qu'il t'avait tué" murmura-t-il faiblement.

-" Mais je suis là et je vais bien" le rassura-t-elle.

-" Je sais."

-" Il ne m'arrivera rien Patrick" tenta-t-elle de nouveau. " Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as qu'à rester ici, avec moi."

-" Tu… tu le veux vraiment ?"

Il croyait avoir rêvé, elle venait juste de lui demander de rester. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Il le voulait, oh ça il le voulait, mais pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Il ne voulait pas rester parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui, il préférait qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

-" Je le veux vraiment Patrick" lui assura-t-elle.

-" C'est vrai ?"

-" Oui c'est vrai. Maintenant dors."

Il ne trouverait pas facilement le sommeil, il le savait, tout comme elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle manque de sommeil, mais elle ne semblait pas disposer à dormir tant qu'il ne le ferait pas lui-même. Il sentit la main de Lisbon passer dans ses cheveux et grâce à elle, il finit par s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Le jour se leva sur le couple paisiblement endormit l'un contre l'autre. Jane avait sa tête sur le cœur de Lisbon et cette dernière avait une main dans ses cheveux. Le mentaliste n'avait pas refait de cauchemar, il avait dormit toute la nuit et il s'éveilla lentement. Il sourit en voyant que Lisbon dormait encore et, lorsqu'il voulut se lever, elle resserra son emprise sur lui, l'obligeant à rester. Il renonça donc à bouger, mais en profita pour passer sa main sur son corps. Il commença par son cou, puis il passa à côté de sa poitrine sans la toucher et il finit sur son ventre.

La jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil, frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jane sur elle, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit un œil pour le voir fixer sa main qu'il venait de poser sur la sienne et le referma lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle. Il délaissa sa main pour passer ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lisbon qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-" Salut toi" souffla-t-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

-" Salut, tu as bien dormi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Très bien, grâce à toi" sourit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer avant que Lisbon ne se redresse, obligeant Jane à en faire autant. Elle alla à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de s'installer avec elle et cela l'étonnait un peu. Il avait été le premier à aborder le sujet et maintenant qu'elle le voulait, il ne semblait plus le vouloir. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser avec lui, mais elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, il se trouvait toujours dans le lit et il souleva la couverture pour qu'elle vienne s'y glisser avec lui, ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation. Il l'entoura de ses bras et Lisbon ne retint pas son sourire. Lui qui avant n'aimait pas être touché était bien câlin. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle aussi s'était découvert une passion pour les câlins de Jane. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-" Je ne veux pas que tu veuilles de moi par pitié" lui dit-il.

-" Ce n'est pas de la pitié Patrick" se défendit-elle. " Je le veux vraiment."

-" Et mon cauchemar de la nuit dernière n'a rien à voir avec ta décision ?"

-" A vrai dire un peu, mais j'y ai repensé bien souvent depuis que tu me l'as demandé. Je t'ai dis non au début, mais je le voulais déjà. Et finalement, pourquoi attendre."

-" Tu ne le regretteras pas plus tard ?"

-" Il ne tient qu'a toi de ne pas me le faire regretter."

Pour lui répondre, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. De ça non plus elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle finirait la semaine dans son lit, avec Jane l'embrassant. Tout ça était si nouveau et pourtant si bon. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle et qu'il garde son sourire pour toujours. Il était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.

-" Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Ce que tu voudras" répondit-elle.

-" Vraiment!"

Il la fit basculer dans le lit et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il lui embrassa le front, les paupières, le bout du nez mais évita sciemment les lèvres. Il descendit dans son cou, derrière son oreille puis redescendit vers sa poitrine. Il posa un baiser à l'endroit de son cœur puis lui attrapa la main pour l'embrasser aussi.

Lisbon sourit, mais le laissa faire. Elle sentit de nouveau la chaleur monter en elle et s'il continuait ainsi, elle finirait par lui sauter dessus. Il était trop tôt pour ça, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Ils devaient avant tout apprendre à vraiment se connaître, trois jours ensemble n'étaient pas suffisant. Elle redoutait un peu leur cohabitation, mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle le garderait. Elle le repoussa lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers qui se faisaient bien plus insistants.

-" Allons prendre le petit déjeuner" proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent le lit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Ils préparèrent de quoi manger ensemble, s'adaptant à l'autre rapidement. Oui, tout irait bien, même si les disputes ne seraient jamais bien loin. Jane savait qu'il venait d'entamer une nouvelle vie avec Lisbon et qu'il ne le regretterait jamais. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec une tasse de thé, il se fit la promesse de la rendre heureuse pour le reste de sa vie.

Jane entendit du bruit venant du salon et, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Il prétexta aller à la salle de bain et passa par le salon, prit discrètement son cellulaire et monta l'escalier. Une fois dans la chambre, il lut le message.

_" Tout est Okay, on arrive demain dans la journée, T. Lisbon."_

Il sourit. Ils allaient venir et Lisbon ne se doutait absolument de rien. Et s'ils arrivaient le lendemain, ça leur laisserait une journée ensemble avant que Teresa ne reprenne le travail. Finalement, même s'il avait dut attendre pour lui offrir son cadeau, elle l'aurait. Elle serait réunit avec sa famille avant le nouvel an et il était heureux que ce soit grâce à lui. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et redescendit avant que Lisbon ne monte voir ce qui lui prenait si longtemps.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner, comme la veille. Le mentaliste l'occupa ensuite toute la journée sans qu'elle ne se doute de ce qu'il préparait.

**- oooo -**

Jane s'était levé en premier, voulant préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de la tribu Lisbon. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de personnes seraient là, il savait juste qu'il y aurait les trois frères Lisbon ainsi que la jeune Annie. Il était impatient de revoir l'adolescente, il s'entendait bien avec elle et elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante. Par contre, il se posait le problème du logement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre d'ami et il doutait que tout le monde puisse tenir dans cette pièce. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution, mais ils en parleraient une fois que tout le monde serait là.

Il lança le café, sachant parfaitement que c'était la première chose que Lisbon voulait le matin. Il eut à peine le temps de le verser dans la tasse qu'elle arriva, encore un peu endormie. Il la lui tendit et elle la prit avec un sourire de remerciement. Il se fit son thé et ils burent leur boisson en silence. Mais alors qu'il allait lui parler de la visite de sa famille, il entendit un coup à la porte.

-" Qui ça peut être ?" Demanda Lisbon en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

-" C'est…"

Mais elle ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire et elle tomba nez à nez avec Tommy qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-" Tommy, mais qu'est-ce que….." Commença-t-elle avant de voir les autres derrière lui. " James, Daniel ?"

-" Et moi" se fit connaître Annie en secouant les mains au dessus des épaules de son oncle Daniel. " Je suis là aussi moi."

-" Tu nous laisses entrer ?" Demanda James.

-" Euh… oui" et elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Toute la tribu entra dans l'appartement et Jane les rejoignit dans le salon. Il croisa le regard de Lisbon qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que sa famille faisait là, mais pour toute réponse il lui donna un grand sourire. Et elle comprit, c'était lui qui leur avait demandé de venir. Elle allait se diriger vers lui pour le remercier quand Annie lui attrapa le bras. Elle se tourna vers sa nièce qui lui lançait un drôle de regard.

-" Alors tante Reese, tu es avec Jane ?" Demanda l'adolescente.

-" Je…" Elle lança un regard à Jane qui acquiesça. " Oui nous sommes ensemble."

-" Génial !" s'exclama-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

-" Alors ça y est sœurette, tu as enfin franchis le pas" sourit Tommy.

-" De quoi parlez-vous ?" Voulut savoir James, et Daniel s'approcha à son tour.

-" Notre sœur est amoureuse les gars" leur répondit Tommy.

Les deux hommes sourirent et s'approchèrent de leur sœur pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Elle les serra contre elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu qu'elle n'était plus habituée aux étreintes de ses frères. Ils la relâchèrent pour se diriger vers Jane qui s'approcha d'eux en tendant une main.

-" Je suis Patrick Jane" se présenta-t-il.

-" James Lisbon, et c'est mon frère Daniel" répondit James. " Et c'est vous le fameux consultant casse pieds."

-" Je crois que oui."

-" Oh que oui" renchérit Teresa.

-" Et tu as enfin osé lui avouer tes sentiments Reese" sourit Daniel.

-" Vous le saviez ?" S'étonna Jane.

-" On ne se voit pas souvent, mais à chaque fois qu'on à la chance de se réunir, elle ne cesse de se plaindre de vous" expliqua James. " On a finit par comprendre."

Lisbon ne savait plus où se mettre. Entendre ses frères et Jane parler de ses sentiments pour lui était assez spécial, mais elle devrait s'y faire. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine préparer des boissons pour tout le monde et laissa son regard aller sur chaque personne présente. Toute sa famille était là, pour la première fois depuis des années, ils étaient tous réunis et elle était heureuse. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où elle avait été si heureuse, ça remontait à si loin.

Jane parlait avec James, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Tommy était assit sur le canapé, expliquant certaines choses à Daniel et Annie avait disparu quelque part dans l'appartement, mais Teresa ne s'en inquiéta pas. La jeune fille était d'une nature curieuse, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle reviendrait quand elle aurait vu tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'était pas curieuse au point de fouiller où il ne fallait pas.

La jeune femme versa du café dans les tasses, les posa sur un plateau et les porta à ses frères. Chacun en prit une et ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Annie arriva au bout d'un moment et prit place sur le sol devant sa tante.

-" Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Tommy à sa sœur.

-" Je ne sais pas, et vous ? Ça fait si longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu à Sacramento."

-" Et bien, on pourrait commencer par trouver un endroit où loger pour les prochains jours, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place chez toi pour nous tous et puis… je pense que tu aimerais garder ton intimité avec un certain consultant."

Lisbon rougit et ses frères éclatèrent de rire.

-" Okay, je connais l'endroit parfait" répondit Jane.

-" Chouette, on vous fait confiance" affirma Daniel.

Pour la plus grande joie de Lisbon, ses frères et Jane semblaient très bien s'entendre. Elle avait craint au début qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux, après tout, ses frères avaient toujours étaient un peu trop protecteurs envers elle et avaient tendance à faire peur à tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Mais rien ne s'était passé pour le moment et elle était persuadée que tout irait bien. Jane s'était bien intégré à la tribu Lisbon.

Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas vus pour Noël, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils allaient pouvoir passer le nouvel an ensemble et c'était peut-être mieux. Elle allait commencer la nouvelle année bien mieux qu'elle ne l'ait imaginé, elle avait toute sa famille avec elle, ainsi que Jane. L'avenir s'annonçait meilleur qu'elle ne l'espérait. Lorsque tout le monde se leva, elle en fit de même et suivit le mouvement. Elle retint Jane par la main alors qu'il allait quitter l'appartement.

-" Merci Patrick" murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-" De quoi ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-" D'avoir réuni ma famille" expliqua-t-elle." Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai toute ma famille avec moi, mes frères, ma nièce et toi. Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus" sourit-elle.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dehors. Jane regarda les frères Lisbon avec leur sœur et sourit. Il était heureux de la voir si souriante, et c'était grâce à lui. Oui, les choses ne pouvaient pas être meilleures pour cette fin d'année. Il était heureux d'avoir mit ses peurs de côté, heureux d'avoir enfin accepté de vivre sa vie sans craindre les conséquences. Et si John LeRouge tentait quoi que ce soit, il ne serait pas seul contre lui. Lisbon serait là, l'équipe aussi. Pour la nouvelle année, il allait commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Bonne journée a tous.**

_Sweety 23/01/13_


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Bonjour chers lecteurs.**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, sniff, sniff.**

**Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos commentaires tout au long de mes postes, merci aussi de votre patience lorsque parfois j'avais du retard.**

_Solealuna, torllusques89, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Pepe64, Agentenaira, kililove, Offwithyourhead00, Elisabeth, FaFii, gridaille, Johanna, Anonymous-me, Guest, Cecilia_ **et** _X Leone X_**. Merci a vous tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Place maintenant a la lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _en cette période de Noël, comme toujours Jane ne fait rien, contrairement a ses collègues. Mais quelque chose va arriver qui le fera changer d'avis. Tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez transportés a travers les souvenirs de nos héros sur des périodes plus heureuse de leurs vies._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Veronica faisait les cent pas dans le salon, montrant de plus en plus d'impatience. Duncan ne cessait de lui dire de s'asseoir, qu'elle finirait par creuser une tranchée dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait installé le sapin sous lequel se trouvaient déjà tout un tas de paquets cadeaux. Elle savait qu'ils plairaient, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Encore fallait-il que ses invités arrivent. Et c'est bien là que le doute commençait.

La nuit était tombée depuis presqu'une heure et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis, même si elle savait que c'était inutile. Duncan avait vérifié la météo et il n'était pas prévu qu'il neige. Donc pas de problèmes de ce côté la. Il devait certainement y avoir du monde sur la route, ce qui expliquerait leur retard. Mais pour Veronica, il devait s'agir d'autre chose. Elle se faisait toujours trop de soucis pour rien, tout le monde le lui disait.

-" Veronica assieds-toi" lui dit une fois de plus Duncan.

-" Mais, et s'ils avaient eut un accident ?"

-" Ils ont un peu de retard, ils vont arriver. Alors assieds-toi."

Au moment où la femme allait enfin obéir à son mari, les lumières des phares d'une voiture apparurent au bout de l'allée et la vieille femme se précipita vers la porte. Duncan leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Chaque année c'était la même chose et il savait que ça ne changerait pas.

Une femme apparu à la porte, enveloppée dans une grosse veste, les cheveux un peu en bataille. Derrière elle, un homme suivait avec un gros tas de paquets dans les bras. Veronica vint à son aide, prenant une partie des paquets et le laissant s'occuper du reste. Elle les dirigea vers le salon et ils suivirent. Duncan s'occupa de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le café et le thé. Ses visiteurs allaient en avoir grandement besoin.

Une fois les bras libres, la femme se débarrassa de sa veste que Veronica prit pour la pendre dans le couloir. L'homme en fit de même, mais il pendit lui-même sa veste. Il revint ensuite dans le salon et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la femme qui posa ses mains sur les siennes. Veronica sourit, ils étaient si mignons tous les deux. Elle l'avait sut dès le premier jour et était heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Duncan arriva avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient quatre tasses, trois de café et une de thé. Il le posa sur la petite table et tous le monde s'installa soit sur les fauteuils soit sur le canapé. Veronica et Duncan choisirent chacun un fauteuil et les deux autres le canapé.

-" Alors Teresa, la route n'a pas été trop longue ?" Questionna Duncan.

-" Un peu je dois bien l'admettre" répondit-elle en souriant. " Et j'ai bien cru que Patrick allait me rendre dingue à chanter."

-" Mais je chante bien" se défendit se dernier.

-" C'est toi qui le dit" elle leva les yeux au ciel. " Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Je commençais à m'endormir."

-" Je veux bien vous croire" sourit Duncan, aussi bien pour son état de fatigue que pour la voix de Patrick. " Tenez, prenez donc un café, ça vous fera du bien."

-" Je vais plutôt monter au toilette si ça ne vous dérange pas" opposa Teresa. " Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

-" Vas-y Teresa, sinon tu vas te faire dessus" rigola Jane.

Lisbon lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis se leva et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Jane avait toujours son sourire sur le visage lorsque Veronica se tourna vers lui, avec un regard curieux.

-" Elle n'a pas cessé de se plaindre tout au long de la route. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes" répondit-il à la question muette.

-" Et ça ne te parait pas suspect ?" Demanda la femme.

-" Oh non, je sais pourquoi, mais j'attends qu'elle me l'annonce elle-même" Jane avait un grand sourire sur le visage. " Je le sais depuis un moment déjà, mais je sais aussi qu'elle veut me le dire elle-même. Alors j'attends."

-" Tu es un homme bien mon garçon" Duncan se pencha pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. " Et comment vont les choses entre vous ?"

-" Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien."

-" Et pour… tu sais" osa à peine demander Veronica. " Comment le prends-tu ?"

-" Plutôt bien, pour la plus grande joie de Teresa. Elle avait peur de ma réaction, et je crois que si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne pense pas que je m'en serais aussi bien sorti" confessa l'homme. " Et pour dire la vérité, je suis heureux que tout soit finit."

-" Je m'en doute" approuva Duncan.

Teresa revint, ce qui mit fin à la discussion. Elle reprit place sur le canapé et Jane passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle rougit un peu, mais se laissa faire, trop heureuse qu'il ne la repousse pas. Tout à coup, les souvenirs de quelques mois plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

**o-o**

_La nuit était noire, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison et Lisbon sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait la peur monter en elle. Ce qui l'attendait, elle le savait, mais elle avait peur. Elle, l'agent du CBI depuis des années avait peur et elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre._

_Jane avait une fois de plus suivit une piste qui pourrait le conduire à son pire ennemi et comme toujours il était partit seul. Il n'avait rien dit à personne et elle lui en voulait, terriblement. S'il faisait une bêtise, il dormirait sur le canapé ce soir, si toutefois il était encore en vie. Cho la suivait de près, son arme à la main et Rigsby était dehors en renfort avec l'équipe d'intervention._

_Van Pelt n'était pas là, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait été blessée dans une explosion quelques jours plus tôt. Rien de grave, quelques égratignures, mais le médecin voulait qu'elle se repose. Lisbon aussi avait été blessée dans cette même explosion, mais elle avait refusé de rester chez elle. Jane se sentait coupable de ça, après tout, c'était en le suivant dans l'un de ses plans que les deux femmes avaient été blessées. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, personne ne lui en voulait._

_-" Il y a de la lumière à l'étage" informa Cho._

_-" Il doit nous attendre" lui répondit Lisbon._

_-" Jane ou John LeRouge ?"_

_-" Les deux."_

_La jeune femme croisa le regard de son second et plus un mot ne fut échangé. Ils montèrent l'escalier le plus discrètement possible, mais pour Lisbon il n'y avait aucun doute que le tueur savait qu'ils étaient là. Il avait toujours eut un pas d'avance sur eux, cette fois ne serait pas différente, elle le savait. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun mal n'aurait été fait à Jane, elle ne le supporterait pas._

_Elle avança dans le couloir jusque devant une porte d'où s'échappait de la lumière. Elle fit signe à Cho de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit et elle allait ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Une main lui attrapa le bras et la porte se referma derrière elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Cho se mit à frapper contre le bois, mais subitement, Lisbon entendit le bruit lourd d'un corps qui tombe. Elle sut à cet instant qu'il ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, elle devrait se débrouiller seule._

_Son regard parcourut la pièce tandis qu'un homme la maintenait par le bras. Elle voulut se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la poussa plus loin dans la chambre, car il s'agissait d'une chambre. Son regard tomba alors sur un dessin sur le mur du fond, puis elle baissa les yeux pour voir un corps allongé sur un matelas._

_-" Jane" appela-t-elle._

_L'homme la jeta au sol, mais pas avant de lui avoir prit son arme et là encore, elle ne parvint pas à l'en empêcher. Elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne servait à rien de résister, elle devait rester en vie afin de pouvoir sortir Jane de là. Elle entendit l'homme la contourner et venir lui faire face. Il s'accroupit devant elle, mais elle ne put voir son visage car il portait un masque. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'était LUI, John LeRouge._

_-" Bienvenue agent Lisbon" lui dit-il alors. " Patrick et moi avions peur que vous ne veniez pas."_

_-" Que lui avez-vous fait ?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement._

_-" Oh ne vous en faites pas, il dort pour le moment" la rassura-t-il. " Il va se réveiller d'ici peu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami l'agent Cho, un ami s'occupe de lui."_

_Alors qu'elle allait répondre, des gémissements attirèrent son attention et elle tourna la tête pour voir que Jane reprenait connaissance. Elle le vit se lever avec difficulté, se passant une main sur le visage. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle vit la peur passer dans son regard, puis la colère lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers l'homme. Il se leva d'un bond, tout comme le tueur qui entraîna la jeune femme avec lui, plaçant un couteau sur sa gorge._

_-" Un pas de plus et elle rejoindra votre femme Angela" souffla John LeRouge. " Vous ne voulez pas perdre une autre femme n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Jane s'arrêta, mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas l'homme. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que le sang ne circule plus dans ses doigts. Il se retenait de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper. La vie de Lisbon était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Alors il resta là à fixer l'homme tenant entre ses mains la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, celle qui lui avait réapprit à aimer. Il se sentit coupable, si elle était là c'était à cause de lui et pas seulement parce qu'il travaillait avec elle._

_Il était venu dans cette maison parce qu'il avait reçu un appel lui disant que s'il voulait la revoir, il devait venir seul. Il avait d'abord tenté de la joindre, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, alors il avait fait ce qui lui avait été demandé. C'était un piège bien entendu, il aurait dut s'en douter. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de John LeRouge, il ne pensait plus normalement. Il s'était laissé guider par sa colère et sa soif de vengeance._

_Et maintenant ils étaient là. Il avait enfin en face de lui l'homme responsable de la mort de sa famille, de la destruction de sa vie. A cet instant, il avait envie de le tuer, mais plus pour les raisons qui l'avaient guidé tout au long de ces dix ans. Non, aujourd'hui s'il voulait le tuer, c'était pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Lisbon. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et elle allait mourir à cause de lui._

_Il croisa de nouveau son regard un bref instant et put y voir une silencieuse supplique. Elle lui demandait de ne rien faire, de ne pas prendre de risque. Elle tentait aussi de lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Il avait envie d'y croire, mais comment le pourrait-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls, sans armes et que l'autre risquait à tout instant de trancher la gorge de Teresa._

_-" Et bien Patrick, vous ne dites rien ?" Ricana l'homme. " Pourtant, je pensais que vous seriez heureux de la voir."_

_-" Relâchez-la, elle n'a rien à voir la dedans" siffla Jane entre ses dents._

_-" Bien au contraire mon ami, elle a tout à voir avec ça" rectifia John._

_Jane reporta son regard sur l'homme en face de lui._

_-" Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez envoyé Carter me dire que je devais abandonner ma quête de vengeance, trouver une femme et être heureux. Vous vouliez vous retirer. Qu'en est-il de cette décision ?"_

_-" J'ai changé d'avis, à cause de vous mon ami" ajouta-t-il. " Vous avez tenté de me rouler, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça."_

_Lisbon put voir par l'expression de son visage qu'il culpabilisait encore plus à présent, qu'il regrettait même ce qu'il avait fait, son départ pour Vegas. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pourrait pas changer le passé. La pression du couteau contre sa gorge diminua un peu alors que le tueur se délectait de voir souffrir Jane. C'était sa chance, elle n'en aurait pas d'autre._

_D'un mouvement rapide, Lisbon repoussa le bras de John LeRouge, mais il fut assez rapide pour l'envoyer en avant, faisant entrer la lame dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle se retint à lui par la taille avant de se laisser tomber au sol._

_-" **NON**!" Hurla Jane qui se jeta à genoux près d'elle, posant les mains sur la plaie. " Accroche-toi Teresa, accroche-toi."_

_Lisbon lui glissa quelque chose dans les mains qu'il reconnut comme étant son arme de service. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle venait de lui donner sa chance de les sortir de là, mais aussi de venger sa famille. Il serra les doigts contre l'arme, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux._

_-" Je vois qu'une fois de plus, vous êtes responsable de la mort d'une autre femme que vous aimez" ricana John LeRouge. " Quel dommage, c'était une si belle femme."_

_Lisbon vit les mâchoires de Jane se serrer et une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle se força, pour Jane. Il avait besoin d'elle, il n'y arriverait pas seul, elle le savait. Elle lui attrapa sa main libre et la serra doucement. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit, puis elle ferma les yeux._

_-" Teresa, ne t'endors pas" supplia le mentaliste._

_-" Je suis là Jane" le rassura-t-elle. " Je serais toujours là."_

_Lisbon parvint à ouvrir légèrement les yeux pour voir John LeRouge qui, jusque là les avait observé en silence, approcher son couteau à la main. Elle puisa en elle toutes les forces qu'elle avait, attrapa l'arme de la main de Jane, le repoussa et pointa l'arme sur le tueur. Elle tira, une fois, avant de retomber mollement sur le sol. Elle garda cependant les yeux ouverts afin de pouvoir voir Jane. Il fixait le corps de son ennemi, le visage pâle. Sa vengeance était enfin accomplie, mais pas de ses mains. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait, mais au moins il était en vie._

_Elle tenta d'attirer son attention, mais il semblait comme dans un autre monde. Ses forces la quittaient peu à peu, elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Soudain, la porte vola en éclat et Cho entra, son arme en avant. Il s'approcha du corps de John LeRouge, s'assura qu'il était bien mort, puis se dirigea vers ses amis. Il s'agenouilla près de Lisbon, s'assura qu'elle allait bien puis se tourna vers Jane._

_-" Jane, nous devons la sortir de là" lui dit-il._

_Mais Jane ne réagit pas, il semblait hypnotisé par le corps de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie._

_-" Lisbon va mourir" ajouta-t-il, et cela fonctionna._

_-" Teresa" souffla Jane en se penchant vers elle. " Ça va aller Teresa, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu ne peux pas me laisser."_

_-" Je serais toujours là… Patrick" souffla Lisbon._

_Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Aucun d'eux ne se soucia que Cho les voit, il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient._

**- oooo -**

_Lisbon passa deux semaines à l'hôpital et durant tout ce temps, Jane resta avec elle. Il avait eut si peur de la perdre ce jour-là qu'il n'osait plus la quitter. Les médecins leur avaient assuré que tout allait bien, qu'elle se remettrait complètement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce jour, ils n'avaient plus prononcé le nom de John LeRouge._

_Mais lorsqu'elle put enfin quitter l'hôpital et rentrer chez elle, tout changea. Jane la raccompagna, mais il ne resta pas. Il s'éloigna d'elle, ne lui disant pas où il allait ni quand il rentrerait. Elle ne dit rien, le laissa faire à son envie. Il avait enfin accompli sa vengeance, l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie était mort et il devait apprendre à vivre sans cette quête qui l'avait guidé pendant dix longues années._

_Pendant un mois elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui, pas un appel, rien. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de le revoir disparaissait. Chaque jour, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle avait l'espoir de le trouver chez elle, comme avant. Mais à chaque fois elle était seule. Elle avait reprit le travail, ce qui l'aidait à surmonter sa peine. Elle était devenue le plus célèbre agent du CBI, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. A cause de ça, elle avait perdu sa seule chance de vivre une vie parfaite._

_Mais elle était forte, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Elle s'était battu toute sa vie pour devenir la femme qu'elle était et ce n'était pas un homme qui la briserait. Elle avait perdu un amour, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elle avait toujours son travail, son équipe et, plus important encore, sa vie._

_Un matin toutefois, lorsqu'elle descendit préparer son café, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, sa dernière affaire lui avait coûté plusieurs nuits de sommeil. Elle alla ouvrir pour tomber sur lui, il était revenu. Jane se tenait là, devant elle, le regard implorant._

_-" Patrick" souffla-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

_Il fit un pas hésitant vers elle et elle fit le reste. Elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre elle aussi fort que possible. Il était revenu, et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir._

**o-o**

-" Teresa" l'appela Veronica en lui secouant doucement le bras.

Lisbon redressa la tête pour voir la vieille femme qui se penchait vers elle, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais Jane et Duncan ne se trouvaient plus dans le salon. Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la femme.

-" Ils sont dans le jardin" répondit-elle à la question muette. " Tu t'es endormie."

-" Oh, je suis désolée" s'excusa Lisbon en se redressant.

-" Ne t'excuse pas, je vois bien que tu es fatiguée. Et quelque chose me dis que tu as un secret" Veronica lui fit un clin d'œil.

-" Comment…"

-" N'oublie pas que j'ai eu deux enfants."

Lisbon sourit tout en posant les mains sur son ventre.

-" Tu comptes lui dire quand ?"

-" Ce soir, après manger."

-" C'est son cadeau de Noël si je comprends bien."

-" J'espère qu'il sera aussi heureux que je le suis."

-" Je n'en doute pas un instant."

Avant que les deux femmes ne puissent dire autre chose, Duncan entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Jane qui vint tout de suite s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Lisbon. Le sujet était clos pour le moment, mais la brunette était impatiente d'être le soir afin d'annoncer la grande nouvelle.

**- oooo -**

Veronica déposa un plateau sur la table basse et chacun prit une tasse. Ce soir, tout le monde buvait du thé, au plus grand bonheur de Jane. Le repas avait été excellent, comme toujours et Lisbon ne regrettait pas d'être venue, même si ses frères auraient préféré qu'elle passe le réveillon avec eux. Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, la dernière fois où ils avaient étaient tous ensemble. C'était deux ans plus tôt, une surprise de Jane.

Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble, ses frères avaient tout de suite adopté le mentaliste. Mais depuis, ils n'avaient plus eut d'occasions de tous se réunir, chacun avait sa vie et son travail. Ça ne les empêchaient pas de se voir de temps en temps, mais jamais toute la famille. Cette année aurait put être la bonne, mais Jane et Lisbon passaient le réveillon avec Veronica et Duncan, c'était comme une tradition.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir son compagnon en grande discussion avec le vieil homme et, lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Veronica, cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête. C'était le bon moment, celui qu'elle attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension. Elle attrapa la main de Jane pour attirer son attention et lorsqu'il le fit, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire, alors elle opta pour la plus simple des façons.

-" Patrick, je suis enceinte" souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle vit le regard de l'homme s'illuminer, mais pas comme elle s'y attendait.

-" Tu le savais déjà" l'accusa-t-elle.

-" Oui" avoua-t-il. " Mais je voulais te laisser me l'annoncer."

-" Tu… tu es heureux ?" Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, Jane lui encadra le visage de ses mains et le rapprocha du sien pour lui offrir un baiser qui valait tous les oui du monde. Ils ne se soucièrent pas de leurs hôtes qui les regardaient avec le sourire, ils étaient bien trop heureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jane posa sa main sur le ventre de Lisbon, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-" J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas aussi agaçant que son père" dit alors Veronica.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Jane qui ne s'offusqua pas. Il laissa ses yeux passer sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Veronica et Duncan, un peu comme les parents qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Aimants, attentionnés, toujours là pour lui et Teresa comme s'ils étaient leurs enfants. Et Teresa, la femme qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et celle qui lui offrait une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille.

Il repensa à son invitation, deux ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas imaginé alors que cela conduirait à ça, une famille. Et plus tard, lorsque ses enfants, car il envisageait d'en avoir plus d'un, lui demanderaient comment papa et maman c'étaient rencontrés et comment ils étaient devenus ce couple heureux, il leur raconterait comment il avait invité la plus belle femme à passer Noël avec lui.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fic de Noël. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y aura finalement pas de fic du nouvel an car je l'ai en quelques sortes inclus dans celle-ci. J'ai encore pas mal d'autres fics a vous faire lire, dont plusieurs traductions qui arriveront aussitôt que j'aurais fini.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 26/01/13_


End file.
